Harry Potter and the Risans
by hpswst101
Summary: Do you want to leave this world? Do you want to live in a place far from here where you will be loved and cared for? a young woman asked Harry. Harry has been neglected by his family and isn't the TBWL. SBOC HPGW RWHG DMOC OCOC
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Risans.

By hpswst101

Chapter 1: Who Are You?

Harry James Potter was a twin to Vanessa Lily Potter 'The-Girl-Who-Lived.' He had been neglected for four years of his life, always in the shadow of his older sister. The only people who cared for Harry were the house elves and his godfather Sirius. While Vanessa was spoiled rotten, with an ego to boot, Harry was forgotten and was never talked to. No 'Hello Harry how are you today,' or 'Would you like something to eat, Harry.' No his father never taught him how to fly. His mother was always to busy with her red headed daughter Vanessa to give Harry any thought. Everyone's thoughts were focused on Vanessa the one with a LV scar on her hand. No one notice but Sirius and the house elves the scar on Harry's forehead. But that all changed at midnight, July 30, on the eve of Harry's fifth birthday.

Harry looked out the window of his small room wishing to be out under the stars like his mother and father were doing with Vanessa. Slowly tears started to fall then suddenly there was a pop. Harry quickly moved to see a women in her late twenties early thirty's with dark brown hair and eyes and pale skin.

"Hello, Harry," the women said with a kind smile, "My name is Lunesta." Harry just stared at the women wondering what she wanted. "You probably want to know why I'm here, don't you." Harry nodded. "Well I wanted to ask you a very important question. Do you want to leave this world? Do you want to live in a place far from here where you will be loved and cared for? Where I come from no one is neglected. Everyone is a warrior of strong, mind and body. If you come with me, you will be with people who will love you and be there for you. Do you want to come?"

"Wait are you saying that I can get away from here forever," said Harry hopes in his eyes.

"Yes and no, young one," said Lunesta, "You will train with us and become one of us. When you turn, twelve we will have three other kids from this world come to ours. So they can train with you, so when you turn seventeen you can defeat something very evil. But once he is defeated you can come home and never come back here," said Lunesta with a smile.

"Can we go now? I have nothing here," said Harry.

"After you write a letter to the house-elves and Padfoot, then we can go," Lunesta got up.

"I don't know how to write," moaned Harry.

Vanessa was taught how but not Harry. It was a few of the things that Vanessa would use on Harry to make his life miserable.

"Oh that's right when I say 'now' start saying your good-bye okay?" Harry nodded. Lunesta went to a corner a waved her hands into complicated patterns, "Now."

Harry nodded took a deep breath and started talking, "Padfoot, Kannie, Savie I leave this message for you to say, I'm going away. I'll be away until I'm seventeen hopefully but unlikely Mother, Father and Vanessa would have learned to be better people. Kannie and Savie thanks for being there for me when ever I got nightmare and for feeding me. Padfoot I just wanted to say thanks for everything. I know that Father forbade you to come over to the house unless you were going to spend three-fourths of the time with Vanessa. When I get back when I'm seventeen you will probably be the first person I would tell that it's me, I love you. I'll see you all in a much later time. Ado," Harry nodded his head at Lunesta who soon produced a vile with silver smoke in it and put it on the dresser. Harry quickly ran over to Lunesta and grabbed her hand. After a few muttered words in another language, the two left in pop.

NEXT MORNING

Kannie arrived in Harry's room with a crack and called in a high squeaky voice, "Little Master. Little Master must get up, Mr. Padfoot is here." When no one answered from the bed Kannie looked at the bed to see it completely empty. Harry was gone. Kannie looked at the dresser to see the vile with a silver wisp in it. Kannie quickly called Savie and both decided to show Sirius it first before their Master and Mistress.

"Mr. Padfoot," said Savie in a small voice.

"Yes, Savie," said Sirius gently; he always had heart for the two elves who took care of Harry when he couldn't.

"Master Harry is gone," squeaked Kannie.

"What," said Sirius as he jumped out of his chair.

"This was on Young Master's dresser," said Savie as he gave Sirius the vile. When Sirius touched the vile, it exploded. An image of Harry appeared and said the exact same thing as he said last night. At the end all three were in tears as well as a redhead no one saw come in. Harry soon disappeared and another person appeared.

"Mr. Padfoot, Kannie and Savie my people and I thank you for watching Harry. He will grow up to be a warrior. Do not try and track him it will be useless. He will be back at the start of his seventh year of Hogwarts. He will be completely different and not be that little boy you once knew. Please there is one thing I ask of you, do not believe in 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' no, believe in 'The-Boy-Who-Lived," said the women with brown hair and eyes. Sirius would have found her beautiful had she not taken the only joy in his life. Sirius broke down crying his godchild was gone and their was nothing he could do about it.

"This is all my fault. If only I had paid more attention to him. He was my son and I let him down," wailed Lily tears were rolling down her cheeks. Sirius, Kannie and Savie turned around when they heard Lily's voice, "It was all my fault."

"No, it was all of ours Lily, not just you. I just wish that I could go with Harry to make sure he is all right," said Sirius quietly as he put an arm around Lily, "Well we'll know in a decade and a few years." Lily sniffled and nodded. "Don't worry Flower, the sun will come out tomorrow."

"Thanks," smiled Lily.

"You better get to the party. I'm going home. I don't think I will be able to stand Vanessa right now," said Sirius as he got up and disappeared. Lily sighed and went back to the party her heart heavy.

A/N: I got the idea from reading a bunch of different Harry Potter fan fiction. Who ever can point out the line that is really from a song gets a cookie. Happy New Year everyone! Please review. : D


	2. Welcome Home

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

When Harry rematerialize he was in a totally new place. He was in a forest, surrounded by animals and plant life and somewhere in the distance; he heard the roar of a waterfall. "Where are we?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"This is place is your new home. We are dozen of light years away, in a completely different solar system. Where no one can see us but we can see them. We are on a planet. Yes, we are ten thousand light years away from Earth but we have ways of visiting it. Come lets walk," said Lunesta after awhile of walking Lunesta turned back to Harry and asked, "How much do you know of astronomy?"

"Not much," responded Harry.

"Well we are in the solar star system of Virgo. So, we are part of a constellation. Now you will be taught many things and be given a new name as well."

"What am I going to learn here," Harry asked.

"Different self-defense moves, how to wield weapons. Also how to control two very different type of magic, one of them is elemental magic, which is like controlling the weather in a way. The second one is wand less magic as you call it, we just call it magic."

"So what would my new name be? Would I also use when I go back when I'm seventeen?" asked Harry.

"Well your knew name would have to have a special meaning to you and the people who live here. Yes, you will use when you go back but that is not for a long time," said Lunesta.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry.

"To the Royal Court. It's a group of people who we entrust to help us run our planet. They are located in our main city, Ganee. **(A/N pronounced Ga-knee)** You'll love it in Ganee. It's beautiful with mountains, waterfalls, and jungles. The city is huge or at least by our standards it is," replied Lunesta with a huge smile.

"Who will I live with?" Harry asked in a worried voice, he wanted to stay with Lunesta.

"It depends on what the council, the star and the moon want," said Lunesta a she moved some leaves away so Harry could fallow her.

"The star and the moon?" Harry looked at Lunesta with a curious expression.

"Yes, our star Virgo is our center of life. The star and the moon you will see when we reach Ganee. The star represents to us, new life and beginning. The moon represents the circle of life from start to end. So we take astronomy very serious here as well as our martial arts."

"Why do you need to study martial arts and all?" Harry asked with a strange glint in his emerald eyes.

"Lets rest and I'll tell you a story why we study martial arts, all right?" Harry nodded his head eagerly and sat down on the soft floor.

"A long time ago, my people were not here. Now we also lived on Earth. The people on Earth and us, coexisted peacefully for many centuries until four people came and started to turn the other wizards and witches against us. After that war began.

"True we were much powerful than anyone else but we did not want to hurt any one we are a peaceful people. Unfortunately, there was one thing they were better at then us and that was self-defense. Before we came here, we gathered all the information we could about self-defense then so we could train here in peace and harmony. Every hundred years we have scouts that go out to gather more information so we can stay in shape," finished Lunesta.

"Why are you still studying when you are never going back?" Harry asked.

Lunesta had a bemused look on her face and after a couple of minutes said, "There was a prophecy that was told about a month after we settled here that said that we would be returning. So we decided to keep up with all the martial arts as the years go by so when we do go back we will be ready in case something happens again that will need our martial arts skill."

Suddenly the sounds of drums were heard and it sounded a lot like thunder to Harry, "What's that noise?"

"That sound is the tanji drums. The tanji drums tell us when to sleep, when to get up, when to eat, go and come home from work, when to plant crops, catch fish. Whenever we have a festival, we have our tanji drums. Now the tanji drummers start the music and as people start to wake up, they will join the tanji drummers in the dance. Everyone here is a tanji drummer to some level, Harry." The tanji drums stopped and soon birds came out and started to sing. Lunesta yawned conjured a blanket and two pillows.

Lunesta beckoned Harry closer so he could be under the blanket with her, and soon the duet fell into a light slumber with happy thoughts.

A/N. I'm done with chapter two yes. This really is a bit of background on the people who live on this planet, which is why it is so short. I'm a taiko drummer, which is the Japanese way of drumming. So that is were a kind of got the idea of the tanji drums from. So, tanji and taiko are pretty much the same thing. If you have, any ideas feel free to contact me. Please review people. : D


	3. The Royal Court and Family

Chapter 3: The Royal Court and Family

Harry woke up to the sounds of drums, bird singing and the smell of fresh flowers. "Wake up, Harry. We need to get a move on. If were going to see the Royal Courts when were supposed to," said Lunesta as she flicked her hand and the blanket and pillows disappeared.

"What's the Royal Court," asked a sleepy Harry as he got up.

"Well like I said last night they run our planet. We have King Helios or known as the King of the Sun. Also Queen Luna who is known as the Queen of the Moon. King Helios and Queen Luna can talk to the sun and the moon. There really nice people to. Then we have Prince Star and Princess Comet also very nice. Then they have their court that helps with the rules and they come from all different backgrounds. It is a truly big honor to become one of the people in the court."

"Can I also be in the court," asked Harry with large eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not. It all depends. Besides were not switching courts for another five years or so," explained Lunesta as they continued to walk. The day wore on every now and again Harry would ask questions about what he was hearing or seeing while walking in the jungle. Lunesta always gave him the answers with a big smile. When Lunesta stopped for some lunch Harry asked a questioned that had been bugging him for a while.

"Lunesta," said Harry as he swallowed a sandwich.

"Yes," said Lunesta once she gulped down her food.

"Do you have a family," Harry asked.

Lunesta rested her back against a tree and said, "Yes, I have a mother and father, a brother and a sister. Do I have my own children, No. I'm young still I have time, loads of time. For the people who live here can live up to around three hundred years old. So don't worry I have time, even if my mother doesn't see it like that." Lunesta did a small snort and smirked. Harry nodded and secretly hoped that he will stay with Lunesta, little did he know Lunesta was thinking the same thing.

Late afternoon came, and found Harry and Lunesta at the gates of Ganee. Just from the outside, Harry could tell it was a magnificent place and when the doors opened. Harry was met with sounds and smells of a market place. He saw people bartering for objects and selling different things.

"Stay close Harry," Lunesta said as she gave Harry her hand and led him threw the hustle and the bustle. When the two stopped for a breather a young man with dark skin came running up to Lunesta,

"Hey, Lunesta," the male called in a deep voice that sound to Harry like thunder. Right behind him was a beautiful person with angelic face and blonde hair in nice curls.

"Hey, girlfriend," the women called in a singsong voice. Lunesta turned to the people and huge smile came upon her face,

"Hey, Aphro, Hep met Harry Potter. Harry met Aphrodite and Hephaestus, my best friends and also husband and wife."

"Hello," said Harry.

"Why hello, Harry my name is Hephaestus but just call me Hep. Like Lunesta over there said this is my wife Aphrodite but just call her Aphro," Hep said with a broad smile.

"Hello, Harry, I'm glad I could get to meet you in person," Aphro said also with a smile. Aphrodite then whispered into Lunesta's ear, "Is he the one?" Lunesta just nodded her head.

"Well I hope to see you two later," Hephaestus said with a smile. With that, Aphrodite and Hephaestus left the two.

"Funny, how those two worked out," said Lunesta with a shake of her head, "Come on we better get moving." Harry nodded a fallowed Lunesta. Soon the two of them were standing next to a building with vines covering it. (A/N think of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon, its part of Mesopotamia looks it up on Wikipedia.)

Lunesta said something in a foreign language and the doors opened up. Inside glass, windows were letting the light come in filling the hall with light, rainbows and colors. "Beautiful isn't," whispered Lunesta, Harry could only nodded. As the two of them got deeper, he saw different rooms with different colors and objects in it. When Harry thought he could walk no longer. Lunesta halted to a stop and once again said something in a foreign language. What was inside that room took Harry's breath away in a flash.

The entire room was made out of glass with no roof so you could see the setting sun and smell the refreshing air. Toward the back were four thrones.

One toward the far left had a boy that looked no older than nineteen. He had bright gold hair that curled around his chubby face. To the right of him was a much older man and Harry had no clue what his age might be. The man held a gold scepter with a small ordainment of a sun at the top. His face was lined but his eyes, golden eyes, told of wisdom beyond his years.

The woman next to him also was very old but she had a motherly thing about her. Her smile was one of kindness and friendship. She held in her hand also a scepter with a crescent moon at the top. The girl next to her also looked about nineteen. The girl's dark black hair was pulled up in the back into a ponytail while the rest of her hair flowed freely in waves. All of them were wearing deep purple robes with a shield that had the moon and the sun next to each other and in the background; you could see a comet and a star.

"Hello, Harry Potter," said the girl her dark eyes seemed to bore into him. "My name is Princess Comet."

"My name is Prince Star, Harry Potter," the boy said.

"And I'm Queen Luna," the woman said with a smile.

Then the man said very loudly, "Hello Harry, my name King Helios. And this," he said as he waved his hand regally at the other people in the room who were dressed in a lighter purple, "is the Royal Court Harry. We are people of peace and justice, Harry. Always remember that." Harry nodded.

"Well come closer my dear boy," said Queen Luna. Harry looked up at Lunesta who smiled and nodded to him. Harry took a deep breath and walked closer to the family.

"Close your eyes," said Princess Comet, Harry obeyed, "Now keep them close until I say so."

Harry heard four voices chanting in a foreign language. Suddenly in a flash of light, Harry felt more powerful and sure of himself then ever before. He knew more about the people who lived on Risa and understood the language they speak. "You can open your eyes now," the Princess Comet said. Harry instantly obeyed. The first thing Harry noticed was that his vision was blurry but when Harry took of his glasses, he had perfect vision.

"Harry, you have the power to control the weather. Which means that you can control anything that deals with the weather," said Queen Luna.

"Now, you must pick a name. A name that you feel that suites you," said King Helios.

"So how about; Grothar, the Santharian God for weather," asked Prince Star, Harry shook his head, "I don't blame you. I don't like it very much either."

"How about Bjogan, the king of the sky in the Duchy religion," the princess offered, Harry once again shook his head, "Yeah, it really doesn't seem to fit you that well."

"How about Storm, that's was my late brothers name. For he to had the power to control the weather," suggested Queen Luna.

Harry smiled and said softly, "I like it."

"Then that will be your new name. Welcome to our world Storm," said King Helios. Once again in a flash of light this one dark, when Storm opened his eyes he knew the entire history of the planet Risa.

"Lunesta, take Storm outside please while we talk about who he will live with," said Prince Star. Harry bowed but his face still showing to the family, while Lunesta curtsied her face also showing to the family. Then the two of them left the room and waited out in the hall.

Once Storm and Lunesta had gone out the door, the Royal Family turned to each other. "So where should he be put," asked Princess Comet.

"Well I think we,"- Queen Luna suddenly stopped her eyes turned into a cloudy grey. The entire court stop talking and looked at the queen. Her breathing was ragged, eyes closed but in a way she still looked at peace. A few moments later, her eyes fluttered open and her breathing went back to normal.

"Anything new," asked King Helios.

Queen Luna gave a small nod, "Yes it turns out that there will be four others coming not just three. Otherwise it is still the same as always."

"Who is this new one? And will we be picking up this person with the other three," asked Prince Star.

"An adult man, who I believe Lunesta can spend the rest of her days with. He will be picked up in a year," said Queen Luna.

"Were getting off topic, we still need to decide who Storm will live with," Princess Comet said a bit agitated.

"Well like I was saying before. I believe Storm should go live with Lunesta. He is already fond of her and the feeling is mutual. Besides I believe that it will be good for both parties," Queen Luna pointed out.

"I agree," King Helios said with a grin on his face. Everyone else in the room also agreed.

"All right, Baldr please send Storm and Lunesta back in here," Princess Comet called out. One of the men wearing a light purple robe bowed ad strode out the room.

"Congratulations, Storm," Lunesta smiled at the little boy who was beaming with happiness.

"Thanks Lunesta. They are really nice aren't they," Storm said with now a mischief gleam in his emerald eyes.

Lunesta laughed, "Yes, they are, Storm. Yes, they are."

The two of them laughed again after awhile the doors opened to a black haired man with pale blue eyes, "The Royal Family calls you back in," said the man.

"Thank you," Lunesta and Storm walked to the front and then both of them got down on one knee in front of the family.

"We have decided that Storm shall say with you Lunesta. If you want," Queen Luna looked down at the two with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes, I except," Lunesta said with a one hundred watt smile on her face.

"Storm do you want Lunesta to be your guardian?" Prince Star asked.

"Yes, very much," Storm said.

"Then you are free to go," King Helios said also with a grin. The two of them bowed/ curtsied and walked out of the room.

"So Storm want to meet my parents," asked Lunesta as she smiled at her new charge once they were out.

"Come on," said Lunesta. Storm looked up at Lunesta with apprehension on his face. The two had made record timing in getting to Lunesta's parents house.

"What if they don't like me," Sturm muttered quietly to himself.

"Na, they will love you, Storm. Just as much as I do." Lunesta and Storm were outside a one-story house. The house had a garden of flowers in the front and some vines making intricate designs on the sides of the house. It had a very peaceful, tranquil look to it. Storm slowly nodded and walked behind Lunesta up to the house. Lunesta rapped her knuckles on the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," said a male voice. The door opened to see a brown and white hair and bearded fellow with deep hazel eyes.

"Daddy," cried Lunesta and she hugged the man.

"Lunesta," the man hugged Lunesta shooed her inside not noticing Storm as he fallowed Lunesta.

"Dad is Mom here," Lunesta asked.

"Yes, I'll go get her," Lunesta father said and quickly left the room still paying no notice to Storm.

"Storm," said Lunesta and she motioned for him to come closer. "Do you know how to read," Storm shook his head. "Well then I'll teach you. I'll read this book, and once you have learned to read then you can read it by your self." Lunesta handed him a thick book with words in gold.

"This book is the first in the trilogy called The Lord of the Rings. Now this one in particular is called The Fellowship of the Ring. It was made back in your own home world and this particular trilogy is one of the few that made it here to Risa," Lunesta explained.

"What's it about," Storm asked.

"It's about this creature called a Hobbit and how he falls into possession of a special ring that controls the fate of the world. It is very good Storm. I think you will enjoy it very much," Lunesta said with a smile on her face.

"Lunesta," cried a female voice. A woman appeared with red hair that had steaks of grey with in it. The woman smiled and hugged Lunesta.

"Mom, Dad. I want you to meet Storm," Lunesta moved aside so Storm could be in full view of the couple. "Storm these people are my parents. Your Grandma and Grandpa."

"Hello," said Storm in a small voice.

"Now, don't be afraid Storm. Come on over here so I can hug my grandson," said the women. Storm got off the couch he was sitting on and walked over to the lady.

"Just call me Grandma Hera, all right," the lady said.

"Sure Grandma Hera," Storm said.

"Just call me Grandpa Jupiter, 'Kay," the man said.

"You got it, Grandpa Jupiter."

"Now that we have that settled, why don't we have dinner," said Grandma Hera.

"Fine by me," Lunesta said with a smile.

"Then everyone get into the dinning room, all ready," cried Grandpa Jupiter.

Everyone walked into the dinning room, which had an oak table with carvings of vines and lighting bolts on it. There was a small chandelier on the ceiling that lit up the entire room. The room was forest green with paintings of trees and animals. The animals were walking around eyeing the family. Storm could smell delicious meals all the way from the kitchen that was closed off at the time.

"Everyone sit down," Grandma Hera said as she left the room. Grandpa Jupiter and Lunesta sat on the ground and Storm fallowed soon after. When all three were sitting the ground rose up into a chair.

The chair had the different weather on it, rain, snow, hail, lighting and other sorts of things. Grandpa Jupiter's had thunderbolts flying all around his chair. Lunesta had beams of white light and the moon around her chair. A few moments later Grandma Hera walked in put the food down sat on the ground, which quickly made up a chair for her. Her chair had families, children and other stuff on it.

"So we have here some potatoes, carrots, stew, chicken and for desert a special cake," said Grandma Hera as she pulled the lids off the food. Once the lid was away from the food it disappeared into oblivion.

"Well dig in," Grandpa Jupiter said and everybody started to take some food.

"So Storm who did you use to live with," asked Grandpa Jupiter.

Storm looked over at Lunesta who nodded her head; "I use to live on Earth with a family called the Potters. They didn't love me only my twin sister Vanessa, who is spoiled."

"Now how can they not love you? You are such a charming boy. If I ever meet them I'll give them a piece of my mind," Grandma Hera muttered even though everyone heard it.

"Is he one the First in the prophecy," Grandpa Jupiter asked Lunesta quietly while Grandma Hera was talking some more with Storm.

"Yeah, he is," Lunesta, said in a hushed voice.

"Has he met your friends Hephaestus and Aphrodite," Grandpa Jupiter asked this time in a normal voice.

"Yep, and planning for Storm to meet Apollo soon to. I think the two of them will be very good friends. What do you think?" Lunesta asked as she put some of the stew in her mouth.

"Sounds like a good plan. When are the other three coming?" Grandpa Jupiter asked the last part in a quite voice.

"When he turns twelve, he has to wait for one of them to turn eleven," Lunesta said evenly.

"Would you also go and pick them up or someone else," Grandpa Jupiter inquired.

"When did I get transported into the Spanish Inquisition? I do not know if I am going to be the one to pick them up or not so don't ask me."

"All right, you can't blame an old man for being curious."

"You're not that old, you're only ninety-nine. So you can't use that old man stuff yet."

"When can I?"

"When you turn 250 then you can," Lunesta said with a smile, Grandpa Jupiter just chuckled.

"Lunesta dear, are you coming to this years annual party?" Grandma Hera asked, "I've invited your friends and their child."

"Yes, Mom I'll come this year, all right," Lunesta gave a wink at her father who chuckled.

"Good," she said and turned back to Storm to continue on with their conversation.

"So Storm can meet Apollo at the party. Where and when is it this year?" Lunesta asked her father.

"In the Aragorn Forest, where we used to take you, Ares, and Demeter. The date is next Saturday."

"All right I'll come, for Storms sake," Lunesta said glumly.

"Why do you not like going to the parties? You used to love them. What happened, my dear," Grandpa Jupiter asked worriedly.

"It's Osiris. Ever since I've turned him down, he has been asking me to marry him. I'm just not ready to make a commitment like that. Not to mention I was not very fond of him from the beginning. Now I just don't like him, at all.

"Since he is a friend of the family he can come to the party, so I don't go and I hope he will forget me," Lunesta said softly and started to pick what was left of her food.

"Not to be mean or anything, daughter. But he will go and say that you need a man around now that you have Storm to take care of," Grandpa Jupiter.

"I know, so I'm just going to have to pretend that he doesn't exist. That's all," Lunesta muttered.

"He is going to keep going after you until you cave in or you marry someone else," Grandpa Jupiter put a hand on Lunesta shoulder and squeezed it.

"I know Dad, I know. I'll just have to take it one day at a time, that's all." Soon the meal broke up and Lunesta and Storm walked to Lunesta house.

It was small and quaint. "For right, now you can sleep on the couch and tomorrow we can get some furniture for you, all right?" Lunesta asked Storm who nodded.

"Read me the book please," Storm asked and handed Lunesta the Lord of the Rings book.

"All right, Chapter 1: A Long Expected Party. When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton." Soon Storm fell asleep, Lunesta tucked him in, kissed his forehead and after hearing, the tanji drums she went to bed.

A/N Just let every one know I do not own the name Risa that belongs to Gene Roddenberry creator of Star Trek. Ignore the solid black lines, my computer doesn't want to delete them like I want to. The next chapter will be the party. I do not own anything that deals with The Lord of the Rings. Such as that, line up above that is in Italics. Please review.


	4. The Annual Party

Chapter 4: The Annual Party

"Storm love, get up. The tanji drums are sounding," Lunesta warm voice awoke Storm from his dream he was having.

"Lunesta can you help me interpret this dream I had?" asked Storm who was still lying on his bed.

"Sure, what is this dream that you need an interpretation for?" Lunesta asked a she sat at the foot of Storm's bed.

"There were seven kids, three boys and four girls. One of the boys had red hair the other one had brown hair. The last boy he looked like an older version of me with black hair that fell to his shoulders and his eyes even though I couldn't really see them had something special about them. I can't really explain it. With the girls one had red hair, another had bushy brown hair, there was also this girl with pure-black hair and another had light brown skin and hair. I couldn't really see their faces it was all blurry. They were talking about something but the voices were all muddled and I could only here a few words," Storm said with a bemused expression on his face, "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know Storm. If you want I could tell the Royal Court tomorrow and see what they say about it?" Lunesta asked a worried expression on her face.

"No it okay, but thanks for asking Lunesta."

"All right love. But you need to get up the song is almost over," with that Lunesta walked out of the room to start making breakfast.

Storm's bedroom was a royal blue with a bed sheet that had a thundercloud and lighting bolts on it. The bedpost was made out of pine and different weather patters and signs on it. Storm walked over the bureau, which also had the same design as the bed and opened a drawer. Storm got out a T-shirt that had a storm cloud with a lighting coming out of it. He also picked out a pair of black jeans that had the family crest on its pocket. Storm walked into his bathroom quickly washed up put on his clothes and walked out of his room.

In all of his life, he had never been as happy as he was here on Risa. Lunesta had taken him down to the sea, forest, fields, plains, desert, and mountains. Storm was also now reading the book The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Rings by himself. He could write, as well. Back on Earth, it might have taken Storm a year or more to learn what he had learned in a week and a half. But there was still one thing he was missing. He just couldn't remember it.

"Hello Lunesta," Storm said once he got into the kitchen/dinning room.

"Right today we have the Annual Party to go to," Lunesta said feigning delight terribly.

"You need better acting skills. You don't want to go but you have to. Why do you not want to go? Grandma Hera said you used to love going to the Annual Party. What happened?" Storm asked as he put a grape in his mouth.

"Give me a reason why I should tell you," Lunesta said as she put some pancakes, scrambled eggs and hash browns on Storms plate.

"You are very easy to read and if you're not happy then I am not happy. So tell me what is troubling you." Storm said as he put some scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"Lets just say there is a person there that I am not very fond of. And now that you have come, he will be more annoying then ever," Lunesta spat out.

"Let me guess this guy named Osiris wants to marry you but you want nothing to do with him," Storm raised an eyebrow at the end and took a gulp of apple juice.

"What makes you say that? Who told you that," Lunesta asked as she sipped her coffee.

"Grandma Hera told me. She said that when this person named Osiris started to ask you to marry him and you said no. He persisted so you stop coming to the party where you knew he will be for sure," Storm finished his meal and walked his dish over to the tub where they did their dishes.

"My mom is right. I would go all the time if Osiris will stop asking me. I don't even like him and he knows it to. He just isn't the person I want to spend my life with that's all," Lunesta looked down and felt a small hand squeeze her shoulder she looked up to see Storms emerald eyes looking at her.

"If you need any help in getting rid of him. I'll be glad to help. I don't want my guardian to be sad at the party." Storm said with a sincere face.

"Thanks for the offer, Storm. We better get going otherwise my mom will have a fit," Lunesta said while getting up putting the mug in the tub. She walked over touched Storms shoulder and with a pop disappeared.

They rematerlized at a glen that was protected by trees of every kind, There were people everywhere setting up for the Annual Party. Games, food, and entertainment everything you could think of was there. Lunesta and Storm soon found Grandma Hera and Grandpa Jupiter.

"There you are," cried Grandma Hera and wrapped both Lunesta and Storm in a bone-crushing hug. Well it would crush a few bones if you were human and not from the planet Risa.

"Now Hera, give them sometime to breathe," chuckled Grandpa Jupiter. "I'm glad you could make it."

"I told you Dad I would be here, didn't I," Lunesta said with a sly smile and then gave the man a hug. "So who else will be here?"

"Well obviously family, your friends Aphro and Hep and their son Apollo. Osiris, sorry dear but I have to invite him. The Royal Court will also be here, so be on your best behavior. Everyone in Ganee and a few other people in Selena Lake and Windrow Mountain. I think that's it. Have I missed anyone Jupiter," Grandma Hera asked her husband.

"No I don't think so Hera," Grandpa Jupiter replied smoothly.

"Lunesta," said a deep voice that sounded very familiar to Storm.

"Hey, Hep, Aphro, how are you doing? Why Apollo you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"Yes he sure has, Lunesta. Whose your friend?" asked Aphrodite.

"You remember him. Hephaestus, do you recognize him?" Lunesta raised an eyebrow at Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked at Storm and walked around him.

After a moment, his eyes lit up, "Why Harry, what is your new name and element?"

"Storm, I have the element of weather," Storm said with a broad smile on his face.

"Well Storm meets my son, Apollo. Element of healing, prophecies and most of the arts," Aphrodite said with a smile.

"Hello Storm," Apollo said quietly. He had brown skin with dark hair but a very handsome face for five years old.

"Hello Apollo," Storm said as they shook hands. "Want to go try out the games, Apollo?"

"Sure."

"They seem to be getting on fine," Hephaestus remarked as the three friends watch the boys doing the different games.

"I'm going to go and get something to drink," Lunesta walked away from her friends and walked over to the tables with different drinks on it. Lunesta choose a drink that was a honey-brown and took a sip.

"Why hello, Lunesta," said a cool voice. Lunesta just ignored the voice and took another sip. "You know you want me Lunesta. So please marry me," a man asked with gold blond hair and amber eyes.

"I'm telling you this once and for all. I do not like you, and I will not marry you ever, Osiris," Lunesta spat at Osiris turned on her heel to locate Storm.

"Hey, Lunesta are you all right," Aphrodite, asked. Lunesta felt slender arms and knew them to be Aphrodite.

"Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Because he grew getting everything he wanted at that minute." Aphrodite said a small voice knowing that is the best way to cool down Lunesta, when she got like this.

"I've said no to him a thousand times. Why can't he just listen to me? If he wants to make me happy he would leave me alone."

"Yeah, well most boys and men are pretty thick when it comes to love," Aphrodite hugged Lunesta. "Don't worry he'll give up or I could use some of my power, to manipulate him to like someone else if you want?"

"No, don't I'm just going to have to deal with it."

"Well I'm here for you if you need it," Aphrodite said and gave her childhood friend a hug. Suddenly a silvery white Golden retriever (a/n think patronus) ran over to the two friends.

Aphrodite and Lunesta parted, the dog faced Lunesta and said, "The Royal Family calls for a meeting right now. They are by the tanji drums," and with that the dog disappeared.

"Well I better see what's going on. I'll meet up with you later." With that, Lunesta left to go over to the drums. Lunesta quickly found the Royal Court. She curtsied to them and then said in a polite tone, "You called me."

"Yes, we did Lunesta. There has been a change in the prophecy were going to have one extra person coming over not just the three kids," Queen Luna said as she fanned herself.

"The newcomer is someone Storm trust and is an adult. You will be getting him next year, around the time when you picked up Storm." The Queen did an odd motion with her hands and huge stack of papers came flying over to Lunesta.

"That is his biography," the King Helios replied.

"How has the prophecy changed," Lunesta asked politely.

Storm and Apollo came running over to Lunesta, who was looking threw some pages and was nodding her head every so often.

"Lunesta," the two boys said at the same time breaking Lunesta of her concentration.

She looked around then she looked down rolled her eyes and smiled, "What do you two need?"

"We just wanted to see what you were doing that's all," Storm replied as he an Apollo got on the bench. Lunesta didn't bother to hid the papers like usual. Storm looked at the papers and saw boring adult stuff.

"Well I'm not dong anything of interest. So you two run along, wreck havoc, set a few things on fire. The usual boys get in trouble stuff," Lunesta said with a smile and started to get up.

"Hey sis," a male voice said. Lunesta spun around and triped over the bench, she then landed in the arms of a male with auburn hair and chocolate eyes.

"Ares," Lunesta said as the man got her up right again.

Apollo was looking at the girl behind him. She had the deepest black hair he had ever seen with a pale creamy colored skin. Her eyes were also very dark that you couldn't see the iris. She was beautiful but girls had cooties so Apollo pushed it to the back of his mind.

Storm, looked at the man and Lunesta and figuring that the two were siblings. One, the man called her sis. Two, Storm knew that Lunesta had a brother named Ares. Three, there was some family resemblance. But who the girl was Storm had no idea maybe the daughter.

The man and Lunesta broke apart. "Lunesta, you remember my daughter Layla. Element darkness, and very useful night vision," the man said.

"Isn't the name Layla, Hebrew for night?" Lunesta asked the man. The man looked over at the girl, Layla.

Layla drew in a breath and said, "Yes ma'am. It is and I though it was very pretty."

"Layla that is a pretty name. Just don't call me ma'am. Call me Aunt Lunesta dear," Lunesta said with a smile. Layla nodded and also put on a smile.

"Hey, Layla my name is Storm. This is my new friend Apollo," Storm said.

"Whose he," the man asked quietly.

"I'm his guardian. Also one of the people in the you-know-what," Lunesta said just as quietly.

"Oh, well my name is Ares, brother to this lady over here who refuse to marry."

"Well sorry if I haven't found the right guy yet. I don't want to live the rest of my life with a slob," Lunesta retorted.

"Not all men are slobs," Ares said.

"No, just you," a women said with silver hair and silver eyes with a moon necklace. "Hey, Lunesta how are you?"

"Doing good and you, Artemis?"

"All right. Or at least as good as it can get with your brother as my lame excuse for a husband," Artemis teased.

"I'm standing right here people. So do not pretend I'm not here," Ares said and he put his hands on his hips.

"All right, all right. I'll stop teasing you for now," Artemis said.

"Mom," Layla moaned.

"Storm this Artemis, my brothers wife. Layla's mom," Lunesta said.

"Hello, Storm," Artemis said.

"May I ask what your element is?" Storm asked.

"Of course, my element is hunting and archery as well as being a pain to men. Ares element is savage war, vengeance, and anger. How I fell in love with him. I have no idea." Storm nodded his head in understanding.

Soon the party started to disappear. That night when Storm went to bed, he knew that his life would never be like those that were born in this wonderful world.

A/N I'm finally done with this chapter. Those of you, who can figure out who the people are in Storm's dream and get it right, get a strawberry mochi. Strawberry rice ice cream really good, I'm not kidding. Please review. Next chapter Lunesta is going to pick up the new person.


	5. Welcome to Risa, Black

Chapter 5: Welcome to Risa, Black

It's been a year since Storm left Earth and came to Risa. Storm had a very good grasp on what he could do with his element. He was at first grade level (third if you lived on Earth) of school. His best friends were his cousin Layla and his friend through their parents Apollo. He was a very happy six years old. Who had plenty of love through his aunts and uncles, Lunesta and his grandparents not to mention friends.

Storm was at the top of his class in both academics and martial arts. Halfway threw his transformation (a/n animagus). Storm was a very happy child even though he did miss his godfather a lot. So, it was on July 30th when Storm was over at his grandparent's house for a sleepover with Layla and Apollo that Lunesta left the house and went to Earth.

Lunesta reappeared in a living room that was very dark. A bit to dark for Lunesta taste, Lunesta whispered a few words and beam of light went flying out of her hand and floated above her head making her look more like angel. She walked up the stairs that were to right up to the second level. She then made a right and came upon a door. Lunesta knocked on the door. "Whose their," a voice sounded. One that sounded like it had been crying when Lunesta got to the Black Manor.

"Someone with a request," Lunesta answered smoothly. I hope this works, Lunesta thought.

"What's the request?" Sirius asked.

"Let me in and I'll tell you," Lunesta said firmly.

"All right come in." Lunesta opened the door to see a man with hair to his shoulders. Lunesta had to admit he looked pretty dashing if he would just smile. "So what do you want?" Sirius asked.

"To offer you pretty much the same thing I offered Harry," Lunesta said simply.

Sirius bolted up and looked at Lunesta threw cool grey eyes, " How do you know about Harry. You look familiar. Have we met?"

"No not really. I was the person who picked up Harry Potter and left the message saying don't try to track him. Also to believe in the Boy-Who-Lived and not the Girl-Who-Lived," Lunesta said in a calm voice.

"That's right. You were the one who took Harry away from me," Sirius said with venom in his voice.

"I know and he has been very happy for the last year and I have been asked to bring you to Harry," Lunesta looked at Sirius. Sirius face quickly went from nasty look to one of pure joy so fast that Lunesta had to blink a few times.

"You mean be with Harry. Where ever he is and leave here?"

"Yes. Do you except this offer?"

"Can we go now?" Sirius wined, Lunesta laughed the irony of it all was almost too much. "What are you laughing at?"

"That is exactly what Harry said when I asked him if he excepted the offer. That's all."

"Well, can we go know," Sirius moaned.

Lunesta shook her head and said, "Sure, grab my hand and hold on tight." Once Sirius grabbed her hand Lunesta took off they rematerlized in front of the Royal Family. For some odd reason when Sirius let go of Lunesta hand, it seemed to have the effect of burning but there was something different about it.

"Mr. Sirius Orion Black Welcome to Risa. My name is King Helios," King Helios said with a smile.

"I'm Queen Luna," Queen Luna stated.

"I'm Prince Star," Prince Star stated.

"I'm Princess Comet," Princess Comet smiled at Sirius.

"Sirius if you want to live here you most obey the rules," Queen Luna said sharply. Sirius made a quick yes with the head movement. He reminded Lunesta of a dog, duh he is a dog that's his main form, Lunesta thought.

"Then come closer, please," Prince Star replied. Sirius moved closer to the Royal Family.

"No close your eyes and leave them closed until I say so," Princess Comet said in a sweet voice. For once in Lunesta life, she wanted to hurt the princess for talking in that tone of voice. What's happing to me? This has never happened before," she thought and mentally shook her head. The Royal Family said a few spells and a mist covered over Sirius in a few seconds the cloud lifted.

"You're element is double you have the power of darkness and shadow as well as eternal time. Quite a good combination when you think of it. But also very dangerous," King Helios said.

"Names how about Chronos or Erebus you are allowed to say no," Queen Luna replied once she saw Sirius face.

"All right then no," Sirius replied politely

"How about something simple like, Procyon or Castor. Nothing special about them accept that their stars," Princess Comet suggested.

"No, can I just keep my name. It will be easier for me and you," Sirius replied. The entire family closed their eyes for a few minutes even though it felt like hours.

The family opened their eyes smiled and King Helios said, "Yes. But you only keep your first name because we do not believe in last or middle names."

"All right," Sirius said with a smile.

"Lunesta, may he stay at your house since Storm is out on a sleepover and you can fill Sirius in," Queen Luna asked.

"Of course. Come on. Sirius," Lunesta and Sirius went outside the palace.

"Are you married?" Sirius asked when the two of them were half way to Lunesta house.

"Nope, I'm single even though this creep I know keeps asking me to marry him and I keep telling him no. You?"

"No, other wise you would have had a bit more harder time on convincing me to come here," Sirius smiled at Lunesta that made her cheeks heat up, thank god its dark, Lunesta thought. "So who is Storm exactly then if you don't have a husband?"

"Harry. When he came here we changed his name to Storm, he lives with me. His parents were pretty stupid to let him go," Lunesta said.

"Well it's changed a lot this past year. When we told Storm's dad he didn't care. Lily stopped spoiling Vanessa or at least tried. James kept going behind her back and getting whatever toy it was. So about two months ago Lily divorced James. She has been living as a muggle as far as I know. Only Dumbledore knows where she is and he won't tell. James still spoils the little brat," Sirius took a deep breath.

"Well Storm will be glad that at least his mother learned the lesson," Lunesta stated as he opened the door to her house.

"Yeah, she as well as myself believes in the Boy-Who-Lived. It did make more sense and the cut on Vanessa's hand was most likely done from the ceiling or something not from Voldemort," Sirius put on a bemused face. Lunesta had to admit he was pretty cute.

"Want something to drink," she asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure what do you have to drink," he called out from the living room where he was looking at all the stuff Storm has made, and awards he won.

"We have tea but not the type your use to. A special type of coffee that taste a whole lot better then your version. Water, that is very healthy for you. Want to keep me going on," Lunesta called out from over her shoulder.

"Sure, you have a lovely voice," Sirius said he quickly put his hand over his mouth and Lunesta couldn't help but laugh at the look on his face. Pretty soon Sirius was laughing right along, "Sure I'll try the tea." A few seconds later the tea was done and Lunesta poured out two glasses. "What are all these awards?" Sirius asked as Lunesta brought him his tea.

"Well the one on the far right with the storm cloud on it. He got that one at the end of the year for winning the spelling bee. The one next to it with man doing karate is for winning a competition he was in for the beginners. He was really good to. Next, his academic award for getting what you would call Os in all his classes. This one with bow and arrow he got for completing level one of archery in record timing. He is a really talent boy. He finished the entire Lord of the Rings series in a month. I didn't finish it that fast. Yet, he passed all the tests that say he read the books. I have no clue how his biological parents gave him up for that stupid girl. Just not logical."

"Well Lily noticed on how special he really was after he left but his father didn't care squat just shrugged his shoulders and pretty much said more things for Vanessa. I can't believe I was ever his best friend. Practically a brother but that James is gone and probably not coming back. He also became Lily's worst nightmare because he was doing exactly what she feared he would. He stopped caring about her in a way. He wasn't there for her when Storm left. He didn't even care. He kept going behind her back to get Vanessa something she doesn't even need. No wonder Vanessa is such a bitch. Pardon my language but I hardly doubt she will have any friends, let alone a boyfriend who can stand her. I just can't see it happening," Sirius shook his head.

"You once really did care for Storm's father didn't you," Lunesta asked as she sipped some of her drink both of them somehow got on the porch and were rocking on the hanging bench Lunesta owned.

"I did until that Halloween. Then it just went down hill. He started to pay more attention to Vanessa then to Storm. I never really did believe that Vanessa defeated Voldemort. She just didn't fit the prophecy," Sirius turned to Lunesta looked at her with his cool grey eyes.

"You're right she doesn't. There are actually two prophecies that contain Storm in them," Lunesta started to tell him about the second prophesy.

At the end of it Sirius sighed, "Wow. That's amazing. Do you know who the others are?"

Lunesta nodded, "You know the parents of two them. The other one is what you would call a muggle-born. So, you don't know her parents. But we know where they are. What they want and what they feel at every second of everyday. So they'll be safe don't worry. We won't let anything happen to them."

"You sound like stalkers when you say it like that," Sirius said as he took another gulp of tea.

"In a way we are, but it is only to make sure that the others are cared for and nothing truly bad happens to them. We don't even know what will happen to them until their here and even then were not sure. We just want them safe," Lunesta said. She finished her drink and the two went back inside.

"Are you having a party here tomorrow for Storm?"

"Yes, even though it's not here it will be in the Aragorn Forest. Trust me its going to be a big event. Probably as big as Bilbo's 111th birthday party," Lunesta stated.

"Whose birthday?"

"Never read Lord of the Rings have you," Lunesta remarked.

"Nope. Don't read," Sirius said proudly.

Lunesta turned to him and said silkily, "You will here. Its late we better get to bed. You can have either Storm's bed or the couch."

"I'll have the couch," Lunesta nodded and threw Sirius a blanket and a few pillows. "Good night Sirius. I'll wake you up when we need to get ready for the party." With that, Lunesta left Sirius walked into the room. When Lunesta went to bed, she couldn't get Sirius face out of her mind.

A/N you can probably see where this going. Next chapter party scene, after that I'll be doing some jumps up to more important stuff in the story. Just let everyone know Lunesta and Sirius are the same age. Please Review.


	6. Happy Birthday Storm

Chapter 6: Happy Birthday Storm

"Wake up, wake up!!!!!!!!!" Storm screeched. "Today's my birthday. Today's my birthday."

"Storm be quiet I'm trying to sleep. I need my beauty rest," Layla mumbled into her pillow. Apollo just kept on sleeping completely oblivious to Storm.

"Come on we need to get to the Aragorn Forest," Storm called out.

"Not till midday. So be quiet and go back to sleep Storm," Layla said as she gave Storm a piercing look. He didn't flinch like most people would do if you were given the look Layla had.

"Look Layla I never had a birthday party in my entire life that I can remember. So this means a lot to me." Storm explained to one of his best friends.

"That's why you're here and not there," Layla pointed out. "Now go back to bed. Grandma Hera will wake you when we need to go. I promise."

Storm shook his head. She didn't understand. Layla didn't grow up the way he did. She always had people who loved her. Storm never had a party just for him. He never got any attention except from his godfather and the house-elves. Thinking of his godfather made him a bit sad that he was not here, he would have loved to been here for this party.

Vanessa always got the parties one on Halloween and the other on their birthday. The cake didn't even have Storm's earth name on it. To him this will be one of the greatest moments of his life.

"Sirius get up the tanji drums are playing. We need to quickly get over to the Aragorn Forest," Lunesta called out. Her head was wet with a wave of her hand a beam of light came and wrapped itself around Lunesta head for a few seconds, it soon disappeared and her head was dried.

"Then lets go," Sirius was already in the kitchen sitting on the chair waiting patiently.

"Then lets go," Lunesta replied with a smile on her face. Lunesta held Sirius hand. Her stomach did a flip-flop and when the two of them rematerialized in the Aragorn Forest.

"Lunesta," Aphrodite called out from the other side of the glen. Lunesta motioned for Sirius to fallow her.

"We better get started if were going to finish by midday," Ares stated.

"The lets get going what are we waiting for," Artemis asked.

"Hold on for one second. This is Sirius," Lunesta pointed to Sirius and quickly stated, "Storm's godfather. Element darkness, shadow and eternal time, he will be helping moving stuff around. Nothing to big since he has never had training."

"Fare enough. Lunesta and Sirius will work on entertainment. Love, you work on the games for the kids. Aphrodite, you work on the refreshments. Hephaestus, you get the fun part. You need make sure all the goodies are done, in other words the food. I don't want to hear any reports on missing limbs or anything of that sort. So try to keep your temper down," Ares stated.

"Two things wrong with that. One, what are you doing Mister? Two you're the one who should keep the temper. Not me," Hephaestus said with a stern face.

"Aphro, Artemis looks after those two. I don't want this party ruined over something this silly," Lunesta whispered to her friends who both nodded their heads and went to calm down their husbands. She then turned to Sirius, "Come on Sirius. We need to get over to the entertainment."

Lunesta and Sirius quickly set to work on getting the entertainment ready. By midday, everything was ready. Lunesta turned to Sirius and said sharply and yet kindly at the same time, "Transform into a dog. I want to surprise Storm." Sirius raised an eyebrow at her but transformed into a big black shaggy dog. Lunesta was on nerves and was getting more nervous by the minute. Suddenly a group of five came into view.

Storm took in a deep breath when he looked at the glen that was in the Aragorn Forest. It was covered in royal blue and black, Storms favorite colors. There were games galore, and the tanji-drumming stand was up. There was a huge table that had drinks and food on it that seemed to stretch for miles. In the middle of it all, was Lunesta with a huge smile on her face. Storm ran all the way up to her and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Storm repeated as he hugged Lunesta. Storm didn't notice Lunesta give a slight nod to the dog.

The dog morphed back into a human and said, "Sure, give her the hugs and not me. What am I chop liver." Storm quickly turned around and their before him was the person he thought he would never see again for a long time.

"Padfoot!" Storm somehow jumped from Lunesta over to Sirius. Tears were now falling down his face. "Are you going to stay here with me?" Storm asked in between sniffles not caring what his friends thought.

"Yes, I am here to stay, Storm. I did promise you, did I not?" Sirius replied as he hugged Storm close tears falling down his cheeks to.

"Yes, you did," was all Storm could say.

"Just take out my heart and stomp on it. Put salt and vinegar on it throw it in the dirt," Aphrodite said tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

"Come on were here to party," Layla said in a good meaningful way. Sirius gave Storm a one more hug before setting him down. Layla went up to Sirius stuck out her hand and Sirius shook it, "Hello my name is Layla, element darkness. Anyone who is a friend of Storm's is a friend of mine."

Apollo also went up stuck out his hand and Sirius also shook his hand, "My name is Apollo, element healing, prophecy and most of the arts, and pretty much the same thing that Layla said. A friend of Storms is a friend of mine."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Layla quickly plunged her hand into her side bag and pick up something wrapped in paper. It was in a long cylinder shaped. Layla turned her head to Lunesta, "Lunesta where may I put Storm's present?"

"Over here," Lunesta showed Layla and Apollo where to put the presents. Soon more and more people started to come. 25 minutes later, the entire glen was covered with people.

"Now that everyone is here. I think we can cut the cake," Lunesta said once she had everyone attention. Everyone quickly went to a table. Lunesta, Sirius, Storm, Artemis, Ares, Layla, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Apollo were all sitting at one table. The entire group started to sing Happy Birthday to Storm in the Ancient Language. While the singing was happing, a huge cake, that was layered, moved its way over to Storm with six candles in it. "Make a wish, Storm," Lunesta said. Storm closed his eyes made his wish and blow out his candles. Everyone cheered, while Sirius and Lunesta took out the candles and cut the cake for everyone.

When all the cake was finished, Lunesta got up on a chair and soon had everyone's attention. "I think its time to open presents." All the kids cheered and quickly went to the stage that had all the presents on it. And there were a lot. Storm planted himself in the middle of the presents waiting patiently, with a huge grin on his face. Soon all the kids were crowed around. "Here you go Storm," Lunesta said and handed him her present.

It was heavy and in a rectangles shape. Storm ripped off the paper and was soon found with three books. Each one in leather with words in Gold saying 'Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers, and The Return of the King.' "It's exactly what I wanted, how did you know?!"

"Easy, didn't want you to keep on taking my copies and I thought you would like this. So really it was a lucky guess," Lunesta replied and kissed Storm's forehead.

"This one next, Storm," Layla said as she gave Storm her present, "It's from me and Apollo, and our parents mainly the men." Storm opened the package to see a bow and arrows in a case made out of some material that was very strong but light. It was a deep blue with black lining. Everyone but Apollo and Layla drew in their breaths when they saw what the present was. The bow was made out of some type of wood that Storm could identify; it had intricate designs on it. The arrows were made out of the strong redwoods that grew in the forest. The point was very sharp as Storm found out the hard way.

"You gave a six year old a bow and arrows. Ares! Hephaestus! Get over here!" Lunesta yelled. When none of the men moved, Lunesta made some complicated hand movements and the two men were in the air and Lunesta dragged them into the forest and Storm had a very good idea why. Storm was pretty sure that he heard Ares and Hephaestus saying that he was going to need it next year in school.

"Next gift," Sirius said once Lunesta, Ares, and Hephaestus had disappeared into the forest.

A girl who was in Storm's archery and swordsmanship class, named Athena, then gave Storm her present, "Here you go, Storm." This one was very long and when Storm pulled, the wrapping paper off he found a box. Inside the box were a sword and four daggers with the family crest on the handles and sapphires and obsidian outlining the crests. When Storm pulled the sword out of it scabbard it felt very light to him. It was double bladed and Storm could tell that it had been folded and refolded many times. The daggers were short but light brilliant for attacking. Inscribed on them was the name Storm. The swords and daggers scabbards had the different weather elements on it.

"My father helped me make it," Athena started, "When I overheard Layla and Apollo saying they were going to make a bow and arrows for you I decided to make a sword and a few daggers. Were going to need them next year in class you know."

" I know. Thanks," Storm said as he gazed at his new things and hugged his friend.

"Storm I suggest you hide the sword and daggers before Lunesta comes back," Sirius suggested as he also gazed at the sword and daggers. His eyes as big as saucers, Storm nodded put the sword back into its sheath and quickly hid it in Layla's bag with her permission.

"Storm," said Queen Luna kindly she handed Storm his present from the Royal Court. The present was round in shape. Storm opened his present to find a big diamond.

"Oh, my god," said Layla she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Storm, this is called a mental diamond (a/n I know bad name). Now is what you do is you use your mind power to create in sense light. You can make different colors and shapes. All you have to do is picture yourself inside the diamond making light and or shape. Prince Star and I use this often to help with your mental power. You will see in time young one," Princess Comet replied kindly. "You'll see."

Soon Lunesta, Ares, and Hephaestus came back to the party. Ares and Hephaestus still had all their limbs. Except Ares seemed to have a limp, while Hephaestus seemed to wince often. Other wise they looked fine. Storm showed Lunesta the diamond and took it very well. "Well at least you didn't get another weapon." Everyone nodded their heads and put on smiles even the Royal Family. The rest of the party went on smoothly as well as the presents. That night when Lunesta put Storm to bed, he fell asleep with a huge smile on his face.

A/N why did I just give a six year old a bow, arrows, a sword and some daggers because it will be very important later on. That line where Aphrodite was saying take my heart out and roll it in the dirt thing. My mom does say that, so I give credit to my mom for that. Please review. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Luren whose grandfather Albert Vincent Lopes died during the making of this chapter, may he rest in peace.


	7. Help Me!

Chapter 7: Help Me!

Sirius had been on Risa for five months. Storm was surprised when he was told what his mom did for him. Lunesta noticed that she was having very peculiar feelings toward Sirius and it was driving her mad.

"Aphro," called Lunesta as she opened the door into her best friends house.

Aphrodite came in with a puzzled look on her face when she saw Lunesta. "What's up?"

"The sky. I need your help with something can we talk privately for a while," Lunesta asked her friend. Aphrodite could tell that her friend was in some sort of trouble. Aphrodite nodded her head and led Lunesta into her and Hephaestus room even though the two weren't back yet.

"What's troubling you," Aphrodite asked again once they were situated in the room. Lunesta looked out the window for a moment as if thinking what to say. Aphrodite waited patiently they had time. Hephaestus and Apollo weren't due to come home any time.

"How did you know you were falling in love with Hephaestus," Lunesta asked quietly. Aphrodite pondered this for a while.

"I always thought he was cute but when the hormones kicked in, oh boy. His head was always in my head. I started to remember all the little things he did that most people never noticed. But have an actual time that I realized I fell head over heels in love. I can't tell you because I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"I think I'm falling for Sirius and it's scaring me," Lunesta said softly.

"Why?"

"I know nothing about him. Let alone love. What if he doesn't love me back, Aphrodite? I don't think I'll be able to stand it. What if Storm doesn't like it? Aphrodite help me," moaned Lunesta a few tears went down her face.

If the circumstances were different Aphrodite would of have teased Lunesta, but thought better about it. Aphrodite got off the bed and hugged Lunesta. "Shh, shh, it's all right. Well I think you just found your soul mate, Lunesta."

Lunesta sniffled, "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite pulled back enough so they could see their faces clearly, "Hephaestus told me a few days ago that Sirius felt the same way about you. I can also see it in your and Sirius eyes. Do remember what my element is. I know these things. Just like on how I know who is Apollo soul mate."

"You do realize how freaky that is," Lunesta asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, that is why I like it. I love to freak people out with it," Aphrodite chuckled. "Anything else, Lunesta?"

"Yeah, if you're right then how do you. You know ask him?"

"Well you could ask him out on a date. Put a note saying I like you wherever he sleeps. Just tell him or try to subtle tell him you like him. Personally though don't do the subtle thing if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I get it. I guess but what would you do and also realize that I have to take Storm into consideration with this," Lunesta asked.

"I think Storm will like the arrangement. Which road to take I can't answer. You need to answer that one not me. But I am here if you need me, all right." Aphrodite gave her friend a one armed hug. "My little friend is growing up." Lunesta quickly found a pillow and threw it at Aphrodite.

"I'll remember this when you need something from me like babysitting Apollo," Lunesta retorted a she tried to keep a strait face. It failed miserable both of them just laughed.

"Seriously, just ask him how he feels when your around you do usually know when someone is lying," Aphrodite said and the two women left the room and went their separate ways for the day.

Lunesta walked backed toward her house with a bemused expression on her face. Storm was out for the day. This meant that Lunesta had the house to herself and most likely Sirius. Lunesta walked into her house, went straight into the living room, and fell on the couch.

"Had a tough day at work," Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow from the kitchen.

"You could say that," Lunesta answered with out looking at him.

"Storm won't be in tilled late if I got Ares message right. He's taking Storm and Layla up to the mountains to work on something," Sirius called from the kitchen. "Want something to drink or eat?"

"Tea will be fine," Lunesta replied. There was silence a very uncomfortable silence. Neither of them spoke until Sirius gave Lunesta her tea, "Thanks, Sirius." Sirius nodded and sat on the chair adjacent to the couch.

"No problem, Lunesta," Sirius had a bemused look on his face as he said it. Lunesta got up, picked up one of the Lord of the Rings books, and sat back down on the couch. "Lunesta," Sirius asked his voice seemed a bit scared or worried about something.

Yes, Sirius," Lunesta looked up from her book and brown met grey.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight since Storm wont be home until late," stuttered Sirius.

"Sure, where do you want to go," Lunesta replied with a smile.

"How about the restaurant in Windrow Mountain. The one that is at the top with the magnificent view, Riverside Inn," Sirius said with a smile that made Lunesta's heart melt.

"All right, what time so I know when to get ready."

"Its two now. so how about six and I'll make reservations."

"All right at six you can pick me up. Let me just send a message to a friend." Lunesta did some hand movements and a silvery falcon came flying out and went soaring out of the house and into the sky. With that, the two broke to get ready for their date later that evening.

It was five fifty and Sirius as nerves as hell. Even that was an understatement in itself. Sirius was dressed in a white dress shirt with a tie and black slacks. He knocked on the door of Lunesta's room. Lunesta opened the door and Sirius breath got cut in his throat.

Lunesta was wearing a silver dress that fitted her curves perfectly. Her silver shawl was draped over shoulders gently and was wearing silver high-heeled shoe to match. Her hair was in curls that draped over shoulders and back. She was also wearing some type of fragrance that smelled like vanilla mixed with flowers. In other words she was beautiful and even that was an understatement.

"Ready to go," Lunesta asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," and the two of them left arm in arm. In a wink of an eye, they disappeared. When they reappeared, they were standing in front of a restaurant that had the cabin feel to it. The couple entered the restaurant and was met with heavenly smells and the quite chatter of the other people there. There was also the music in the background that gave it an even more romantic look to it.

"Hello how many people," a waitress with olive skin asked.

"Two under the name 'Lunesta'," Sirius told the waitress.

"Ahh, yes here you are fallow me," the waitress started to walk toward the back where it lead to the patio and the magnificent view.

The patio was all made out of wood with intricate designs over the tables. The waitress led the couple over to a table with a bench that faced the view and the water. The two of them slid in and the waitress handed them their menus, and left saying their waiter will be here shortly. The two of them were looking threw their menus in peaceful silence.

A few minutes later a man about five foot ten with brown skin approached the couple, "Hello my name is Mars. What will you two like for dinner," the man asked in a deep voice.

"I'll have the Garden Chicken with a side of cornbread," Lunesta replied as she handed her menu to Mars.

"To drink Madame?" Mars asked.

"Water will be fine."

"You sir," Mars turned to Sirius.

Sirius replied, "I'll have the Basil Beef with cranberry sauce. A side of pumpkin bread, to drink also water." Sirius handed his menu to Mars who nodded took the menu and left the couple.

"I forgot tell you. It seems that Apollo wanted a sleep over today, so Layla and Storm are going over to his house tonight. Which means house to ourselves," Lunesta said her voice sounded a bit uneasy.

"I won't make any moves on you unless you want them. Even then, I probably won't. So don't worry," Sirius responded gently with a smile.

"Thanks that makes me feel better," Lunesta chuckled. It sounded like bells to Sirius.

"Just out of curiosity who was that creep that kept asking you to marry him?"

"His name is Osiris. Friend of the family's threw our parents. Anytime he sees me asks him to marry him and give him the same answer no. At first, I said it kindly then he started to get annoying and soon I just started to yell at him and say no very meanly. Aphrodite says that if I go out with him or I go out with someone else he'll leave me alone. He really is annoying person," Lunesta replied with venom.

"Reminds me a bit of Lily and James in our younger years. James would just keep asking Lily out. It wasn't until the middle of our seventh year did she go out with him. Lily would always hex him, yell at him. He never gave up. He just lost it a year ago. He really is stupid," Sirius muttered.

"You know in a way I am thankful toward Storms parents for treating him like they did. One he wouldn't be here most likely. Two it would have been harder to get him over here if he did have good life over there. When I think of that I feel awful because Storm didn't like that life, they never paid attention to him. I know more about him then they ever will. Probably become second once his soul mate gets here," Lunesta looked over at Sirius and their eyes once again met. Slowly they started to inch closer together.

"Your food is here," Mars called the couple jumped quickly turned to see their food coming closer.

"Thank you," Sirius and Lunesta said at the same time. Mars put their food on the table and departed.

"I'll give you 10 for a very romantic spot if our waiter didn't just interrupt us," Lunesta said she quickly covered her mouth and murmured, "Did I just say that aloud."

"Yes, and I complete agree with you." Sirius said with a smile. "You know you're beautiful when you're embarrassed." Lunesta turned to him with a strait face that quickly melt into laughter.

"You're something Sirius. Really something," Lunesta said threw her smile. Dinner pasted too quickly for the couple. Soon they left the restaurant and went back to Lunesta house.

"Maybe you should walk me to my bedroom. Since you live in the same house as me," Lunesta teased.

"All right then. Can I ask for one thing in return," Sirius asked once they got to the doorframe of Lunesta's room.

"Yes," Lunesta replied with a mischief glint in her eyes. Sirius bend down and kissed her, while Lunesta led them in to her bedroom.

A/N you guys can use your imagination now, to figure out what the two are doing. Next chapter is when the three kids come in. There really is a Riverside Inn restaurant. I just remolded it a bit to fit the story better. It's in United States Oregon, in Troutdale by the Valley River Gorge. Look it up. Please review.


	8. Here They Come

Chapter 8: Here They Come

Storm was now twelve and lot has changed. One of the major things was that Sirius and Lunesta got married and had now four years old, Hemera. Element earth (a/n mother earth) and light. Storm was still at the top of all his classes and also tutors everyone else. Layla and Apollo still to timid to tell each other that they like each other. Something that Storm and Aphrodite were planning to change soon, very soon.

Storm was happy that was all that mattered to Lunesta and Sirius. Storm had five transformation animals, which was not that surprising at Risa. Sirius himself has changed, he was a far happier man then he ever was on Earth. Also, he worked for Ganee tanji drumming association. In other words, he was one of the tanji drummers who get people up, or set them to sleep. They have also played for the Royal Court a few times. It was September 1 that this part of the story starts.

"Storm dear," Lunesta walked into her son's room to see Storm reading.

"Yeah mom?" Storm had started to call Lunesta and Sirius mom and dad a few months after the wedding.

"Your father and I have some errands to do. We probably won't be home until the afternoon so can you drop of Hemera at Grandma's and Grandpa's before going to school?" Lunesta asked.

Storm had grown out his hair so it fell to his shoulders. Which made a lot of girls drool for some odd reason? "All right, but why not do it during the day or why is it going to take twelve hours to do?" Storm raised his eyebrow at her with a sly smile on his lips.

"I'm going to have to tell you aren't I," Lunesta sighed and walked over to Storms bed. "You remember when you were younger and I said that three kids would be coming when you turned twelve?"

"Yeah, so you going to have to get them today more like night," Storm asked.

Lunesta just nodded. "Yeah I can watch Hemera," Lunesta smiled kissed Storms forehead and quickly left. Then turned back and said thank you and left. Lunesta walked over to Sirius and with a nod both of them disappeared.

The reappeared in the Gryffindor common room. There were only three kids in the room two red heads and one brown head. All three kids jumped and turned to face the two adults. The red-hair boy went over to cover the red-hair girl.

"Don't worry were not here to attack you. Were actually here for the opposite," Lunesta turned to the red hair girl. "My name is Lunesta and this man is my partner in crime Sirius." Sirius gave a small yell when Lunesta mentioned the partner in crime. "Just kidding, love. Ginny do you want to grow up where no one will put you down because you're a girl or the littlest one. Hermione do you want to be where no one will think of you as a know-it-all. Everyone will treat you fairly."

"Ron, do you want be where no one can overshadow you. Where all you have to be is your self. Also just to mention you can also make the best of friends," Sirius asked Ron.

"What makes you say we can trust you," Hermione asked.

"Look deep inside you. You know those dreams you all have been having for a month now," Lunesta stated all the kids nodded their heads.

"You know that boy with black hair down to his shoulders. His name is Storm and his name used to be Harry Potter," Sirius finished.

Hermione had look recognition on her face, "The twin of Vanessa Potter. The boy who mysterious left?"

"I thought no one knew of Storms disappearance," Sirius put on a bemused face.

"Most don't I only know because Vanessa was saying on how stupid he was to have left Potter Manor and go with gypsies," Hermione said with a shrug.

"If I ever meet that girl again I am going to give her hell for doing what she has done to my godson. Saying that he is running around with gypsies. What the hell is James teaching that girl I have no idea," Sirius said to Lunesta.

"Godfather, you mean your Sirius Black the man who disappeared on the eve of July 31. People was saying that you and Lily Potter went out to look for Harry," Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, I used to be Sirius Black. I have no clue where Lily is probably being a muggle if anything. I did not look for Harry he more or less came to me," Sirius responded.

"No you just had to jump a few light years. You didn't even had to do any work either, now that I think of it," Lunesta muttered. "Hermione when you ask for proof what type are you for," Lunesta raised an eyebrow at the three.

"I really don't know," she murmured.

"You will be able to see your parents once every month. You can also become a great person, Hermione. How about this you see what life is like for two to three days and if you don't like it, you can return home. You have a great life. True your life is much better then Harry's was and to some extent also Ron and Ginny's. But I think you will like at Risa. The people are great not to mention the food. You will all come back here for your seventh year. So, you'll come back here when you turn seventeen when Ginny is sixteen. Please our people will love to have you," Lunesta begged.

"Hermione maybe we should try out the two to three day plan. Tomorrow is the first day of school technically which means were not going to miss anything new and then it's the weekend once again were not going to miss anything. So why not," Ron said.

Hermione turned to him and glared, "Why not? Because we could be missing very valuable learning experiences expectedly Ginny."

"Hermione if that is why you are worrying you because you shouldn't. We can have clones here so if you don't except you know exactly what you missed. So, in a way it will be like you never left. So can you please try it out, I think you'll like it," Lunesta said gently. "Please Hermione."

"I believe you will all like it there," Sirius said. "Not to mention they have the worlds biggest library out of the two worlds."

Hermione eyes brightened. "You promise us that if we don't except then we come back but if we do except I can see my parents once every month."

"Yes, I promise, Hermione," Lunesta said her eyes pleading. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, Lunesta hugged her.

"Are you guys in," Sirius asked Ron and Ginny. The two of them nodded. "Then take hold of my hands," Ron and Ginny took one of Sirius hand and in a flash the five of them disappeared.

"Oh, my god," Hermione's mouth dropped when she saw the Aragorn Forest. She could hear the birds and crickets chirp. Somewhere in the distance an owl hooted and the gush of a waterfall. Hermione could also smell the wood and flowers.

"Beautiful isn't it," Lunesta asked Hermione. Hermione could only nod.

"Gather close guys," Sirius asked the three kids traveled closer to Lunesta and Sirius who were conjuring blankets and pillows with their hands.

"You could do wand less magic," Ginny asked her eyes wide with amazement. Sirius and Lunesta just nodded their heads.

"Yep and you can to if you decided to live here," Lunesta said. "Here is the rule you can sleep any where you like as long as we can see you."

Ron, Ginny and Hermione nodded their heads. They took their blankets and pillows and slept near but not to near to Sirius and Lunesta. "In the morning we'll tell you what life is like here. But right now we need to get to sleep," Sirius said. "Good night." And everyone went to sleep.

A/N so we have the Ron, Ginny and Hermione here. I had to make Hermione a bit more cautious. She grew up with the stranger danger stuff, while Ron and Ginny did not. We will get to see a glimpse of Storm's power in the next chapter. Please review.


	9. Love At First Sight, Right

Chapter 9: Love at First Sight, Right

Ginny woke up to the sounds of drumming in the distance and the smell of pancakes. "Mm that smells good," Ginny muttered and walked over to the smell. Lunesta was making the pancakes on a rock that was over some boiling water that was in a bubble. "Um, are those pancakes clean?"

Lunesta smiled as she flipped a pancake, "Don't worry you won't get sick. I have already clean the rock."

"Oh, where is Mr. Black," Ginny asked as she sat opposite of Lunesta.

"Number one never calls him Mr. Black. We don't use last names so in reality, you only have one name and that is your first. So really you should call him Mr. Sirius."

"Then how do you tell one person from one family to the other?" Ginny asked.

"You're a very curious person. Just like Storm. We do it threw crests. Each family has a different crest. For example, Storm and his cousin friend Layla have the same crest cause they are part of the same family mine. Since Sirius never lived here, he never had a family crest until he married me and got my family crest. It's a bit complicated but it will make sense if you decided to stay," Lunesta said.

"I think I might. Its pretty here and you all seem so powerful. I want to be like that. My brothers are always pushing me down saying 'you're to young' or 'you're girl' and it hurts a lot," Ginny murmured as she brought her knees to her chest.

"Don't worry that won't happen here. We treat each other equally. We treat each other like family. So, in a sense you have a big family right here if you become one of us. People to talk to, to ask for help and people to yell at. I've done it a few times to my brother Ares and one of my best friends Hephaestus. They gave Storm a bow and a quiver of arrows. I was not a very happy camper. Even though I am still wondering who gave him that sword and those daggers," Lunesta muttered at the end.

"Why does he need, a bow, arrows, sword and daggers," Ginny asked sounding a bit afraid.

"I let you know when Hermione and Ron wake up," Lunesta said. She muttered a few words and two silver balls of light appeared and went over to Ron and Hermione. The balls of light started to make Hermione and Ron laugh. Soon both of them were yelling a surrender and mercy as well as uncle. "Then get up you two otherwise no breakfast," Lunesta said when the two balls of light disappeared. Hermione and Ron quickly got moving.

Sirius came in a few minutes later, "Good work out love."

"Yep, as always. I also made sure Storm was up and he was, the little bugger," Sirius said as he sat next to Lunesta and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Then he did what I asked him to do, which means he, Layla and Apollo can go to the beach. While Storm's and Apollo's unofficial fan club fallows," Lunesta sighed.

"Why does Storm and this Apollo have a fan club in the first place," Ginny asked.

"Girls find them attractive, while the boys admire their strength and loyalty," Sirius said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good combination really," Lunesta murmured.

Soon the five of them started walking and Sirius and Lunesta was telling the group all about life on Risa and answering their questions. It was close to midday when the group got to the gates of Ganee and entered. It was much different then Diagon Alley. It seemed more friendly and bigger then Diagon Alley.

"Mom, Dad," a voice called.

Lunesta and Sirius turned and smiled. "Come on I want you three to meet three other people," Lunesta said and they started to walk to a small café where two boys and a girl about twelve were eating.

One of the boys had shoulder length of strait black hair with brilliant emerald green eyes and lightning bolt scar on his forehead. The other had brown skin and shoulder length dark hair with a handsome face and blue eyes. The girl had the deepest shade of black and when the sun touched her hair, it looked purple. Her hair fell into the middle of her back in a braid. Her eyes were very dark color that you couldn't see her iris. "Is Layla jealous," the boy with the black hair smirked.

"I'm not jealous. I just think it's annoying that's all," the girl retorted and glared at the black haired boy.

"Hello everyone. Ron, Hermione and Ginny meet Storm, Apollo and Layla," Lunesta interrupted as she pointed out who was who.

"Storm, Apollo and Layla meet Ron, Hermione and Ginny," Sirius finished.

"Good afternoon," Storm said with a white smile that made Ginny grow weak in the knees. Storm was wearing a black type of robe with a crest on the right upper corner of the robe. He had on his back a quiver of arrows and a bow. While hanging at his side was a sword and a few daggers. Apollo and Layla had the same exact thing.

"You did drop Hemera off at Grandma Hera and Grandpa Jupiter's place," Lunesta asked.

"Yes, just ask Layla she was there," Storm said.

"All right it's a good thing they live close to us other wise that would have been a problem," Sirius added.

"Not necessarily, I could of dropped her off at Apollo's place," Storm put in.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but you guys still have school and we need to escort these kids to the Royal Court," Lunesta said kindly.

"You're right we better get back to school. See you later Mom, Dad," Storm said as he looked up at the sun. Storm, Apollo and Layla got up and disappeared into the crowd.

"What is the school like," Hermione asked.

"Depends some people find it easy like Storm does. Some find it moderate like Layla. There are the ones who find it difficult like Apollo and need their friends help most of the time. They teach different things like martial arts and academics. Swordsmanship thus the sword to archery thus the bow and arrows. You are allowed to go off campus for lunch, which is why we were able to meet Storm, Apollo and Layla. You guys will probably need to have a special type of curriculum since you never started your learning here. So you might not be with the regular kids for a while," Lunesta explained.

"Not to mention Storm is willing to tutor as long as none of the girls flirt with him," Sirius added.

"Yes, and he is an excellent teacher," Lunesta put in.

Soon the group reached its destination and entered the room where the Royal Court was at that moment. "Welcome to Risa. My name is King Helios." A man said with grey hair.

"Don't worry young ones. My name is Queen Luna." A woman also with grey hair said.

"My name is Prince Star. We are friendly people and hate war," a boy with golden hair.

"Do not fret we train vigorously but are very patient. My name is Princess Comet," a girl with black hair said with a smile.

"So how do you like Risa so far," King Helios said.

"It's beautiful and very friendly," Ginny said.

"You remind me of a little boy who came here and also fell in love with this world at first sight as well. He is still love with this world and would hate to part with it," Queen Luna said a far outlook in her eyes.

"Would you like to know what your element is so if you do stay you can pick a name and become one of us? Or would you rather not know," Princess Comet asked.

"I'll like to know," Ginny said after a moment of thought.

"I don't, Hermione said.

"Me neither," Ron muttered.

"All right then, Ginny please step foreword," Prince Star asked. Ginny quickly obey. "Close you eyes and keep them that way until I say so," Prince Star said kindly. Ginny took in a deep breath and closed her eyes she heard some words said and a flash of light. "You may open your eyes now."

Ginny opened her eyes. "You have the eternal flame," King Helios said. "This means that you have the power to control fire and anything that deals with it. You can create or destroy it. It is very powerful element you should feel honored to have received it."

"I do sir. I do," Ginny said with a smile.

"I believe that school will be out in a few minutes should we send a request to Storms teacher to let him out early," Princess Comet asked. The king nodded his head and with a few hand movements a shape came out of a scepter, he was caring with him. The shape looked a bit like lion, it quickly left the room. Ginny could tell that the Royal Court hade something big to say.

"Come on Storm. I saw how you looked at her," Layla nagged at Storm.

"Leave it. She is probably not interested in me any ways," Storm said back and then realized what he said and covered his mouth in horror.

Layla did an imitated evil chuckle, "You just admitted Storm. You like her. I never thought I'd see the day. Our little boy is growing up, Apollo."

"I know where you live so you better sleep with your eyes open Layla," Storm said threw gritted teeth.

"You do remember what my element is. So I wish you good luck," Layla said and pattered her cousins back. At that moment, a lion came pouncing into the classroom and walked up to the teacher. Everyone in the class went silent as they watched their teacher listening to the lion. After a minute or two, even though it felt like hours the lion disappeared into a mist.

The teacher got up and spoke, "Mr. Storm the Royal Courts want you. There will be no homework tonight. I'll see you on Monday." Storm just nodded his head.

"We'll meet you at Grandma's Hera and Grandpa's Jupiter's place, all right," Layla said. Storm just once again nodded his head picked up his stuff and left the classroom.

He jogged up to the palace and walked inside. A guard escorted him to where the Royal Court was. They were in the same room where he became a member of this wonderful place.

He opened the door walked in and bowed to the Royal Family, "You summoned me."

"Yes we did, Storm. We have something to tell you, Ginny, Ron and Hermione," Queen Luna stated.

"You remember when Lunesta told you that there was a prophecy that contained you and three other in it," Prince Star asked.

Storm nodded his head, "Yes, even though to be honest I wasn't really paying attention. I just wanted to get out of the house."

"Understandable," King Helios said. "The prophecy goes like this.

Four children will come to Risa in order to train so when the four go back they will destroy a great evil.

The First is the true chosen one, neglected by family. The First will be the first child to come on the eve of his fifth birthday. The First wields the power of weather.

The Second, the lover of the First. The youngest by a year, but is very powerful. The Second's loyalty and guidance will help keep the four together. The Second wields the power of fire.

The Third, the First strategist and right hand. The Third wields the power of water.

The Fourth, the lover of the Third. The Fourth will guide the group with wisdom and logic. The Fourth wields the power of air.

An adult would come. He would be brought to keep the bond between him and the First strong and true. He will be the wielder of darkness, shadow and eternal time.

When the First turns seventeen the four will go back to the world they were born from. Together with the help of their friends, they will destroy the power of evil on Earth, and our two worlds will unite once again.

"I think it is pretty clear when you think about it," King Helios said at the end. Storm closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath. He must be the first since he was the first one here. Was neglected by his family and element is the weather. As well as the actual chosen one. Sirius had to be the adult since he is the wielder of darkness, shadow and eternal time. But the others he had no ides, but he secretly hoped Ginny was the second.

"Do you understand what it means," Princess Comet asked gently.

"I think so. Can I go over it with Apollo he's better at this then me," Storm asked.

The Royal Family nodded their heads. "You may also tell your cousin Layla, Storm. We do hope that all three of you will stay to help fulfill this prophecy but also to make new friends and be who you want to be," Queen Luna answered.

King Helios added sternly, "You need to make your own choices. No one can force you. These decisions you need to answer by your self. But please stay and see what life is like here I'm sure you like it."

"You are dismissed, Storm," Prince Star said. Storm bowed to the Royal Family and the Royal Court and left.

Storm was so wrapped up in what had just happened that he didn't notice were his feet were taking him until he reached it. It was the place where he had his first birthday party and met Apollo and Layla. Storm transformed himself into a monkey, climbed up a tree, and went up to the top.

He then transformed back into a human and sat on a branch his back resting on the trunk. His head was filled questions that he wanted answered. He didn't understand what he was feeling toward Ginny. Storm reached into his school bag and brought out the first book in the Lord of the Rings series. The book that he first ever started to read. The book that had opened his mind to so many things. Suddenly Storm just wanted to be a five year old, and not have to worry about all this.

He reached back into his backpack and took out the diamond he got for his sixth birthday. Storm set the diamond in front of him and looked deep with the crystal. He then started to pull the colors of the rainbow out and make patterns. When Storm had the patterns, he transformed them into animals. Storm mentally nudged the stag, which started to walk, and slowly the other creatures started to move. It took a lot of concentration, time as well as energy. Storm never noticed the time until it became night and set off toward home.

Storm had been missing for five hours now and Ginny could tell that Lunesta was getting worried. Right now, the adults were in the dinning room of Grandpa's Jupiter and Grandma Hera's place discussing how they were going to locate Storm. The kids meaning, Ron, Hermione, herself, Apollo, Layla, Hemera, and Demeter's child Minerva were all in the living room talking quietly when the front door opened. All of the children, except Minerva who was asleep, jumped up and looked over at the door. There was a shape that was in the shadows.

Hemera looked at the figure for a second, smiled and ran over she jumped into the figures arms yelling, "Storm! Storm where were you? Mama and Dada are worried about you. Mama was saying that you were going to be grounded for the rest of your life when she located you. What does locate and grounded mean?" Hemera asked.

The figure came out of the shadows and everyone saw Storm smiling at Hemera. "Well locate means to find some one and grounded means that I can't do anything fun for the rest of my life or whatever the case is."

Layla left to tell the grownups that Storm was in. "Where in the world have you been, Storm," Apollo asked as he put a hand on Storm's shoulder.

"Thinking Apollo. I went to the glen in the Aragorn Forest. Where I had my first birthday party and where you, Layla and I first met and did some exercises with the crystal," Storm replied as he hugged Hemera close. Ginny privately wanted Storm to hug her like that to.

"That's odd the adults checked there and couldn't find you," Hermione said with a bemused expression.

"Better question why didn't they see the lights that go off when you use the crystal," Apollo asked.

"Did any one check the canopies of the trees? The light wouldn't have reached down from the ground up there you know," Storm said.

"Storm I know that one of your forms is a monkey but isn't that a little insane for you," Apollo asked.

Storm turned to him and shook his head in a dog like manner. He is so hot. Where did that thought come from? Get control over yourself Ginny, Ginny thought to her self.

"Storm you better have a very good explanation for your self," Lunesta said once she got into the living room and saw Storm.

"I don't have a good one except I needed time alone to think. Is that good enough," Storm asked.

"I think so," Sirius said. "I really don't blame him. I would have been surprised if he didn't do that."

"Just this once I let it slide because of the prophecy and you probably did need some time to think. But another run off with out telling us and I am going to ground you," Lunesta sighed and slumped against the wall.

"Mom, Dad, Hemera everyone I'm sorry that I worried you."

"Apology excepted, Storm," Grandpa Jupiter said. He is such a gentleman. I can see why all the girls are fawning over him, Ginny thought to herself. He had some muscles that Ginny didn't notice until now.

"I think everyone needs some sleep," Grandma Hera said gently.

"The kids can stay here for the night," Grandpa Jupiter offered.

"Sorry Dad, but I better take Minerva home. I'll see you later Lunesta, Ares," a golden hair, Demeter, said and kissed her parents gave hugs to her siblings picked up her child and left the house.

"You kids can decide," Lunesta said. One look said they'd stay. "All right. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," everyone called and then retired toward bed.

A/n done with this chapter, Ginny does not realize that she is the second in the prophecy. Please review. See you soon boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. Wink


	10. Scavenger Hunt

Chapter 10: Scavenging Hunt

"Apollo, Layla we can talk privately for a while," Storm asked. He was a bit sleepy since he didn't sleep very well last night.

"Sure Storm," Layla and Apollo said at the same time. The three of them exited the room where everyone was in after breakfast. The trio walked up some stairs and went into the attic.

The attic was very big at least fifty feet or more. The trio walked over to some cushions and fell down in them. "So what's up Storm," Apollo asked.

"Did you guys know there was a prophecy about me?" Storm looked at his two best friends in the eye.

"I did I even know the entire prophecy but tell you the truth, I never paid attention to it until now," Apollo replied.

"I knew there was a prophecy that contained you but what the content is. I have no idea," Layla said.

"Do you want to know what is," Storm looked out the window and out of the corner of eye, he could see Layla nodding her head. Storm sighed and told Layla the prophecy with the help of Apollo.

"So is that why you disappeared yesterday," Layla asked. Storm just nodded his head gloomily. "Why are you so depressed Storm? You know that you are going to get a lover and you unite our worlds once again. Why is that making you depressed?"

"You don't get do you Layla. I have to leave Risa and go back to Earth. And I have to stay there until I destroy what ever evil it is," Storm got up from the cushion and walked over to one of the stained glass windows and leaned against it.

"I think were going with you," Apollo got up and put a hand on Storm's shoulder. "It said in the prophecy 'together with the help of their friends they will destroy the evil on earth.' So I personally think that Layla and I will be coming with you."

"I hope so," Storm muttered, "I hope so."

"We better get downstairs. I believe that Lunesta was going to do a scavenging hunt," Layla got up and left with a flourish.

"Apollo, get together with her already," Storm said and went out the door Apollo a few seconds behind taking some drool of his face.

"See told you they'll be down here soon," Layla said to Lunesta.

"Good all of you are here. We are going to do a scavenging hunt. The thing is we will be doing this in pairs. So Storm and Ginny, Layla and Hermione, Apollo and Ron those are your pairs. The goal is to get all four stars. There is one up on the Snowy Back Mountain, one in the Aragorn Forest, One here in Ganee and one out on the Plains of Lords. When you have collected all of your stars head to my house and the first one their wins. The prizes and this also counts for everyone, first place is no chores for two days at any of your houses. Second place will get two things each of their own choice, third place will get choose where we get to go for dinner. Storm, Apollo, Layla you are allowed to transform but that means you need to carry you're partner. Got it everyone," Lunesta asked everyone nodded his or her heads. "All right first clue: I am in the forest, in the middle of a glen where parties usually happen. Well go off."

"Ginny fallow me," Storm called and the two started off or the forest. It wasn't very long before Ginny started to lose her breath, Storm transformed into a stag so she didn't have to run. They quickly got to the glen where Storm had his fifth birthday.

"There it is," Ginny cried and she leapt off of Storm who quickly turned back into a human. Ginny approached a green five-pointed star and touched it. A piece of paper came out of it and on it was written, "I am also on the mountain. At the top of it all. The place where Sirius proposed to Lunesta."

"Come on we have a journey," Storm said as he grabbed Ginny's hand. Ignoring the flip-flop, his stomach did when he touched her.

The two of them quickly left the forest and got to the base of the mountain where Storm transformed into a huge black bear. The mountains were snowed caped that also covered the trees and ground with snow. The two of them quickly got to the top of the mountain. You could see the view of the plains, forest, and Ganee where you turned. There was another five-pointed star but this one was white, Storm touched it this time. Another paper came out that said, "I am also in the plains where creatures of all types meet and party at night. The Singing Fields," Storm shouted.

"Singing what," Ginny asked.

"The Singing Fields is what made the Plains of Lords so popular. It's were all the creatures come and sing to the moon. It's really cool at night. Come on," Storm said and transformed into a black stallion which Ginny climbed on.

Storm raced down the mountain and got to the plains in recorded timing. Soon Storm slowed down to a halt in front of another five-pointed star this one a yellow brownish color. Ginny went up and touched it lightly out spat another piece of paper "You are almost there. The last one is in Ganee in everyone's favorite restaurant."

"We need to get over to Ganee. Come on," Storm once again turned into a stag and the two of them rode into the sunlight.

They quickly entered the gates of Ganee where Storm turned back into a human. Storm outstretched his hand for Ginny to take who accepted gratefully. Both of the trying to ignore the feeling they were getting in their stomach. They quickly ran over to a restaurant called "Food From the Heavens" It was the place where every one went out to hang and just enjoy themselves. Storm and Ginny went looking for a five pointed star and finally found it in bedded in the wall by the door. Storm touched the star and it ejected some more paper "You have completed your hunt. Go home and show Lunesta the paper to prove that you went to all the designated places. Congratulations on making it. Come on let's go to my place," the two of the set off at a brisk walk over to Storm's house.

"We made it," Ginny cried once she reached the steps. Ginny smiled over at Storm who smiled back while his stomach did another flip-flop.

"Ah our first team back, papers," Storm handed Lunesta the papers. "Good job you can wait in the living room for now." The two of them went into the living room and sat down on the ground.

"Thanks," Ginny said after a few minutes.

"For what," Storm asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Just for being there. Also explaining what the different symbols meant at the restaurant. Also for lugging me around, I just wanted to say thanks," Ginny blushed and looked down.

Then suddenly on impulse Storm said, "You're welcome, Ginny. I personally hope you are number two." Storm reached over and kissed her cheek and quickly hurried away blushing big time.

Just missing Layla and Hermione coming in from their hunt, Ginny moved her hand up to her cheek, where Storm kissed her a far outlook in her eyes. "Hermione do you also have the feeling we just missed something," Layla asked quietly as she watched Ginny touch her cheek.

"Yeah. I wonder if Mr. Sirius and Mrs. Lunesta put them together on purpose or not," Hermione replied also as quietly.

"I don't know 'Mione. Maybe, lets go see."

"Hey Ginny what's up," Layla asked as she sat in front of Ginny. Ginny was just made some noise her eyes were glazed over. Hermione waved her hand in front of Ginny's face but nothing in Ginny's demeanor changed. "Ginny is a lost cause. I am going to see if I can get anything out Storm. Be right back." Layla turned herself away from the floor, got up, and walked over to Storm's room.

"Knock. Knock," Layla said.

"Leave me alone Layla," Storm answered.

"I will if I can come in ask you some questions," Layla said patiently.

"How about no," was the answer.

"I'm going to come in there by force then," Layla closed her eyes and let her shadow go under the door. Layla shadow got off the floor, in front of Storm opened the door, and let the original Layla merge back with shadow Layla. Layla smiled and walked across the threshold with no problem. Acting like she didn't just part with her shadow and remerge with it ten seconds earlier, "Now can I ask the questions."

"No, you can't Layla. So just leave me alone," Storm said into his pillow.

"I just wanted to find out why Ginny is all dazed over and touching her cheek like it was made of heaven." Storm groaned mumbled something inaudible and started to bang his head on his mattresses saying, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Can I know why you are saying stupid over and over again," Layla asked in a sweet voice.

"When did this become the Spanish Inquisition?"

"When you didn't answer my question. Now here is a thought why you two are acting like this. You kissed her on the cheek for some odd reason and then you left because you were embarrassed and are now hurting yourself over it. Did I get it right." Storm mumbled something but Layla could tell she hit the jackpot. "You did. Didn't you?" Storm said nothing to her remark but Layla had all she wanted. "I shall leave you since you don't want me in your room." Layla left the room with a smile on her face. Now all she needed was to figure out if Ginny had the element of fire.

A/N I am done with another chapter. If anyone knows me personally threw a long time you know I act Layla when I want information. She knowing this information will come in handy later on. I think this chapter, is pretty nice. Let me know how you think threw a review please. Sorry for it being so short. Write to you all soon.


	11. Last Day, Maybe

Chapter 11: Last Day, Maybe

Dinner last night was pretty uncomfortable for Storm and Ginny. For one they didn't really know on how to act around one another after Storm kissed Ginny. Storm really wanted Ginny to stay but now worried that because he kissed her she would want nothing to do with him. Ginny was worried that Storm really didn't like her since he seemed to be giving Ginny the cold shoulder. They were hurting each other and everyone could see it even Ron who usually never notice this. Everyone seemed to wonder what was going on between the two of them. Even in the morning the next day, they were still not talking to each other.

It was Sunday the last day that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had to figure out if they wanted to stay here or go back to Earth. Hermione was really seeing on what such a nice place Risa was and how calm and relaxing it was. Not to mention the library that was literally huge.

Ron saw on how powerful everyone was here. Not to mention they had no such thing as money so nobody was poor. Everyone was nice to him. Ron was starting to see that Risa might actually be where he belonged, and who he wanted to be.

Ginny was in love with Risa, with its people and places but there was one thing that kept Ginny from making actually decision. Storm. Ginny wanted to know why he kissed her and if he felt something for her. It was starting to get too confusing for Ginny. Until Layla brought up something during lunch on Sunday.

"Aunt Lunesta you work in the Courts. When was the prophecy made? Or do you at least have an estimate on when it was made?" Layla asked.

Lunesta put down her fork and put on a bemused face. After a few minutes she came out of it and replied, "Well it was created not long after we left Earth all those centuries ago. So most even now, do not believe we will ever remerge back with the people on Earth. Why do you ask?"

"More of curiosity but also because I doubt that any relationship would change the prophecy. That the First and the Second will get together just like the Third and the Fourth will. I better head back home, thanks for lunch, Aunt Lunesta, Uncle Sirius."

"Hey, Layla can I walk you home," Apollo asked. Layla nodded and the two of them left the house. No one understood what Layla meant but Ginny and that solved her problem she would be staying.

The next day when Ron, Hermione, and Ginny left Storm was as solemn as ever but there was one moment when green meant brown. It was brief but for some reason it eased Storm and Ginny's nerves about what lay ahead.

Ginny took a deep breath in the hall before going in to see the Royal Courts once again. "Have you made your decisions young ones," King Helios asked. Ron, Hermione and Ginny nodded their heads.

"Then what have you decided." Queen Luna asked gently.

Ginny took a deep breath and said loudly, "I'm staying."

"So am I," came Ron and put a hand on Ginny shoulder.

"I'll stay. I'm needed more here then back on Earth," Hermione replied.

Princesses Comet got off her throne and walked over to Hermione bent down so the two of them were eye to eye. "Hermione, the Royal Court has granted you permission to see your parents once every month. This is because you are muggleborn and an only child. Ginny, Ron well send letters to your family explaining that they should not worry about you two. That you will be cared for here and you will come back to Earth when you Ron and Hermione are seventeen, and you Ginny are sixteen."

"Now that the pleasantries are done. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so," Prince Star commanded. The trio closed their eyes and heard some noises that sounded foreign to their ears. Then in a flash of light, Ginny did feel more powerful and also more beautiful.

"Open your eyes young ones," King Helios commanded.

"Ginny you have the power of fire. Ron you have the power of water. Hermione you have the power of air or wind depending on how you think of it," Queen Luna stated. "Now for your names, who will like to be first?"

"I will," Ginny said.

"Let see there is Pele, Itzpapalotl, Vesta? Any one of those," Queen Luna asked.

"No ma'am."

"How about Sekhmet," Prince Star asked.

"No sir." Ginny responded those names didn't feel right to her.

"How about something simple like Flame," King Helios suggested.

"Yes, I like that one."

"All right you will know be known as Flame. Whose next?"

"I will," Ron piped out.

"How about Arausio or Barinthus," Princess Comet suggested.

Ron shook his head. "Then how about Volturnus. No. Don't blame you," Prince Star said.

"How about Mist?" Queen Luna suggested.

"All right," Ron said.

"You're name is now Mist. Hermione are you ready for you're new name?" Princess Comet asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"How about Air. Yes. You're new name is now Air. Welcome, Flame, Mist, and Air to Risa." King Helios grinned at the trio.

"Lunesta, Sirius takes these kids out to lunch while we find out where we will put them. When you come back we should have found some family who would take them in," with that Queen Luna sent them out and the Royal Court started to locate some families.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Lunesta asked once everyone was outside.

"I need to get to work. I'll see everyone later," Sirius kissed Lunesta and left the group.

"Same question is still out there people."

"How about Redwood Café, for lunch?" Flame suggested.

"Everyone agree. All right Redwood Café here we come," with Lunesta, Flame, Mist and Air started to walk toward the Redwood Café.

The Redwood Café was made completely out of Redwood. Not to mention its food was delicious like most food on Risa was. The foursome sat at a booth that overlooked the forest and mountains. The café was small but peaceful and relaxing at the same time.

Lunesta was informing the three in more detail on what life was like here on Risa. When everyone was done with lunch, they said their thank you to the chefs and their waiter and walked back to the Royal Palace.

When they got in, they saw that there were two other people in the room. Artemis and Ares were talking with the Royal Family when Lunesta, Flame, Mist and Air walked up.

"Ah, here they are," Queen Luna, exclaimed.

"Flame, Air we would like to know if you want to live with us," Artemis asked.

"I would love to live with you," Flame exclaimed and jumped into Artemis arms.

"Air," Ares asked. Air looked at all the faces breathed in slowly and nodded. Ares came over picked her up and hugged her like a teddy bear.

"Lunesta we will like to know if you want to take in Mist as well," Prince Star asked a small smile on his face.

"I would love to have Mist stay with my family. Mist would you like to live with me, Sirius, Storm and Hemera," Mist looked up at Lunesta face and nodded his head.

"You are now dismissed. Oh and Lunesta spend the rest of this week at home. You can come back next Monday," King Helios stated. Lunesta nodded her head. Lunesta, Mist, Artemis, Flame, Ares and Air then left the room and headed outside.

"We'll meet up later," Artemis said before giving Lunesta and Mist a hug.

"All right how about Wednesday at the Glen in the Aragorn Forest at midday," replied Lunesta.

"We'll see you then little sis," Ares called and the two families started to walk their separate ways.

"Lunesta, how do you think Storm is going to react with me living with you now?" Mist asked in a concerned voice that sounded much younger then he really was.

"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he will be happy to have another boy in the house who isn't and adult," Lunesta responded and gave Mist a one armed hug. Soon the two of them reached Lunesta house.

"Right we need to set up a room for you. Will use the one I just installed. Fallow me Mist," Lunesta walked down a hallway and made an immediate left at a wall.

Lunesta did some type of a knock and a door showed up. Lunesta put her hand on the door knob and pushed it open.

"Step in," Lunesta said sweetly. Ron stepped into a blank room and in a flash of light; the room was bathed in an ocean blue. Waves were painted on the walls and the bedpost was blue metal with waves and sea creatures on the blanket. The room suited Mist element so well that he actually felt he was in the sea.

Mist slowly fell onto his bed. "Hello," a voice asked which sounded a lot like Storm.

"Ello," a smaller higher pitched one called sounding a lot like Hemera.

"In here," Lunesta called. A thud was heard and Storm came in wearing his bow, arrows and daggers as well as his sword, which he had a hand on.

Storm's eyes went wide when he saw the room. He then noticed Mist and smiled, "I take it you decided to stay," Mist nodded his head, "What's your new name and element? Even though I already have a feeling that I know what the element is."

"Mist, element water," Mist replied.

"Welcome to the family. Did Hermione and Ginny also stay or did they leave?"

Mist shook his head at Storm. "New names Air and Flame, elements wind/ air and fire. My little sister is Flame. There living over at Layla's house."

Silently Storm prayed that he would have another chance at Flame, even if it were in the prophecy. "Awesome, when are you starting your education."

Mist looked up at Lunesta who replied, "Tomorrow so why don't you to go and pick out a sword, bow, some arrows and a few daggers for Mist okay?"

"Sure come on Mist," Mist got up of his bed and fallowed Storm out.

A/N chapter 11 done yes. There will be a few chapters of their life on Risa before they go back to Earth. And the chapter they'll return in will also have another returning character from hiding. Those are really names of gods I did not make them up. Just to let you know. Please review.


	12. Your Weapon is Your Best Friend

Chapter 12: Your Weapon is Your Best Friend

"So where are we going again," Mist asked.

Mist and Storm were walking down one of the many market place streets. Storm was looking for a store where they could get Mist's weapons.

"Uncle Ares and Hephaestus and another adult named Vulcan shop. They make the best weapons and they are the ones that gave me my bow and arrows. The sword and daggers a friend gave me," Storm replied his eyes open trying to locate the shop threw the bustle of the crowed.

"Which friend," Mist asked who was a bit curious to know more about his adoptive brother.

"A girl named Athena she is brilliant at strategy's and other stuff. A really nice girl to, she has helped me out of some tough spots with martial arts training. Her dad is Vulcan. Ah, there it is," the two boys walked into a shop.

The shop had selves of swords, daggers, bows and arrows. There were other weapons there but Ares, Hephaestus and Vulcan's strength lay in the swords, daggers, bows, and arrows.

"Why hello boys. How may I help you," a man with olive skin and chocolate eyes asked.

"Hey Vulcan, I just wanted to know if you, Hephaestus and Uncle Ares can fix a sword, a few daggers, a bow and a quiver of arrows for Mist," Storm said smoothly as if he does this all the time.

Vulcan nodded and called out something in another language. "Wait a few minutes." Storm nodded and walked over to look at some of the different arrows, Mist fallowed Storm not knowing what else to do. A few minutes later Vulcan, Ares and Hephaestus came out of the workroom.

"So some one needs some best friends," Hephaestus joked.

"Yep, Mist does," Storm, said.

"Do you need a restock on anything Storm," Ares asked.

"Not now Uncle Ares. Probably in a few days though," Storm replied.

"Right, Mist element?" Vulcan asked with an eyebrow raised a quill dipped in ink ready to write.

"Water," Vulcan nodded his head and wrote something down.

"Now the sizing," Ares said and walked over to Mist with some type of a measure in his hand. He measured the length of Mist's back, arm and torso all with permission, while calling of different numbers to Vulcan who wrote then down. Hephaestus had Mist touch different fabrics. After thirty minutes the three men had all they need and saying that, the weapons will be done in an hour.

"Lets go," Storm, said who had been looking at the different arrows and examines them during the thirty minutes long process.

"What about my weapons," Mist asked a bit exasperated.

"It will take them an hour to make them. Do you want to stay here for an hour or go out a do something and come back? Your choice," Storm explained.

"Go out," Mist said and the two boys left the shop side by side.

"So where are we going," Mist asked after awhile.

"To the school I need to pick up a few things," Storm said. "What do you need to pick up," Mist asked.

"A few books and I forgot my essay that I'm working on," Storm said as he led Mist to an open-air building that was as big as a professional Quidditch field. Storm opened up a door, took an immediate right, and started to give Mist a tour of the place as he went to pick up his homework and books. When they were done, it was about time to pick up the weapons. So, the boys headed back to the shop.

"Were back," Storm called when the boys entered the shop for the second time.

"Be out there in a minute," a voice said that sounded a lot like Vulcan.

Storm started to give a crash course on the different type of arrows and what their best at to Mist while they waited for the weapons to get done.

"Now remember that this arrow is for battle while this one is meant for hunting. You might not think it's important but trust me it is," Storm said.

"Done," Ares called and Ares, Hephaestus and Vulcan came out with the bow, sword, a few daggers and a quiver of arrows.

"Lets try these on," Hephaestus said and the man started to help Mist put on his new weapons.

The quiver was a soft blue with waves on it. The bow had intricate designs that seem to resemble waves in a way. The scabbard was just like the quiver with a soft blue in waves. The sword's hilt had gems that ranged from a blue to a light blue to a royal blue. The name Mist was etched into the sword that was double sided. The daggers were just like the sword and also double sided

"Wow. Mum wouldn't have let me have a sword if I stayed on Earth," Mist said more to himself.

"Hello," a voice said. Mist and Storm turned and saw a girl with light brown skin and brown hair was at the door.

"Hey Athena," Storm called.

"Hey, Storm," Athena said back with a sly smile on her lips. "What are you up to?"

"Getting Mist some weapons," Storm said casually his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"Want to introduce me," Athena said back her hand also resting on the hilt of her sword.

"Sure, Athena. Mist meet Athena element crafts and strategic warfare in other words fighting, weapons and strategy. Athena meet Mist element water, in other words water," Storm replied his hand still resting on the hilt of his sword. Athena approached the boys her hand still on the hilt of her sword.

"Hello Mist. You must be new. Your name used to be Ronald. I know a lot about you so don't try to hide it. Know thy enemy as thy self," Athena said she was in the middle of Storm and Mist.

Athena was facing Mist and in a blink of an eye, she turned and drew out her sword to parry with Storms. "You're getting a bit slow Athena," Storm said smoothly. Storm quickly attacked but was blocked by Athena.

"Either that or we know each other to well. I personally lean to the latter. If you understand," Athena quickly went on offensive and did multiply strikes, which Storm casually blocked.

"No I think I'm getting to good." Storm quickly attacked but was blocked by Athena once again.

"Lets hope your head doesn't get to big then otherwise I'm going to have to cut it" Athena started to push Storm back. Storm just smirked twisted his body and attacked Athena from the side which she quickly blocked it.

"Don't worry my head won't get to big. I'll just get stronger then you. That's all." The sword fighting went on for a good while neither of them getting tired or worn out.

"Are you two done yet? I think your starting to scare Mist. Besides shouldn't you be getting home soon, Storm," Ares asked. Storm quickly attacked but was blocked the two of them parted put their swords in their rightful place bowed.

"You should work on your defense, Athena," Storm said.

"You should work on you offensive," Athena countered the two smiled and did a quick hug and said their good-byes.

Storm and Mist were quite on their way home. They were almost to the house when Mist said, "Storm, do you want me to keep quite about you fighting Athena?"

Storm chuckled, put a hand on Mist shoulder, and said quietly, "No Athena and I do it all the time. In a way, it's our way of saying hello. So you can tell them." With that, Storm entered the house fallowed by Mist. "Were home," Storm called out.

"Ah, I was wondering what was keeping you," Lunesta said from the kitchen.

"I met Athena at Uncle Ares shop. So, we did our usual hello. She tells me that I need to work on my offense," Storm said as he walked into the dinning room and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Storm, I hate to say this but you do need to work on your offense," Sirius said from across the table.

"I thought fathers were supposed to encourage their kids, not put them down," Storm replied with a smile.

"Watch it," Sirius said with a smirk.

"So Mist how do you like your new tools," Lunesta asked.

"There good. I just don't think I will ever be as good as Storm though," Mist replied.

"Mist, I'm still learning and I have a feeling you'll catch up pretty quick," Storm replied.

"I want to fight to," Hemera exclaimed.

"Next year, love," Lunesta said, "Where has the time gone Sirius. I remember teaching Storm how to read and fight. Where did the time go?"

"It went out the window Lunesta. Right out the window," Sirius replied and shook his head like a dog.

"Well one thing I'll say you weapon can be your best friend at times."

A/N. Nobody sues me for using Vulcan. Vulcan was actually a Roman god. So, anybody who is a Star Trek fan, I did not take that name from Gene. Just wanted to stay that incase some lawyer is reading this. Please review. : D


	13. The New Students

Chapter 13: The New Students

"Wake up, Mist. We need to get to school," Storm said. Mist just grunted and rolled over.

Storm sighed and took matters into his hand, literally. Storm concentrated on the different elements in a thunderstorm and started to put them together, element by element. Soon thunderclouds appeared above Mist's bed. Storm held the energy that cloud was making in a firm hole until he said; "You have ten seconds to get out of bed before you get soaked." Storm started to get back even thought Mist still hadn't moved an inch. "All right," Storm let go of the energy and created a thunderstorm complete with, thunder, lighting, and water.

"Aaaahhh. Storm turn it off. Turn it off," Mist screamed.

"Then get out of bed," Storm retorted and rolled his eyes. Soon a soaked Mist got out of his soaked bed and glared at Storm who snapped his fingers and the thundercloud disappeared. Also, Mist's bed and pjs were dried. "Aren't I such a nice brother?"

"I'm going to get you for that some day, Storm. Just you wait," Mist threatened. Storm shrugged, smiled and left the room. Mist shook his head and started to get dressed.

Storm walked in to the kitchen thinking about one thing that has been on his mind all weekend long. How was he going to act around her? Was she going to change her mind when she sees his 'fan club'? Was she just going along with it because it says there going to be together in the prophecy? What if I wrecked everything because I ran when I kissed her? "Why does the universe have to be so mean to me?" Storm muttered.

"Why do you think the universe is being mean to you," Lunesta asked. Storm jumped and turned around, Lunesta was in the doorway in grey-brown robes with a falcon necklace that Sirius got her for her birthday on. Storm shrugged not wanting to tell Lunesta what he was thinking. "Okay don't tell me," Lunesta walked over to Storm and put her hands on his shoulder and kneel down so they were eye level to each other. "Just always remember I won't never think less of you. If you are worried about how she is going to react with you."

"What makes you think that," Storm asked as he tried to feign confusion.

"I'm your mother I know everything. So am I right?"

"I thought you knew everything," Storm replied back and folded his hand over his chest.

"Watch it little one," Lunesta retorted back. Storm just smiled. Lunesta shook her head in exasperation, "What do you want for breakfast, traitor?"

"Eggs scrambled a baked potato and orange juice, please," Storm answered. Soon Mist came trudging into the room and plot down on one of the seats.

He looked out the window and his eyes went wide, "You woke me up, when it is still dark outside. Not to mention you had to use a thunderstorm on me."

"If you got up when I asked you to, then I wouldn't have resorted to that then. Besides, in an hour we need to head out to get to school. It's a two-mile walk. The first classes of the day are martial arts and the other types of fighting classes. So I suggest not to order to much, Mist," Storm said as he put an egg into his mouth.

Mist just groaned, "I'll have what he is having." Lunesta nodded her head and set to work on making breakfast and lunches for the kids.

Soon the kitchen was silent except for the noises of cooking. Storm missed the drums that awoke him and was with him when he ate breakfast. Sirius was with the other drummers at a drumming battle that would go on all day. The battle was taking place in the city of Netan (a/n pronounced as Knee-ton), which was on the other side of Risa.

With the silence, his thoughts started to drift back to Flame. The way she walked, talked, and laughed everything about her made his heart beat fast. Most kids don't really fall for each other until they're thirteen or so. So privately, Storm wondered if he had to wait three or more agonizing years to find out if she liked him. In a way, it was killing him.

"Storm, here are your lunches. You better get moving to if you want to meet up with Layla and Apollo," Lunesta said pulling Storm out of his thoughts. Storm nodded got up and grabbed his stuff.

"Storm how do I put this on again," Mist asked referring to the sword and quiver. Storm nodded and showed on how to put on the weapons properly.

Soon Storm and Mist walked to school in silence, neither knowing what to say, "Storm, What should I expect," Mist looked over at Storm to see a bemused expression on his face. "Storm?"

"Well, it will probably be very vigorous for you, Flame and Air since you never started when the rest of us did." Storm answered.

Mist nodded, "Would the academic part be hard to?"

"I don't know. It might be it might not. I find it easy, Layla moderate; Apollo has a few troubles with it. To be honest I have no clue. I don't really know what they teach at Hogwarts." They fell back into silence, Storm stopped when they reached the entrance into the market and sat down.

"Storm what are you doing," Mist asked.

"Waiting," he replied solemnly.

Soon Apollo came running over, "Storm you'll never believe this! You were right, she did like me, yes!"

"What are you talking about," Mist asked while Storm smirked at his best friend attics.

Apollo turned to Mist as if just seeing him there and shook his, "I'm talking about my relationship with Layla. So don't go butting in, and trying to ruin it."

"All right I was just asking," Mist in a way looked hurt and Apollo noticed.

"Sorry, it's just that I have liked her for awhile now and I don't want to lose her. That's all. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Mist nodded and smiled.

"Speaking of Layla here she comes," Storm called out to the two boys as he got up. Apollo smiled and ran over to Layla picked her up and kissed her. Storm just rolled his eyes and walked over. His eyes fell on Flame. Her bright red hair shining in the in the dawn light made it look like gold. She looked a bit sleepy but still beautiful in Storm's opinion.

Flame looked up and green met brown. Once again, some sort of connection flowed between the two comforting each other and putting their worries aside. The two looked at each other until Mist made grunting noise and the connection broke. "We better get going," Storm said and the group of six started moving.

They soon came upon the school with kids of all different ages going in. Everyone had on a sword, a bow and a quiver of arrows.

Storm, Layla and Apollo led Flame, Mist and Air into a huge field. At one end of there was a wall with nooks and crannies large enough to fit you hand but not your feet. "Ah, man not the Wall," Layla moaned.

"I like the Wall," Storm objected.

"I like the beginning but not the ending," Apollo said as he took off his sword and laid it by Storm's and Layla's. "Fallow us and take of your weapons." Once Mist, Flame and Air had taken off all their weapons the six of them went up to an olive-skin man with braided hair.

"I see that everyone is here," the man said his voice carried threw out the field. "I want you to do a lap then go and do the wall. Jump down and come back here. Except for Flame, Mist and Air please stay here. On your marks get set and go." Everyone but, Mist, Flame and Air zoomed off did a lap and started to climb the wall. The wall seemed to slow people down because you could only use your hands and not your feet to hoist your self up.

Storm breath was ragged but he kept on climbing despite the pain in his arms. He hoisted himself up and over the wall, he then turned around and jumped about forty feet of the wall and landed gracefully on the ground and took of running back to Mr. Achilles. Storm was tied with Athena for first place. "Good job, get some water and do a walk around," Mr. Achilles ordered. Storm and Athena nodded. Athena was clutching her sides, and was muttering something inaudible. The two of them made their way over to their things, got some water, and did a walk around the field in silence.

Flame had watched Storm threw out the entire course. From the start with running, he was in the lead; a girl named Athena a few steps behind him. She had watched him scale the wall in about five minutes. She had watched him jump smoothly from the top and go strait back into the running. He still looked handsome even with sweat running down his red face. His chest was moving up and down when he was walking the course. In the back of her mind, she wanted him to be hers and no body else. She wanted to be in his strong, muscled arms when she needed comfort. Flame personally wanted to be the person to make his eyes sparkle with happiness. Even though the prophecy says they'll be together, she wanted him to actually love her not just, because the prophecy said so. Flame shook her head and got her head strait.

"Made it," Layla cried about a half-hour later. Layla breathing was ragged and she like Athena was clutching her side, moaning and muttering about something that sound like cramps.

"Good job everyone," Mr. Achilles said with a broad smile. "Now go to your next class. You pirates." All the kids grabbed their weapons and packs and left the field.

"So what are you guys going to be doing in that class," Layla asked Mist, Flame and Air.

"Mr. Achilles was saying that tomorrow we will just be doing the Hill until our stamina is up. What's the hill?" Air asked when they were in the hallway.

"The Hill is more like a small mountain that we use to build up our stamina in order to do harder stuff. It took us about a month to complete it in the time allowed. It's sounds easy but trust me its hard," Storm replied.

Flame smiled, "I think you're just over exaggerating, Storm."

"He's not, seriously," Layla stated from the left side of Apollo.

"Just wait you'll see," Apollo called. Flame, Mist and Air just rolled their eyes, while Storm, Apollo and Layla just sent looks at each other.

"What's next," Air asked.

"We have archery and swordsmanship class next," Storm said with a jump in his step.

"I take it you like that class," Flames asked.

"Yeah I guess you can say that," Storm replied.

"Why, would you like to hurt people," Air asked with fear in her eyes.

Storm quickly turned and walked up to Air, narrowed his eyes and said coldly, "I don't like hurting people. But if someone hurts someone, I care about. I will hurt that person back." Storm still glaring at Air turned on is heel and walked away.

"Um. I think I made a mistake," Air looked down at the floor.

"If I were you I would apologize. Having Storm as an enemy is not a good idea," Layla said. The group hurried to get into the next class.

When they got in, they saw Storm talking with Athena and making each other laugh. Flame felt something in the pit of her stomach something she could not place. "Fine if we do archery today. I'll take you up on that bet," Storm said.

"Deal, if I win you give me your notes in AL. If you win I give you my notes in weapon making," Athena said and the two of them shook hands.

"Quite down class," a man said he had a broad chest with a lean face and almond color hair. "Will be doing archery today. Saddle up and I want you- in full canter- to aim for the bull eye and shoot. You get one chance. This half will practice on this eye and the other half the other obviously. Now get moving. Mist, Flame and Air please come over here. The rest of the class went opened the door that led into the stables.

The teacher made the sign to Mist, Air and Flame that said to fallow me. The trio him fallowed onto a small track with bull's eyes on all the corners. Soon the entire class was out on horses waiting patiently to start.

"Single file," the teacher shouted everyone obeyed. "Last thing once the first person in front of you has shot you go. Nothing faster or slower then a canter, on you marks get set go," the first to that happened to be Storm and Athena shot off neck to neck with each other. "You three you won't get there for awhile. First thing you need to learn is on how to hold your bow and arrow properly and aiming it."

The rest of the lesson was spent learning how to aim and shoot. Lesson soon ended much to Flame's dismay who liked to watch Storm riding his horse aim, shoot and ride off with his hair becoming windswept. At the end Storm approached Athena and held out his hand, "Pay up."

Athena took out some parchments with drawings and writing on it and handed it to Storm. "Keep it safe, or its your life," Athena threatened.

"I'm hurt."

"Yeah right," snorted Athena. "Just remember to fallow those directions precisely."

"Now what is next?" Flame asked as the group went out the doors.

"Transformation?" Storm asked Layla who nodded her head.

"I wonder what we will be doing today," Athena remarked.

"We'll find out when we get into class," Apollo stated.

"What's transformation?" Air asked.

"It's like transfiguration but you do it to our own body," Storm said. Both Mist and Air's eyes went big with fright.

"You'll see don't worry. I think you would like it the most Air, Layla said with a smile.

"Here we are," Athena said and opened the door. There was a small field not as large as the first but big enough. A huge cliff stood in the middle.

There was a middle age woman with dark hair with pale skin who was saying, "Put all weapons and your book bags over by the wall."

"We'll be doing something in the air," Athena remarked as they took off their weapons.

"Everyone gather 'round. We are going to learn how to fly with transforming into birds. You are going to learn who to make wings grow out your back and how to use them to fly. Now I want you to remember what it feels like to fly as a bird. When you dive and when you rise. Now I want you to think what you would look like with wings on your back. What they would feel like," the woman smiled.

All of them started to grow wings even, Flame, Air and Mist. "Now I want you to remember how you moved those wings when you were a bird. Feel the wind moving threw your feathers. Remember." Slowly the student's wings started to move up and down. "Good," the woman said and the bell rang again. All the wings quickly went back in and the kids went to pick up their backpacks.

"That was a great lesson," Athena remarked everybody laughed.

Soon the end of the day came to a close. "So how was your first day of school," Storm asked Flame.

"Good, I really liked watching you work out in the beginning," Flame once she realized what she said quickly put her hand over her mouth and ran red faced into the crowed. Layla and Air looked at each other and back at Storm both of them with a look that said what did you do?

"I did nothing. Where do you think she is going," Storm asked.

"Probably back to my house. Why," Layla asked. Storm didn't say anything he just transformed himself into a falcon and flew into the wind.

Does this mean she loves me? How exactly do I get that feeling every time we look eye to eye? Why do I get that feeling is probably more grammar correct, Storm kept asking question the entire time on his flight to Layla's. Soon Storm landed on the doorstep of Layla's house and knocked. Maybe Aunt Artemis is in. No one answered so Storm let himself in. He walked in, sat down on the couch, and waited patiently. About ten minutes later Flame came running in went up the stairs and into her room. Completely oblivious to Storm who watched the door for a bit and walked to it and knocked gently.

"Leave me alone who ever you are," Flame shouted and then broke into sobs. Storm opened the door and walked quietly in with out making a noise. Flame's room was done in orange, red and yellow. With flames over the entire place, Storm personally thought that it suited Flames name and personality very well.

"Thanks for the compliment. I think you did very well for a starter at this late of an age," Storm said.

Flame quickly lifted her head out of the pillow she had been crying in. "What are you doing here," she asked as she quickly cleaned her face of her tears.

"You gave me a compliment and I wanted to thank you but you didn't give me a chance. I also wanted to give you a compliment in return. Nothing less," their eyes met once again and the peace of mind entered again. Storm smiled one of his best and sat on the foot of Flames bed do breaking the contact between their eyes.

"Do you feel it to," Flame asked. Storm nodded his head and he could see something in her eyes but what it was he had no idea.

"I have no clue what it is though but so far I have been enjoying it," Storm said. They didn't hear the door opened and a shuffle of feet into the room.

"Well we can always ask Aphrodite I guess," Flame, said they hadn't notice the eight eyes in the doorway.

"Can I ask one question," Flame nodded their eye contact still hadn't broken.

"Will you go out with me?" Flame put on her own smile.

"Sure," One of the people in the doorway looked like he was ready to scream but one of the girls quickly shut him up with kiss.

"So I'll meet you here on Friday for dinner at five?" Storm asked.

"All right," Flame answered and the two of them put on 100 vault smiles. Layla made a noise in her throat and Storm and Flame quickly looked to see Mist, Air, Layla and Apollo in the doorway.

"How long have you been there for," the two asked at the same time.

"Long enough to know that you two aren't single and that Storm's fan club is going to have a fit," Apollo said with a wicked smile.

A/n. whoever guess right on who the two were that was kissing gets a cookie, brownie and a piece of cake mentally. There is a reason I went into detail about the first three lessons of the day and didn't say what the other classes were. Formula for writing on Fan fiction, more reviewsfaster update. So, review people.


	14. Destiny Mates

Chapter 14: Destiny Mates

"How do I look," Storm said for the tenth time that night. It was the day that Storm was going to take Flame out on both of their first dates, and Storm was scared.

"For the tenth time you look fine, Storm," Mist said from Storms bed. Storm was wearing black dress pants and a red polo shirt, family crest on the shirt and pants.

"Storm, your hair is fine, so stop combing it," Apollo put in as he looked up from his homework that he and Mist were copying from Storm.

"That is because you two aren't the ones going on a date. Even though Mist going on one tomorrow with Air," Mist turned a bright red. (A/N. To everyone who thought the kissing couple was Mist and Air you got it right.)

"You know it's not that bad. Except for the first few minutes that's probably the worst but I got to first base at least," Apollo said with a smirk. Mist and Storm looked at Apollo with a confused face. "It's a muggle Earth expression."

Mist and Storm nodded their heads. Storm looked outside, "I better get going. See you guys after ten." With that Storm turned into a falcon, Apollo got up and opened the window so Storm could fly out.

Storm flew out and into the sky all the way to Layla's house to pick up, Flame. It took about five minutes to get to the house. Storm landed on the doorstep and turned back into a human. Storm took a few deep breaths to calm his heart and knocked.

"Coming," a voice said that sounded like Layla. The door opened to see Layla, "Hello Storm. Come in and give me a few seconds to go and get Flame." Storm walked in and Layla ran up to the stairs to go get Flame.

"Hello Storm," Ares said.

"Hi, Uncle Ares," Storm replied.

"I want her to come back as she left. In other words a maid, Storm," Ares said as he sat down at the couch.

"Uncle Ares I'm not planning on doing anything like that until I'm married," Storm said and was actually shocked that he said that.

"Good you past the test. You are free to date Flame. I did the same thing to Apollo," Ares said and went back to his book. Storm was saved by saying anything by Flame coming down; his breath got caught in his throat.

Flame was wearing a red skirt with a flame on it and a red blouse to match. Both articles had the family crest on them. Her hair was in ringlets that fell down over her shoulders and back. "Ready," Flame asked.

"Yeah," Storm said. The two of them left the house and moved outdoors. Storm turned into a winged horse (A/N think of Pegasus, from Hercules with out the blue hair) and Flame climbed on. Storm launched himself into the sky, he felt Flame pressing her body against his, and it was intoxicating.

Soon he landed at the Riverside Inn where Flame got off and Storm turned back into a human. "Ready my lady?" Storm said offering her his arm.

Flame took his arm and said back, "Whenever you are my lord."

Storm and Flame walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "Hello, how many," a man asked with blonde hair.

"Two," the man nodded.

"Fallow me, please. Your waiter will be here shortly," the man led the two to a table that faced the view of the ocean and mountains.

Little did the two know was that they were in the same spot that Sirius and Lunesta were in. The two of them went into an awkward silence as they browsed threw their menus.

"Its beautiful here," Flame said as she looked at the view.

"Yeah, this is going to sound clichéd a bit but, in my view. You are as beautiful as the view out there." Storm caught Flame's hazel eyes and the two of them were suddenly filled with peace and belonging.

Slowly the two inched together, "Hello my name is Pollux. What would you like to eat?" Storm and Flame jumped turned and saw that their waiter was there.

"Oh. I would like the stew with a side of vegetables with some water," Storm said and was silently peeved that the waiter turned up then to get their orders.

"I would like the chicken pastrono (A/N not a real dish) with a side of white clam chowder also with some water please," Flame said as she handed her menu to Pollux as long with Storm's.

"I will be back with your meals," Pollux said and left their table.

Storm smiled and looked at Flames face that was facing the view. The sun was shinning down on her red hair, radiated her features and clothes, which made her look even more stunning to Storm. Subconsciously, Storm reached over and started to move his hand gently up and down her back. It felt so right to do it and he soon found Flame laying against him as she looked out at the view. She looked up, their eyes met, and the calm, peaceful feeling returned.

Storm slowly moved his face down and soon captured her lips. The kiss was sweet and put all thoughts of where they were and who was watching out of their minds. The two of them lost all sense of time it could have been days or months for all they knew before they broke apart. The two of them just looked into each other's eyes completely at peace with the world.

"You're orders are here," Pollux said as he put the entrees down.

"If you need anything just ring," and Pollux left with out another world.

"Lousy timing," Storm, muttered.

Flame giggled, "So what are we doing after dinner?"

"I was thinking we could walk around the lake in the Aragorn Forest until its time for me to take you home. Trust me the lake is beautiful at sunset," Storm replied as he ate his meal. The rest of the meal was spent in comfortable silence. Soon the two of them were done and left the restaurant and Storm changing into a winged horse again.

Storm took of and soon in a few beats of his wings he landed by the lake where Flame spent the night at when she first time at Risa. Flame dismounted off of Storm and he transformed back into a human. "So how have you been liking your life here on Risa?"

"Everyone is much nicer here then on Earth. Not to mention it is much more beautiful here," Flame said as the two of them started to walk around the crystal clear lake.

"And your classes?" Storm looked over at Flame and saw something that most people couldn't see.

"Some are hard like the archery and swordsmanship classes. Some are easy like the history or the Ancient Language classes," Flame replied.

"I think I can help with some of your classes like the archery and swordsmanship classes. If you want, that is," Storm said.

"Sure."

Storm nodded his head mumbled a few words and moved his hands into different patterns. Soon his bows and arrows were there on the ground as well as a bull's eye.

"Put the quiver on and take the bow also," Storm said as he displayed on how to hold the bow before transferring the bow to Flame. "Loosen up don't be so stiff. There you go now put the arrow right here. Arms a bit up, you want it to be even with your eyes. There you go." Storm looked down and saw that his arms were around Flames as they helped her position the bow. She looked up and their eyes meet once again. The same peaceful and now loving feelings entered their minds.

Storm leaned down and once again kissed Flame and all feelings escaping their minds except love and peace. As the kiss wore on it got deeper and deeper. Until the need for air, provide to be too powerful for the both of them.

**I love you**, Storm thought.

**I love you to Storm**, Flame thought back

"Did you just say something," Storm asked.

Flame looked up at him, "Not aloud. Didn't you just say something a few seconds ago."

"Well yeah but. I'll ask Aphrodite tomorrow," Storm shook his head, and continued the lesson. Soon Storm dropped off Flame at Layla's house, and the two of them shared a good night kiss before Storm departed.

When Storm got home, he promptly fell into bed, much to Mist's displeasure. Storm's dream suddenly took on knew meaning.

NEXT DAY

"Aphrodite," Storm called as he entered Apollo's house.

"In the kitchen," Aphrodite called.

"Aphrodite."

"That's my name and don't wear out. Which you are starting to do, Storm."

"Aphrodite, I have a question and this is something that mom can't answer. Can you?" Storm asked.

"I can try what is the question?" Aphrodite said while she was washing the dishes.

"What would you call people that when they look at each other, Peaceful feelings enter their minds and they can talk to each other threw their minds. What would you call them?" Storm asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"There is something called Destiny Mates one step up from Soul Mates. Destiny Mates happen once probably in a thousand years or so. But no matter where the two are, they'll always find each other. But they are usually more powerful then a human but equally, to a degree, for us Risans. If you are one of them, you have an immunity to love potions, which can be pretty helpful at times. You believe that you and Flame are Destiny Mates don't you?"

Storm looked at Aphrodite and said quietly, "Yeah."

"You are and better tell Flame soon. As the years will go by you'll find out more stuff."

A/N. I like this chapter. See if you can find the foreshadowing in this chapter. Remember the formula. Review!


	15. GoodBye Risa, for Now

Chapter 15: Good-Bye Risa, for Now

A/N I do not own the two songs that are in here. On with the story.

Storm was seventeen and in a few days, he and the rest of his friends were going to Earth. He, Flame, Mist and Air had been able to change the Royal Courts mind and allowed Apollo, Layla and Athena to come with them. For everyone knew that Storm would need all the help, he could get. Apollo and Layla were engaged as well as Air and Mist. And Storm had something planned for Flame.

Today was going to be the farewell party and Flame, Air and Layla were on the stage about to sing a song from Earth.

"This song is for our boyfriends. This song is called Our Song and it's by Taylor Swift.

Ginny: I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car. He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel. The other on my heart. I look around, turn the radio down. He says baby is something wrong? I say nothing I was just thinking how we don't have a song. And he says...

All of them: Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow. Cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have." And when I got home ... before I said amen asking God if he could play it again

Ginny: I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day. Had gone all wrong and been trampled on. And lost and thrown away. Got to the hallway, well on my way to my lovin' bed. I almost didn't notice all the roses. And the note that said...

All of them: Our song is the slamming screen door, sneakin' out late, tapping on your window. When we're on the phone and you talk real slow. Cause it's late and your mama don't know. Our song is the way you laugh. The first date "man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have." And when I got home ... before I said amen. Asking God if he could play it again.

Ginny: I've heard every album, listened to the radio waited for something to come along that was as good as our song...

All of them: Cause our song is the slamming screen door. Sneaking out late, tapping on his window. When we're on the phone and he talks real slow. Cause it's late and his mama don't know. Our song is the way he laughs. The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have." And when I got home, before I said amen. Asking God if he could play it again.

Ginny: I was riding shotgun with my hair undone

in the front seat of his car. I grabbed a pen and an old napkin and I wrote down our song.

All of the girls took a curtsy, as the audience clapped wildly there were even some whistles and encores in there. The three girls got down off the stage and went over to the punch bowl where Athena was. Storm, Mist and Apollo did a quick set up.

"This song is for our girlfriends and one reason we are attracted to them. Jesse McCarthy of Earth calls this song Beautiful Soul.

Storm: I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. I know that you are something special. To you I'd be always faithful. I want to be what you always needed. Then I hope you'll see the heart in me.

All of them: I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I wont let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul.

Storm: Yeah. You might need time to think it over. But I'm just fine moving forward. I'll ease your mind. If you give me the chance. I will never make you cry cmon let's try.

All of them: I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I wont let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul.

Storm: Am I crazy for wanting you? Maybe do you think you could want me too? I don't wanna waste your time. Do you see things the way I do? I just wanna know that you feel it too. There is nothing left to hide. I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I wont let another minute go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul.

All of them: I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. You're the one I wanna chase. You're the one I wanna hold. I won't let another minute go to waste.

Storm: I want you and your soul. I don't want another pretty face. I don't want just anyone to hold. I don't want my love to go to waste. I want you and your beautiful soul. Ooooooo. Beautiful Soul, yeah. Oooooo, yeah. Your beautiful soul. Yeah.

The boys all took a bow and Storm made a beeline over to Flame. Completely oblivious to the clapping and whistling of the audience. He just wanted to be near his destiny mate. "So how did you like the song," Storm asked when he got into earshot of Flame.

Flame turned to face him and smiled, "So that's how you think of me. I'm flattered Storm."

Storm chuckled, "Can I ask you for a walk my lady?" Flame nodded and the two of them walked arm in arm out of the noisy room and into the grass outside. They were in the Aragorn Forest a few feet from its lake.

**I love you Flame. Did you know that?**

**Yes, I do Storm and I love you to,** Flame stood up on her toes and kissed Storm on the mouth. Storm deepened the kiss and put all of his feelings for her in their link and the kiss. Soon the two broke for lack of air. Flame lay against Storms torso as the two of them looked out at the setting sun.

**Flame are you ready to go back?**

**I think I am. But you're not I can tell.**

**Yeah, it's just that I have to face my past again. The only person I can tell will be my mum. Which isn't a big deal since I have fore given her but my father and sister will not be so easy. Especially my father, he could of done what mum was doing but decided not to and spoil his little girl-who-lived. I'm going to kill who ever made that name.**

**You and Layla both. Make sure I'm there so we can film it.**

**Yes ma'am. One question though.**

**What is it? **Storm stopped got down on one knee and took out a small box out of his pocket. He opened up the box a ring with an emerald and ruby next to each other surrounding the two gems were diamonds forming a flower. "Will you marry me?"

Flame smiled and jumped into Storms arms and kissed him. The two of them fell backwards but they didn't care or notice. This had to been the greatest moment in history to Storm and Flame. Everything the two felt for one another was transferred threw the kiss. "I hate to break his up," a voice said that sounded a lot like Apollo. "But the Royal Family is calling us."

Storm looked up and glared at his friend. "Remind me to hurt you next time the two of us get to battle each other."

Apollo gulped, "I'm going to leave now." Apollo quickly ran away.

"Be nice Storm. Besides, he had to do it. The Royal Family is calling," Flame said.

Storm sighed, "So the answer is yes."

"Yes, I will gladly become your wife and partner in war," Flame leaned over and quickly kissed Storm before getting off of him. Storm got up dusted his pants off and the two walked arm and arm back to the noisy room.

"We have a change of plans," Queen Luna said as soon as she saw the two.

A/N A bit of a cliff, next chapter the return to Earth. Please review remember the formula if you want updates.


	16. Earth

Chapter 16: Earth

Vanessa Potter was in the living room of Potter Manor with her father, the headmaster and teachers of Hogwarts, the Weasley Family and the Order of Phoenix. Vanessa was texting her friends while listening to her Ipod. Her feet were on a very old coffee table that had been in the family for generations.

Professor Dumbledore had called them all here because of some type of news he wanted to tell everyone. There were a few things different. One of then was that all the kids were allowed to be here. The second was of a lady with red-hair who was talking to Snape voluntarily. Vanessa knew everyone in the order but this one person she had never seen before even though she looked vaguely familiar to her. The lady also seemed to be sitting as far from her and her dad as possible, which was really odd.

"Welcome now I have great news to tell all of you. We will be getting seven transfers to Hogwarts this year. They are very important people from where they come from. This is why I'm telling this to everyone in the Order, even the children. All of them will be in their seventh year."

"Who are they," Vanessa asked completely interrupting the Headmaster.

"Do you understand the saying 'respect you elders'," the red-haired lady said to Vanessa.

"Who are you my mother?" the lady just mumbled something in what sounded like French. Vanessa snorted at the women and went back to texting her friends about the new news.

"As I was saying. They will be showing up here along with two adults from where they come from, to help them get adjusted to life here. They will be here about now," as soon as Dumbledore said "now" a group of people appeared.

There were nine people in total. Four girls, three boys and two adults one female the other male both seemed to be her fathers age.

The man had his hair up in a knot on the top of his head (Mulan style).

The three boys all had shoulder length hair. The boy in the middle was black hair and had emerald green eyes with a lightning bolt scar on his forhead he was also very well muscled, not to mention he was hot. The boy to his left had fiery red hair and blue eyes also with some muscle but not as much as the black haired one. The boy on the right had brown hair and dark skinned with a handsome face. He was probably in the middle more muscled then the red haired kid but less the black haired. Vanessa could tell she would be having fun tonight.

The woman had wavy brown hair that fell to her shoulders in elegant curls. She held herself in confedence and patients.

The four girls all had their hair down toward the middle of their back. One of the girls had fiery red hair and hazel eyes. To her right was a girl with bushy brown hair. The last two were the most odd out of the girl group. One had black hair that depending on how the light was shinning made her hair look purple with black eyes. The other was light brown skin and brown haired. She held her self as if she was made for fighting but her eyes showed wisdom from beyond her years. All of them had swords, daggers bows and arrows. They also looked like they came from the dark ages or something.

"Hello, my name is Lunesta," the brown haired women said. "My husband Sirius," the man with hair up walked over to Lunesta side and stood protectively over her. James looked at the man as if seeing if he knew the man, Sirius, just glared back.

"The prince, Storm," the hot black haired boy walked over to the two adults and bowed to them and the Order. "His fiancée, Princess Flame," the red haired girl walked over to Storm and curtsied to the Order. Storm held her in a very protective way, Vanessa just glared at Flame. He probably had to marry her and never had the chance for real love, she thought. Well that was going to change.

"Storm's brother, Prince Mist," the red hair boy walked over to Storm and bowed. Storm rolled his eyes and shook his head while Flame smiled. "His fiancée, Princess Air," the bushy brown hair girl walked over to the red head and held his hand.

"Warrior Apollo," the brown hair boy walked over to the group and stood protectively over Storm and Flame. "Warrior Layla," the black haired girl walked over to Apollo. Apollo kissed her forehead when she was close enough. They must be dating or something. Besides what is with the odd names, Vanessa thought.

"Storm's dueling partner, Warrior Athena," the brown skin girl walked over to the group, drew her sword did some sort of salute with it, put it back into her sheath and stood in front of Storm and Flame protectively.

"Are you guys done with being over proactive of us," Storm said after a few seconds.

"No," they all said at the same time. Storm moaned and Flame said something into his ear that must of surprised him in some way.

Storm shook his head; "You promised my people that my friends and I will be kept safe in this house until we move to Hogwarts?" Storms hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword his other still wrapped around Flame.

"Yes, this is one of the most secure places other then Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with that stupid twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you for being so generous to us. But we don't need bodyguards, the two adults with us will be good enough not to mention our own skills with a blade and arrow," Storm said politely.

"That maybe but I wouldn't want the risk of Lord Voldemort getting to you." Everyone shuddered or flinched except the new people, Dumbledore and the red-haired lady when Dumbledore said Voldemorts name.

"It is a name. He is also not a lord. Voldemort is just an anagram of his real name Tom Mavorlo Riddle. So either call him Voldemort, Tom or Tommy," Storm said his voice was even thought the entire speech. All the teachers except for Snape and Dumbledore looked absolutely shocked.

"Like Storm was saying Headmaster. Don't worry about us we will be fine. Especially in combat," Athena said from Storm's left side her chin raised. Vanessa watched as Storm looked at everyone but his gaze lingered a bit on the red-haired lady.

"You were saying we had rooms to stay until September 1st when Lunesta and I go, and the rest will go to Hogwarts as students," Sirius asked, he also looked a bit familiar to Vanessa.

"Yes, James?" Dumbledore asked still with stupid twinkle.

"We can put you up easily. Athena and Layla right? Right, would you two like your own rooms or share with my daughter Vanessa? The-Girl-Who-Lived." Vanessa glowed with pride at the title. Oh how she loved being famous.

The two girls looked at each other for a few seconds, before turning back to James. "We would like our own room, sir," Layla said. "But I can stay with Apollo."

"I can stay by myself but I will stay with your daughter if you want me to," Athena said.

"We can easily accomadate you," James snapped his fingers and our two house-elves Savie and Kannie apparted into the living room. Vanessa noticed how the look on Storm's face softened a bit as he looked at the elves.

"Yes, master," Savie and Kannie said at the same time.

"Savie and Kannie make five rooms for our guest."

"Of course, master." The two apparated off to go fix the rooms.

"Well would you like some dinner in the mean time?"

"No thank you. We had supper before we arrived here." Lunesta turned to her group and said something in a different language. The group nodded and left the room to go into one of the spare rooms.

Lunesta walked over to the red-haired lady and said something to her. The women nodded with a puzzled look and went into the room the others had gone into with Lunesta right on her heels. "I don't trust them Albus. They know too much, I can tell. We didn't even show them where that room was or what it was," James said.

"I have confidence in them James," Dumbledore said.

"Who was that red-haired lady, Daddy," Vanessa asked in her sweetest voice.

"Someone who doesn't want to be known," Snape sneered before James could say anything. Vanessa just glared back.

"So what do you have to show me," Lily asked Lunesta once they got into Storm's old room. Lunesta put her finger to her lips, nodded to Sirius and Storm. They nodded their heads; Lunesta did a few movements with her hands.

"Nice to see you again, Flower," Sirius, said with a mischief smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Lily looked at Sirius.

"Sirius from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black or in my opinion Most Idiotic and Stupid House of Black. Use to be at least," Sirius said with a flourishing bow.

Lily blinked and said quietly, "Padfoot, is that you?" Sirius smiled and turned into a huge dog. Lily smiled as tears started to form in her eyes and started to scratch Sirius behind his ears. "I thought I never see you again," Sirius just thumped his tail on the ground.

"Lily one more thing I need to show you. You must promise me not tell anyone not even your friend Severus," Lunesta said drawing the attention back to her.

"You look familiar now that I think about," Lily said.

Lunesta nodded her head, "I was the person along with Sirius and a few other people who help raise your son, Harry."

"You are. Can I meet him or can you pass the message that I am sorry for being such a horrible mother to him."

"I think you can tell him yourself," Lunesta set her eyes on Storm.

"Hello, mother."

"Harry?"

"Yeah, or Storm your pick." Storm said with a small smirk

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Storm shook his head, and hugged his mother and whispered.

"You don't need to apologize. I forgave you when I learned that you were trying to teach my miserable excuse of a sister some manners after I left. Vanessa and James will have to try very hard to change my mind, for I will not forgive him as easily. I have forgiven you though."

Lily looked like she was going to cry. "I missed so much of your life."

"I think we can change a bit of that. Lunesta thinking what I'm thinking." Lunesta smiled and nodded.

"I think it's a good idea and good practice," Lunesta said. Storm closed his eyes and the room changed shape and colors. Lily looked around to see a clearing and in the middle of the clearing was a six-year-old Storm opening his present.

"This one next, Storm," Layla said as she gave Storm her present, "It's from me and Apollo." Storm opened the present to see a bow and arrows.

"So that where you got the bow and arrows from," Lily exclaimed, Storm nodded his head.

"I love the next part personally."

"You gave a six year old a bow and arrows. Ares! Hephaestus! Get over here!" Lunesta yelled. When none of the men moved, Lunesta made some complicated hand movements and the two men were in the air and Lunesta dragged them into the forest.

"I would have done the same thing," Lily said and smiled at Lunesta who smiled back.

"Next gift," Sirius said once Lunesta, Ares, and Hephaestus had disappeared into the forest.

A girl who looked like a very young version of Athena handed her present to Storm, "Here you go, Storm." This one contained the sword and daggers. "My father helped me make them," Athena started.

"You made it," Lunesta asked.

Athena nodded, "With the help of my dad."

"When I get back I'm going to hurt your dad," Lunesta muttered.

"Storm I suggest you hide the sword and daggers before Lunesta comes back," Sirius suggested as he also gazed at the sword.

"Smart idea, Sirius. Didn't know you had it in you," Lily joked lightly.

"Storm," said Queen Luna.

"Oh, my god," said Layla she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Storm, this is called a mental diamond. Now is what you do is you use your mind power to create in sense light. You can make different colors and shapes. All you have to do is picture yourself inside the diamond making light and or shape. Prince Star and I use this often to help with your mental power. You will see in time young one," Princess Comet replied kindly. "You'll see."

"That sound interesting, I'll like to see it," Lily stated. Everything went white.

"That was my sixth birthday party. Probably one of my best to," Storm said. "The next one is of Sirius and Lunesta wedding."

The sun was out and an eight-year-old Storm dashed out of a white house. "Padfoot, Padfoot! Lunesta is about come out!"

Sirius looked at Storm and chuckled, "Then get back there you're leading remember."

"Right, I'm leading along with Layla and Apollo. See you soon, Padfoot," Storm ran back into the white building. A few seconds later everyone was sitting in a seat. A toe-tapping melody began, and Storm and a younger version of Apollo came out with Layla holding a little basket in her hands.

"You look so cute in your outfit, Storm," Flame said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Lily said and watched as her son's head started to heat up. Lunesta came out in all white and approached Sirius. The place went blank again. "Hey, I was enjoying that," Lily cried.

"Were pushing time," Lunesta answered.

"Oh, will you guys like to spend some time with me tomorrow. I have nothing else better to do," Lily asked.

"We have nothing planed. I would personally also not like to stay here for a long time," Storm said.

"We can't we have to go back for a while to work something out with the Royal Courts," Lunesta said as Sirius nodded gravely.

"Well, we can still go with you. I would like to get know my soon to be mother-in-law," Flame said everyone nodded their heads.

"I'll pick you up then at eight." Lily left the room.

"I can't wait. Flame are you still keeping your promise," Storm asked.

"I'm ready whenever you are love," Flame answered.

"Excuse us everyone but it's about time I put my fiancée to bed. Good night." The two of them quickly left the room.

"You know that seems like a good idea. Good night everyone," Apollo said soon everyone left the room and was in their own dreams except one couple who were doing other things.

A/N. I was grounded this weekend from the computer, but now I can go back on. This story is not cannon the only thing that would be is that there are horuxes and the Storm/Flame, Mist/Air pairings. That's it pretty much. Remember the formula. Please review.


	17. Spending A Day With Lily

Chapter 17: Spending A Day With Lily

Boom, boom, boom, boom. Bang, bang, bang, bang.

Vanessa pulled her blankets from her and looked at her cloak. "It's flippen five in the morning. I'm going to kill who ever is making that ruckus," Vanessa said threw gritted teeth and marched into the noise. The noise was coming from the living room. Vanessa threw the door open and screamed, "Stop that racket."

"Save your voice honey. I don't think they can here you," James said from the couch he was lounging on.

Vanessa looked again and saw all the people that came last night playing on these who drums. There was a larger one in the back with some type of marking on it.

Clack, clack, and clack.

The entire group started to move and she had to admit that Mist and Sirius were putting in twirls and doing dances in between parts of this song. The group started to make a soft sound that got louder and louder.

Clack, bang, bang.

"Hup," Sirius called the entire group moved up, "Hup." The group bowed went up and the entire group took a huge sigh.

"Sirius, Mist why were you putting twirls in," Storm asked over his shoulder as he walked to Flame. _Flame, who in right mind names their kid Flame_, Vanessa thought.

"Because we wanted to show off and also that is how our company does it if you remember," Sirius said everyone seemed to not notice James and Vanessa, which was getting Vanessa pretty mad.

"Yeah, it's not like you show of when you and Athena battle or when you're going like 100 miles per hour on a horse and you shoot an arrow and it lands smack in the middle of a bulls eye. Yeah you don't show off do you," Mist said. Storm looked over at Athena and winked at her. She nodded her head and put her hand on her sword while Storm did the same.

"What type of moves do Athena and I show off with," Storm asked casually everyone but Athena, Storm and Mist started to back against the wall and taking the drums with them.

"Well I'm just saying that the two of you would do jumps and fancy footwork and everything. I'm in trouble." Mist shot for the wall where everyone was in front of.

Storm and Athena quickly drew their swords and were met with a clash. The two of them got more energy and started to move fast soon there were moving like they were Jedi from Star Wars. Athena drew her leg back and then rammed it into Storm's side but it missed when he bent backwards and did a backwards flip. The two of them charged again while saying stuff in some language. Storm started in to offensive and Athena defensive. Storm swung his leg at Athena's head. Athena quickly dropped and twirled her foot and knocked the unstable Storm who went into a one hand back stand with Athena's blade in between his boots. What happened was that Athena quickly got up while Storm was going into his handstand and brought her blade down as soon as he got into the position and the blade got stuck.

Athena removed her sword and Storm fell down in and laughed and everyone but James, Vanessa, and Lily who came in unnoticed during the battle, just looked on in confusion. "That's a first, love," Flame said in between laughing.

"Literally," Apollo said. Athena walked over to Storm and helped him up while both of them were laughing.

"Why are you laughing, he could of died," Vanessa said and glared at Flame and Athena for letting the game get out of hand. _I bet she wants him dead_, Vanessa thought.

"They wouldn't have died. They cast a special charm that wouldn't hurt each other because they do it enough. You will also remember Mrs. Potter that my wife said that Athena and Storm are dueling partners. Anyone else they'll defeat too easily. So don't worry about their well being, leave that to me and Flame," Sirius said coldly.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that," James growled.

"Down Bambi," Sirius said and walked back to the group where all of them were sniggering at the joke. "Storm pretty good, just remember not to have your back to the enemy unless you want to be struck down." Storm nodded his head. "Athena very good form and good comebacks, you're getting good. More your defense, all right." Athena nodded her head.

"We better go Sirius," Lunesta said.

"Right, we will see you later. Have a good day," Sirius smiled at the group and then with a pop Sirius and Lunesta disappeared.

"I don't like him," James murmured.

"I do," everyone turned to see the red-haired lady who was wearing dark sunglasses. "He lets no one boss him around. Ready to go," the group nodded their heads eagerly. "Then let's go."

"Who are you and where are you taking them," Vanessa asked. She wanted to spend the day with Storm but she couldn't if this lady is taking them.

"No one of consequence, and where were going is my own business," the lady retorted back.

"No one talks to my daughter like that," James said as he got off the couch.

"Like I care Bambi, I wonder where he got it from. Well this train is moving so let's go," the lady left the room with the rest of the group right behind her.

"So where are we going," Storm asked once they were outside of the house.

"Were going into London, but I forgot something at my place. So we'll be stopping by there first," Lily responded as the group walked up to a green van. "Get in everyone."

Athena, Air, and Mist were in the very back with Flame, Apollo and Layla in the middle. Storm and Lily were in the front. "Every one is buckled in," Lily said as she looked out her rear view mirror. A chorus of yes was heard and Lily started to move the car out.

"Why do you have such a big car when you live alone," Flame asked.

"Well I don't really live alone. Also because some of the people I go to work with live on my street so we all carpool to work," Lily said as she merged into the freeway.

"Who else do you live with," Storm asked.

"Two friends of mine. You'll meet them and they don't bite, so don't worry about that. Storm, Athena that was some pretty fancy footwork."

"Thank you, Ms. Evans."

"Thanks mom."

"Storm be careful around Vanessa. I do believe she has a thing for you."

"Eww. That will be disgusting not to mention disturbing," Storm said as he looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"I agree," Lily said with a smile.

"So what are we doing today," Athena asked.

"Well I thought we would go into London. See the Tower of London. Go to the Globe Theater take a tour of it and maybe watch a play. Look at Big Ben. Maybe do some shopping at Harrods if we have time. Check out the London Zoo and Hyde Park," Lily said casually.

"Shopping at Harrods, do you realize how expensive that place is," Air piped up from the back.

Lily chuckled, "Yes, and don't worry money, I have enough not to mention friends who can get me discounts."

"Storm we better disguise our weapons, the people here are not use to them," Athena said.

"Right we better do that now," Storm said and a few minutes everyone's weapons were disguised.

"Storm, you have one awesome mom," Layla said. Storm looked in his rear view mirror and saw that Layla was ready to get going.

"Isn't the Tower of London the place where people got beheaded," Mist asked.

"Yes," Air and Lily said at the same time.

"Air how do you know all about this," Lily asked curiously got the better of her.

"Well a few years ago my name was Hermione Granger."

It was a good thing the car was stopped at a red light otherwise Lily might have gotten into an accident. "If you're Hermione Granger, then the red hairs must be the two Weasleys. Ron and Ginny, which means Albus will have a cow when he finds out who you four are."

"I believe it which is why we need to keep that very quiet. Layla, Apollo and Athena are who they say they are. They were not kidnapped from this world. So get that at of your mind Mum," Storm said evenly.

"Can you read minds," Lily asked as they turned on to a street.

"Yep, got that threw my connection with Flame." Storm said casually.

"How? May I ask," Lily drove into a driveway in front of a one-story house. A white arbor stood in the middle of a pathway of stepping-stones that led to the house. On the porch was a swing with a gold and red canopy. Flowers littered the front of the house and hugged the stepping-stones. The house had in a way a surreal feel to it.

"Well me and Flame have this connection called Destiny Mates, which is like a step up from a Soul Mate. Destiny Mates have special ability's. One of mine's is being able to read minds when I want to. This can be useful when used properly. I have many others even though they are more subtle then that one," Storm said as he fallowed Lily

"And Flame," Lily called over her shoulder.

"Invisibility is my main one," Flame said by Storm's side.

The sound of barking and the scratching of claws on the doors was heard when Lily put in the key into the lock. She clicked the door opened and opened the door slightly, "Sit, Buttercup. Good girl. Sit, Snoopy. Good boy. Fallow me but be careful."

Storm fallowed Lily and was pushed down by a Golden Retriever and a black Labrador. The two dogs were licking his faces, hardly giving him room to breath, while making him laugh at the same time. Storm suddenly felt the dog's tongues leave his face and he was able to breath again. "Storm got tackled down by two dogs," Athena teased as she helped Storm get up. Storm gave her the don't-start-it look.

"Sorry about that Storm. They really love people, I also think they don't know there on strength," Lily said.

"It's okay. So what are the dogs names?" Storm asked.

"The golden Retriever is Buttercup. The Labrador is Snoopy. Both are five years old in human time so 35 years dog time," Lily said from the kitchen.

The living room was in earth tones, with beige love seats and a couch. Storm went over to a rack where there were a lot of thin boxes. The boxes had words and pictures on it. There titles like Star Wars and a bunch of movies called Star Trek something or other. There was even Indian Jones, but what really caught Storm off guarded were the movies Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring, Two Towers and The Return of the King. "The Lord of the Rings are in movies," Storm cried in disbelief.

"Yeah, you've read them I take it," Lily said with a basket and a blanket in her hand.

"Yes, I first read them when I turned 5, and have loved them ever since."

"I always wanted my children to love them to. At least one of them does. Come one we need to get to London." Storm got up and left with the rest of the group.

Storm and Mist put the basket and the blanket in the trunk before they themselves got into the car. "Storm why are you royalty?" Lily asked while she was backing out.

"That's what the Royal Court told Dumbledore to get us in. Storm is a prince because he is like the head of the group; Flame is in sense a princess because she will be marrying Storm. Mist is an adoptive brother to Storm, which also makes him a prince. Air is going to marry Mist so she is a princess just like Flame. All the rest of us are like lady or men in waiting slash body guards," Athena said.

"I hate it to," Storm muttered.

"Why do you hate it," Lily asked as they once again got onto the freeway.

"Simple I have to act like someone I'm not. Also, I can defend myself just as well as the rest of my people. But I'm doing this for my people and Earth."

"Where have you been?" Lily asked Big Ben and a lot of other skyscrapers were in the sky.

"A place that is something from your imagination all in one. It's beautiful place, a kid might be a warrior but still a kid at the same time. There's no fighting, no crime or any type of violence."

"That seems to be a nice place to grow up."

"It is a nice place." Storm said softly but everyone in the car could hear it.

"So where should we go first?" Lily asked obviously changing the subject.

"Harrods."

"Tower of London."

"London Zoo."

"Hyde Park."

"Big Ben."

"Globe Theater." Everyone said at once.

"We'll do this from west to east so we go to the Tower of London. Then Globe Theater, and then to Big Ben, after that we go to Harrods and then lunch in Hyde Park, then we do the London Zoo. Then Dinner at my place with cake and ice cream, then you go back to Potter Manor."

"Sounds like a plan," Storm said.

The group of them took London by storm. They watched a play at the globe, and got a few things at Harrods. The picnic in the park had to be the most fun.

"So lunch is now serve," Lily, said as she opened the picnic basket and pulled out all the food. The group was stuffed after eating Lily's entire home made cooking, which tasted very good.

"So now we go to London Zoo," Flame said as she rested from her spot next to Storm.

"Yep, and we can go whenever you are ready," Lily said as she rested against a tree while rubbing her full tummy.

"It's nice here. But my favorite is still the Globe Theater," Layla said.

"Mine is the Tower of London," Athena said.

"Harrods for me," Air said in a sleepy voice.

"When ever you're ready to go we can go," Lily said once again.

"I think were ready," Storm said.

"Then lets go," Lily said.

It didn't take too long to get the zoo and go inside it. Their first stop was the reptile house. "Move," one of the kids yelled. He was very chubby and had black hair.

The man next to him had the same face but fatter and had blond hair, he looked more like a blond whale then a human. "No, Michael it's like this," the man said. "Move it!" He slapped his hand on the glass.

"It's sleeping," Storm said.

"Yeah well, it won't be for long," the man spat.

"Dudley lets leave the snake alone. The rattle snake is moving," the boy, Michael, said.

The man, Dudley, glared at the snake then at Storm before leaving.

"Thank you," a voice hissed.

"You're welcome," Storm replied.

**Storm why were you hissing? **Flame asked as approached her fiancee

**I was saying your welcome to the snake**, Storm said with a shrug. His head started to hurt but he was sure it was just a headache from the loud noises and the polluted air.

**Are you feeling all right? You look a bit pale,** Flame looked over at Storm with a worried look in her eyes. He could even feel the worry radiate itself of her.

**I'm fine don't worry, love.** The snake was back to sleep. Flame slipped her hand into Storm and the two of them fallowed their friends out of the reptile house.

The group was back at Lily's house watching the first movie of Lord of the Rings on a muggle projecter. "What's your favorite character," Lily asked.

"Legolas, hands down," Storm said.

"Aragorn for me," Athena piped up.

"Arwen," Flame said.

"Gimli," Apollo said from the floor.

"Merry and Pippin," Layla said.

"Gandalf," Air said softly.

"Frodo," Mist said.

"I like all of them," Lily said. "Except for the bad guys like Saruman and Sauron."

"You're supposed to hate them," Storm remarked.

Soon the movie was over and the popcorn gone. "Well it's about time I bring you guys back to James before he kills himself over where you guys are." Lily joked.

"I would gladly get up if Buttercup would get off of me," Athena cried. Storm laughed as he coaxed Buttercup off his friend.

"Anybody else had a dog on them speak up now or forever hold your peace," Storm joked. "All right it's time to visit Bambi." Everyone laughed and got into the car.

"Can we do this again tomorrow," Flame asked.

"Sure we can take on the country side of England," Lily said.

"I can't wait then," Athena said and cuddled up close with her newly brought bear.

"I still can't believe that Athena has a soft side," Layla said with a smirk.

"Everyone does, I just don't like to show it," Athena countered.

"I believe it Warrior Athena," Storm said from the front seat.

"I am going to sleep. Wake me up when we get to the manor," Athena said and fell asleep.

"That's seems like a good idea, wake me up when we get here to," Storm said and fell asleep.

Then one by one they fell asleep except for Lily. In twenty minutes, she made her way into Potter Manor's drive way. She put on dark sunglasses, "Wake up, were here."

"Bad timing," Air said. "I was in the middle of a very nice dream."

"Weren't we all," Storm mumbled.

"Come on get up," Lily called and opened the car door and blinding everyone from the light.

Slowly the group moved out of the car and up the driveway. "You really are tired, aren't you," Lily asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yes," came seven voices in unison.

"James better not had been planning a party in your honor Storm," Lily smiled and knocked at the door.

"If he has, I will completely ignore it and go straight to bed," Storm said.

"That better be that woman," a voice said that sounded a lot like James.

The big wooden doors opened to see James in red and gold wizarding robes. "Finally, you bring them back. At ten at night no less, with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at there," James yelled.

"It's when the movie ended," Lily said plainly.

"Why do you wear sunglasses when it is dark out. Forget it; just don't come back here again. Come in you must be starving," James said.

Storm shook his head and said something is some language. The group nodded and slowly went in. Storm quickly said, "We will come to your place at six be ready." He walked threw the doors and they closed behind. Lily smiled and went to her car pulled out and headed home.

_A/N I am done with another. Next chapter, Storm goes to Hogwarts. I just wanted to show in the paragraph above is that nothing is going to stop Storm from getting to know his actual mom, just wanted to let you know. Remember the formula. Review._


	18. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 18: Hogwarts Express

Storm sighed as he looked out the window in his room at Potter Manor. He was wearing a black t-shirt that showed his muscles nicely and jean pants. "Storm? Storm! We need to go love," Flame said when she entered the room. She was wearing a satin brown shirt and brown pants to match. Her hair was in cornrows with small brown beads at the ends. Storm looked over at her she was gorgeous and he felt very lucky to be with her.

**You do realize how sexy you are in that outfit.**

**Apollo already said that to me and Layla hit him for it to.** Flame smiled and walked over to Storm and put her hands around him.** It will go fast trust me. **Flame leaned down and kissed her fiancée.

**We better get downstairs.** The two of them left arm in arm. Storm was whispering some words into Flame's ear and she kept on giggling, when the two of them got into the living room. Vanessa as usual was glaring at Flame, and Storm naturally glared back for multiple reasons.

"Good we have everybody let's go," James said happily and the group put their luggage into a ministry limo car. All of the Risans had their weapons invisible as usual since coming to Earth.

"Storm," Sirius called right before Storm entered the limo. Storm walked over to Sirius and Lunesta noticing that Vanessa had her hazel eyes on him. "Be careful," Sirius said in a low voice so only Storm and Lunesta heard.

"You know how to get us if there is trouble," Lunesta added.

"Watch out for the others," Sirius added. "Come home safe." The two of them hugged and only broke it off when James broke the moment by being annoying. Storm entered the limo striving to make sure that he didn't cry.

The limo was spacious and Vanessa tried and failed to sit next to Storm. The Risans were talking in the Ancient Language so Vanessa and James would not know what they were talking about.

"So there are four different houses?" Athena asked.

"Yes, Gryffindor which is what me, Air and Flame were originally in. Hufflepuff, for the ones who are loyal, Ravenclaw for the intelligent. Last Slytherin for ambition also the house that has the most amounts of witches and wizards to get into the dark arts," Mist said.

"We will probably be sorted into different houses, so how are we going to meet up?" Storm asked.

"There was this room that I stumbled on and it gave me everything I asked. But then I came back later and it was gone," Flame said.

"Will go check that out tomorrow morning," Storm said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"If we are separated what time and place should we meet each other tomorrow?" Layla asked.

"Quidditch Field at four lets say," Air suggested, everyone one again nodded.

"Were here," James said breaking into their conversation.

The car stopped in front of a large train depot. Vanessa, James and the man who drove them got their carts and put their luggage on it. The Risans fallowed Vanessa and James until they stopped in front of a wall in between platform 9 and 10. "Just walk threw the wall," James said casually. Storm rolled his eyes and set off at run into the wall fallowed by Athena and Flame, Mist, Apollo, Layla and Air.

"There you guys are," a friendly and familiar voice said. Storm turned to see Lily a few feet away from the group. Storm moved his cart over to Lily and gave her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you mum," Storm mumbled.

"We will see each other very soon. Don't worry," Lily said back. "Now you better get your luggage on find a compartment that is empty hopefully. Oh, before I forget here some money so you can by your selves some snacks while on the train."

"Thanks," Storm said and took the money at that precise moment James and Vanessa traveled threw the wall and spotted the group.

"You, I thought I told you to stay away from them," James said threw gritted teeth.

Lily snorted and rolled her eyes even though it was hard to tell threw the dark sunglasses. "Don't worry Bambi I'm leaving. But you can't stop me from seeing them at Hogwarts. Remember what I said Storm," Lily did a quick nod turned on the spot and with a pop disappeared.

"Lets get your luggage on the train," James said and the group started to move to the scarlet train. The boys not counting Storm put the luggage on the train. The Risans quickly boarded grabbed their luggage and left before James said anything. They quickly found an empty compartment and put their luggage in it.

Storm sat by the window seat with Flame, Air and Mist next to him. Across from him were Apollo, Layla and Athena. Soon the horn bellowed and the train started to move. The group was in complete silence no one knew what to say.

Storm looked out the window at the passing city as the train was picking up speed. "I wonder what your mum meant by 'I'll see you soon'," Mist asked after awhile a bemused expression on his face.

"Don't know," Storm replied.

"Well we just have to wait and see," Air said from behind her book.

"What book are you reading," Mist asked after a moment of silence.

"The Chronicles of Narnia, you know the book Storm's mom got me," Air replied.

"Can we get off this subject before I cry from homesickness," Storm said. **You're homesick to. I think we all are.**

**Why are you, you're home. **

**This use to be my home, but when I moved to Risa and met you it all changed.**

**A bit clichéd but still good.**

**Shut up.** Storm chuckled and kissed his fiancée. "Oi, there are other people here," Mist cried. Storm and Flame just ignored him.

"Mist?"

"Yes Air."

"Be quiet," and to make sure his mouth didn't move she kissed him. Layla and Apollo shrugged and did what most couples do.

"I can tell when I am not wanted," Athena said and got up, "I'm leaving, but I will be back for the trolley." No one answered her unless you count moaning.

Athena sighed opened the glass door and left. Maybe I kind find someone to duel or something, Athena thought as she walked down the aisle passing giggling girls and boastful men, talking about how my females they scored. I really don't blame Lily for not trusting James to be faithful. Looks like most boys here are not, Athena thought to her self. Silently she thought about Risa and the Aragorn Forest that never changes its leaves to the Howl Ocean on the other side of Risa. For it had been said that if you stood on the beach on October 31 at midnight on a cloudless day you could here the howls of the ocean. Athena always wanted to try it out but it was always cloudy on that day.

Suddenly the train jerked and Athena hit her head and quickly blacked out.

Athena moaned a bit as she slowly became aware of her surroundings. "Wow, easy there. Don't want to move to soon otherwise you'll get dizzy," a male voice said in a gently caring way.

"What time is it," Athena asked.

"About ten o'clock. Why?" the voice asked again.

"I need to get back to my cabin and report in," Athena replied. A hand reached out and gently pushed her down back into the seats.

"You're new aren't you? I know everyone in this school but I never met you before," the voice said again. Athena felt her sword by her side and her bow and arrows on her back, her daggers on her calves. She felt better knowing that the other person does not know about her weapons. "You can report in later. But right now you need to rest," the voice continued Athena could here the worry in the voice.

Athena opened her eyes and saw a blond haired boy with a pointed face looking at her threw pale cool grey eyes. She noticed a gold badge on his shirt with a snake on it. She also had to admit that he was pretty cute.

"Well I can rest once I get into my compartment so, thank you for taking care of me. But I must go, good day," Athena silently cringed on how she said those words but they were already out of her mouth so no use of taking them back. Athena quickly walked down the aisle not noticing the blond hair boy who followed.

She quickly found the compartment and opened it to find three girls. One was Vanessa who was starring daggers at Flame. The other two Athena didn't know. Storm was standing up his hand gripping his sword that was still in its sheath. "Get out now," Storm said threw gritted teeth.

"Something wrong my majesty," Athena said making everyone jump but Storm who saw her come in.

"Yes, please take these commoners out," Storm said.

"Gladly," Athena replied, she grabbed the girls earlobes and dragged them out side of the compartment and threw them out literally. Athena closed the doors to the sounds of "-my earring it broke-" to "-that boy was hot-." Layla snapped her fingers and all the noises out side vanished.

"So what have I missed," Athena asked as she sat down next to Air.

"Well all of us except you had a marvelous-"

"Lunch session, right?"

"Do you want to know what happened hour ago or not," Layla said.

"I want to know, sorry no more outbursts," Athena apologized.

"We were interrupted by Vanessa and her friends Lavender and Pavarti I believe. Vanessa was all red in the face and looked ready to kill Flame," Apollo said.

"Mist quickly asked what she wanted and she simply said 'Kill Flame.' Storm didn't take that to well. So, he went into hero/overprotective of love mode and demanded her to get out. She didn't leave, and then you came in and escorted them out," Layla finished.

"Report," Storm grumbled obviously in a bad mood, from his twin sister wanting to kill fiancée. Athena looked over at Storm with a quirked eyebrow. "What did you find out while patrolling the train," Storm said in an exasperated voice.

"Well all the girls here have nothing appealing about them except looks. Also that all the boys are hormonal perverts," Athena replied flatly.

"This is going to be fun," Apollo said sarcastically.

"This year is going to be a ball of fun," Layla added in the same tone of voice.

"Especially for Athena," Flame said.

"Why is it going to be a ball of fun for me," Athena asked.

"Because you are still single," Air said simply as she brushed her hair.

"Oh boy," Athena said sarcastically. The rest of the trip went on in silence except when the trolley lady came. Even after that it soon died down and Hogwarts started to grow bigger.

"Do we need to change," Air asked the group once Hogwarts was clearly in sight

"No Dumbledore said we can come in as is but tomorrow we need to wear the ugly robes," Storm said glumly.

"You really don't want to go there do you," Layla said more as a statement then as a question. Storm just nodded his head. Flame held Storms hand and started to massage it and both of them got that far out look that they had when they were talking with each other.

"So how should we present ourselves to Hogwarts and tell them we mean business," Air asked.

"I have an idea," Athena said.

The sorting hat had finished his song and the first years sorted. But Vanessa was itching for Dumbledore to present Storm's group. Mainly Storm though even if she did make a huge fool of herself in front of him. But that little bitch was going to get it when Vanessa steals Storm for herself. Besides little, Miss Princess was snogging **her** boyfriend, even if that last part was a dream it will become reality someday. Vanessa floated into a daydream while her two 'friends' talked about getting Apollo and Mist for themselves.

"I hope they get into Gryffindor," Lavender said to Parvarti.

"Not the girls though, they will bring down our reputation," Parvarti added.

"I'll get the girl for taking my man!"

"Same here! Besides she looks like a Goth bet she cuts herself often."

"Most likely, this would not be a very good relationship. Unlike you it would be." Dumbledore got up at that point and faced his school once McGonagall had a smaller sheet of parchment in her hands.

"There is to be one more sorting today. The next group of people who come in are very important. I would greatly appreciate it if you will not ask these people where they come from. That is all, Come in."

Storm and his bodyguards and little Miss Princess walk in like they were from the military. But the most amazing thing was that the air and the magic seemed to ripple around them. They walked completely in unison there feet hitting the floor at the same time and they all stopped at the same time.

"Warrior Air," McGonagall called and the brown bushy haired warrior approached the stool and sat on it. McGonagall put the hat on her head and after a few seconds shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Warrior Apollo," Apollo went up the stairs that Air had descended. "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Warrior Athena," Athena ascended the steps. Vanessa saw her chuckle and soon everyone was wondering what house she was going to be sorted into.

"I WILL SORT HER AFTER EVERYON ELSE!" Everyone gasped.

"What are you saying," McGonagall asked while Athena gracefully took off the hat and put it on the stool.

"Exactly as he said Professor, I will be the last one sorted; Gideon was having trouble sorting me so I said save me for the end." Athena said politely, descended the stairs, and waited with the rest. Everyone else in the hall, not counting the teachers, had their mouths open and just now closed them.

"Princess Flame," bitch ascend the stairs and put on the hat with poise. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Storm will coming running to me since his little girl is in the wrong house for him," Vanessa whispered to Lavender and Parvarti while the Hufflepuffs were cheering.

"Warrior Layla," the Goth walked up the steps and the hat fell on her head, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Brilliant, Apollo is all mine," Pavarti whispered.

"Warrior Mist," he walked up the steps and put on the hat, "GRYFFINDOR!" All of the Gryffindor cheered.

"Prince Storm," all the girls in the hall practically sighed when Storm walked up the steps. The hat took a lot of time with Storm not as much as Athena but a good deal. Soon everyone had his or her answer, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Warrior Athena, again," McGonagall muttered the last part. Athena once again ascended the steps and after awhile they finally had an answer, "RAVENCLAW!" Athena descended the steps and sat over by Air.

"One more announcement then we can all eat. Professor Flitwick has retired and so to take his place as Charms teacher. Let's welcome Professor Evens."

Athena felt the nice cold wind splash her face as she looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts from the Astronomy Tower.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. Athena quickly turned around and brought her sword into defense mode. "Oh it's you," the voice said and a person walked out of the shadows. It's the boy from the train, Athena thought but her sword did not relax. "Maybe if I introduce myself. My name is Draco Malfoy. Now I wish I'm not a Malfoy but there is nothing I can do about that," the boy said and looked out at the stars.

"The word Draco can either mean dragon or snake. While the word malfoy is derived from the Latin word maleficus, meaning evildoer. In French mal foi means bad faith. Also because dragon or snake usually are bad or very cunning things not usually good. But where I come from Draco is a name you should be proud of. Judging from your reaction you never knew that did you." Draco had a stunned look on his face.

"Yeah, I never did know that. Any of that."

"So what house are you in?" Athena asked as she put her sword back into her sheath.

"Slytherin. But I don't want to be in there any more. Ever since last year," Draco said and turned slightly away from Athena.

Athena smiled and closed her eyes, "Why do you suddenly wish to be in another house?" Risans were taught many ways on how to tell I people lied to you and that was exactly what Athena was doing now.

"A few reasons, one being that I want nothing to do with the dark lord. Two maybe people can give me a second chance. Three I don't want to die painfully." He was telling the truth.

"Draco, why do you call the Voldemort the 'dark lord'? Two why do you want people to give you a second chance. Three you have no control on how you die. You're in the middle of a war. There are going to be a million deaths some painful some not. Some for being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Some for what they believe. You have no choice in this war. The only choice you have is whom you support and how far you are willing to support them. Are you willing to take the consequence for standing up with what you believe in? Those are my questions and in those questions are your answers."

Draco was quiet for a few minutes and he suddenly smiled, "You're the strangest girl I have ever met. But thanks for the advice and you are right. I hold the answers to the questions." He looked down at his watch; "I better go can we do this again sometime?"

"Sure same time tomorrow then," Athena suggested.

"Same time tomorrow."

A/N done. All the things about what Draco's name mean and all I got from this book called **The Magical Worlds of Harry Potter: A Treasury of Myths, Legends, and Fascinating Facts**. Really good. Remember the formula and review.


	19. UhOh

Chapter 19: Uh-oh

"I hope this is where Flame meant," Air said as she leaned against the wall in front of the painting of someone and someone teaching trolls how do ballet.

"It better otherwise I'll be very upset," Athena replied. Both of the girls had on black robes with the Ravenclaw symbol next to their family's crest. Their weapons were once again invisible to the human eye.

"Where were you last night?" Air asked after a few moments of silence.

"On top of the Astronomy Tower looking at the stars and trying to interpret them. Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," Air replied.

Athena smirked, "Curiosity killed the cat." Air hissed at Athena who started to chuckle. "Nice kitty, kitty." In a blink of an eye the place where Air use to be was a cat. The cat jumped at Athena who quickly turned into a dog and the two of them started chase each other about the hallways.

"Stop it you two," a voice sound the cat and the dog turned to see Flame and Layla. The two animals turned back into humans. "Sorry it took us so long to get here but it was a long walk from the kitchens," Flame said with Layla right behind her.

"Now we are just waiting for the boys to show," Layla commented.

"So how do you guys like your common room," Athena asked.

"Its boring everything is either yellow or black. And we just sit around and talk it so boring," Flame moaned.

"Ours is blue and gold and the only thing anyone does is read or study," Air complained.

"I thought you liked to read and study," Layla asked with a puzzled look.

"I do, but not to the same extent as some of these other kids," Air wailed.

"I just went to the Astronomy Tower looked at the stars came back to the Ravenclaw common room and went to bed. The mattresses sucked," Athena complained.

"I guess Hogwarts isn't the same as we left it, Air," Flame sighed.

"I wonder what it is like to live with Vanessa now that she is a teenager," Air pondered.

"Don't know and don't care. I bet that Storm would do suicide if it wasn't for us to help back Vanessa away," Athena said.

"You probably right, he might do suicide if it wasn't for us he should be lucky."

"Why would I commit suicide and why should I thank you for that," Storm asked scaring all the girls but Athena who heard them approaching.

"Storm don't do that! What took you so long," screeched Flame.

"Well first Vanessa wanted to get her little paws on Storm and it took us about forty five minutes to get away. Then we got lost and had to ask the portraits for directions on how to get here," Apollo said from behind Storm.

"What was Vanessa trying to do or do I not want to know," Layla asked.

"Don't want to know," was the universal answer from the boys. The girls just nodded their heads.

"So lets try this," Storm said. He walked around in a circle thinking of what he needed on the third round a door appeared. "All right lets go and try this room out." Inside was grassy valley where targets, horses, and a wall were.

"Nice Storm. Very nice," Athena subtle moved her hand to her sword as Storm was doing the same thing. Everyone else rolled their eyes and went to one of the training spots.

"Everyone get in," Lily called out and the kids from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quickly went into the classroom. Storm, Apollo and Mist got seats on the Ravenclaw side of the classroom, which meant that Vanessa was nowhere near Storm. Also so, they could sit next Air and Athena.

"Right my name is Lily Evans but you get to call me Professor Evans. I am going to be fair on everyone and not play favorites," Lily said in a tone that command attention. "This class can be easy or hard you choose. If you put your self to it, it's a pretty easy class to pass. If you neglect on homework or don't try, very hard this will be a very difficult class. It's not me who decides on how easy this class is, it's you. When your moaning on how difficult the homework is, here's an answer maybe you should pay more attention in class and ask question. Now that I am done with my lecture about that, we can get started on the class standards.

"I'm not going to lecture you about NEWTS since you have been hearing that all day. Class standards are the same like any other class. You are seventeen; I'm not going to repeat it. Disobey points taken, do as you are told point's award, pretty simple system if you ask me. Now let review last years charms."

The rest of the class went smoothly. The Risans disguised their daggers to look like wands when in reality they could have just snapped their fingers. But not to draw to much attention to themselves they did it the hard way. Storm and Athena both agreed that Lily could handle her class a whole lot better then James. Who plays favorites, is super easy on Vanessa, and lets her go away with things unpunished. Vanessa caused only one disturbers and that was to many.

"Ms. Potter give me that compact and eyeliner right now," Lily ordered Vanessa when she noticed that Vanessa was putting eyeliner on during class.

"My father gave me the compact and Lavender gave me the eyeliner," Vanessa shot back.

"Ms. Potter I could care less who gave them to you. Now give me the compact and eyeliner, also detention with Filch for talking back to a teacher. Your father will not be able to get you out of it either." Vanessa glared at Lily and gave her the compact and eyeliner relecontinly. Lily walked away.

"I don't know what my father ever saw in you," Vanessa yelled out as soon as the bell rang.

"I don't know what I saw in him," Lily muttered back. Since lunch was next, the group hanged about until the classroom was clear before talking with Lily.

"That was brilliant Mum," Storm said as he walked over to his mother.

"What? My lecture or how I handled Vanessa," Lily asked as she shuffled some papers that was on her desk.

"Both," Athena piped up.

"Thanks," Lily remarked.

"Why don't we go to the kitchens and have a snack away from the crowds," Air asked.

"I'm fine with that. Especially when Vanessa tells James what I did he try to locate me and make me relieve her detention. I probably don't want that in a big crowd," Lily said with a smile. "Let me go tell Sev."

"I'll go and tell Flame," Storm said and got a far outlook on his face. He and Flame always had that look when they were talking with each other. Lily nodded and did a patroness telegram. Soon the entire group made their way down to the kitchens.

"So how have you liked Hogwarts so far," Lily asked.

"Not to bad, Vanessa is a pain but that was to be suspected. All the girls wanted to go out with me but I have been dealing with that for ages. All the classes are pretty easy, since I learned all this stuff when I was ten, so it's more like review," Storm said casually.

"You learned all of this when you were ten. You must move faster then we are," Lily said.

"Yeah we learn much faster," Storm agreed and then both of them laughed.

"What may I ask is so funny," Snape sneered when they crossed the corner.

"Sev let down the mask for awhile. You really do need to smile some more," Lily said and she walked up to a portrait with a bowl of fruit and tickled the pare. A door appeared and Lily turned the handle and the group entered.

"Hello what can we do for you," a little house elf asked.

"I'll have some spaghetti," Lily said.

"I'll have a Beef Wellington," Storm said. His soon had a far outlook to them. He chuckled and went over to the door and opened it to find Layla and Flame waiting impatiently to get in.

"How did you know they were out there," Snape asked.

"I just had a feeling," Storm replied. "Professor, when you were talking about Polyjuicie potion. Why does it take a month brew?" Snape raised his eye and the two of them started to talk about potions and its effect on people.

"Well the two of them are starting to get along," Flame commented to Lily as they ate their lunch.

"Yep, I'm also going to take that as a good sign. Sev loves potions and he is good at it. I just think that times he doesn't realize, that there are some kids in his classes that have talent. If he doesn't scare them that is," Lily said and soon the topic switched to the different things between Risa and Earth.

Twenty minutes later the door opened and walked in was a fuming James, "Give our daughter back the make-up and relieve the detention!"

"Potter, I have said this before, that girl is not my daughter until she learns some manners. This obviously hasn't happen yet. I won't relieve the detention because she needs it not to mention that she talked back to me multiple times. She is also not aloud to put on make up during class. She should know that, she is seventeen she not a first year."

"Professor Potter," Storm said as he got up from his chair and walked over to James. Both of them were the same height except that Storm was much muscled and broader then James. This made him much more intimidating then James. "Vanessa deserved the detention. If she did the same thing back at my home, she would have been expelled immediately. She was rude and out of line. She does deserve a detention." James just glared at the two turned on his heel and left.

**I still don't believe that man is my father.**

**I don't blame you Storm**, Flame looked over at Storm and gave him an easy smile, while sending, her love for him threw their connection.

"Lunch is almost over we better go," Air said. The entire group nodded. "Come on Athena we better go we have Herbology next." The group then left.

Athena was once again on the Astronomy Tower waiting for Draco to arrive. Athena looked up at the stars and silently wished to be back with her people. "You can come out of the shadows, Draco," Athena said.

"How did you know it was me," Draco asked.

"Your presence," Athena said simply. "You never did answer my question."

"About what," Draco asked with a confused face.

"Why do you called Voldemort the Dark Lord," Athena asked as Draco flinched at the name.

"To be honest, I don't know just grew up hearing it and all. How did you know all that stuff about my name," Draco asked.

"It's a main subject back home. Learning the lore about the stars and names and all. Really interesting subject, especially when you look at two different regions about the same constellation and how they can be similar and yet different at the same time. All very interesting." Athena noticed on how handsome he looked in the moonlight of the stars and the moon. The two of them were silent for a few minutes.

"You really are not like most girls at this school. Most don't care about the stars and the universe just only on who they marry and what status that will put them at," Draco said as he looked over at Athena. He never had feelings like this before with anybody.

"Probably, but I come from a completely different place then you do. So, it makes some sense. But someone's status doesn't really define anyone. Only that person can define themselves." The two of them talked for a an hour about anything that came into their heads.

"I just don't understand it anymore. My father keeps on pressuring me to become a Death Eater. My mother doesn't care about me. Never has and never will. I just want to get away from it all. I don't even know who I really am. I just want to leave England, find out who I am and then maybe I'll come back. Athena have you ever felt trapped like you couldn't go this way or that? Just stuck at a dead end. Have you?" Draco asked.

Athena thought about the question for a few minutes before responding, "In a way. I was four or five at the time. So that would be like ten for you. My dad wanted me to go with him to a convention about weapons and all. How to make them stronger or what are better moves for this weapon. My mom wanted me to go to a party where I could dress up and be a lady and all that stuff. I really wanted to go to both. I felt trapped because I didn't know which one to choose. In the end I convinced my parents that we should go hiking up into the mountains. There is a big difference between your story and mine but one thing is the same. We both have choices and nobody decides what path we choose except ourselves.

"Draco, only you can decided on what to do. I can't tell what you to do or your parents. You have to make the choice. No one else can. But I'm sure Dragon that you will pick the one you want the most," Athena finished

"You really know on how to make someone special. Thanks," Draco quickly kissed Athena on her cheek and hurried away living a very confused Athena.

A/N. Done with another. Let me know on how you like the Athena/Draco, Lily/Snape. Also, any ideas on how Vanessa will hit on Storm let me know please. No flames. Also, remember the formula.


	20. Another Day at Hogwarts

Chapter 20: Another Day At Hogwarts

A/N I just wanted to say that this chapter was brought to you by bigmonnak, aquamarine and codyesh2. Thanks for the ideas.

"It's Halloween," Storm stated plainly at breakfast a few months later.

"Yeah you're point," Apollo said as he put some pancakes in his mouth.

"It's been sixteen years to the day since my life started to change to the worst, which then changed to the best," Storm said a soft voice. Mist and Apollo didn't say anything knowing that the subject on what happened all those years ago still hurt Storm.

"Pervert at ten o' clock," Mist said and pointed his head toward Vanessa.

Vanessa rushed over to Storm. She stopped right behind him and slid her hands seductively over his shoulders. "Why hello Storm. Had a good night sleep," she breathed into his ear. It took all of Storm's self restraint from throwing up.

"Yes I did. Now will you kindly move your hands away from me," Storm said as politely as he could. Apollo and Mist were of no help since they were trying to stop gagging on the food they accidentally swallowed.

**Flame, help me!**

**Vanessa again. Coming and she is going to get it**, Flame left her dormitory where she had been taking a shower and quickly left the common room.

"You know you want it," Vanessa continued.

"No thank you. I heard you had a twin brother. Where did he go?" Storm asked as he tried to pry Vanessa's hands off him.

"He went with gypsies. Idiot if you ask me. But I can give you fame and fortune since I am the only living Potter heir," Vanessa said.

"No thank you. Once again," Storm said. Mist and Apollo were still coughing up a lung. "I need to help my friends. Please get off me."

"Don't worry about them. Paravti! Lavender!" Two girls came over and started to rub Mist and Apollo's back. Both Mist and Apollo were looking greatly disturbed.

"Ms. Potter please tell me what you are doing with your hands around my fiancée," Flame said coolly from behind.

"The Calvary has arrived," Storm said in the Ancient Language.

"Ms. Potter this is the 50th time I have seen you with my fiancée. I will ask you once again to get off him," Flame said.

"He's mine," Vanessa said back.

"I am no one's!" Storm yelled. Storm felt his magic growing out of control and seeing only one way to unleash it, flung Vanessa across the Great Hall knocking her unconscious.

"I think that was a bit much," Flame said. All the teachers started to gather around Vanessa except Lily and Snape who walked over to Storm and Flame.

"As a teacher I have to deduct ten points from Gryffindor for harming another student Prince Storm. You will also get detention but it will either be with Sev or me," Lily said.

"What did you do?" James yelled and stormed over to Storm, Flame, Apollo, Mist and now Layla, Air and Athena. "You better revive her right now."

"Apollo you're our resident Medicine Man," Storm said.

"Right," Apollo walked over to Vanessa and stared to revive Vanessa slowly.

"Now as punishment-" James started.

"Prince Storm has already been told of his punishment," Snape sneered to James. He then turned to Storm, "Prince Storm you will show up at my classroom after dinner,"

"Potter your daughter is awake. Let her know that I expect her at my classroom after lunch for her detention. I'll see you at the teachers meeting," with that Lily and Snape both walked away with a flutter of their robes.

"I always wondered how she did that," Storm said.

"It's amazing what you can learn from friends," Athena said. "Shall we go to R.O.R."?

"Of course," Storm said. "Hey Apollo let's move out."

"Got it. Storm you do realize that if you were any more closer to the wall she might have died upon impact," Apollo said.

"I keep on forgetting that humans are much weaker then us," Storm said.

"Yep well let's go," and with that the group left the Great Hall.

James hurried down the steps and quickly made his way to the teachers lounge. There was going to be a teachers meeting in about ten seconds and James wanted to have some time to talk with Lily. _Maybe I can talk to her after the meeting_, he thought but something in the back of his head said no. Ever since she was first introduced at the starting feast, Lily had been avoiding or ignoring James, and it hurt him. Then again, how he treated her on the first day and earlier today and over the summer probably didn't help matters.

"Ah Bambi has finally come," Lily said sarcastically when James gave the password into the teachers lounge.

"Yes, Lily I finally made it," James said back politely.

"Potter don't call me Lily or Lils or Lilyflower, just Evens," Lily said with an impassive face and she then turned her attention to Dumbledore. James couldn't help but notice on how close Snape and Lily were sitting. She was always seen with Snape or McGonagall or some other teacher but him.

"Well its time for our meeting and thank you everyone for coming," Dumbledore started. The meeting went on, teachers talking about misbehaving students and students who were doing well. At the end of the meeting most of the teachers left to spend their time outside of the castle to enjoy the good weather.

No one was left but James, Lily and Snape. "What are you planning on doing to Prince Storm during detention?" Lily asked as she gathered her stuff.

"Help me with creating some more potions for Poppy. He is quite smart when it comes to the art of potion making," Snape replied.

"That has to be one of the nicest compliments you have ever said about a student. I'm impressed."

"It happens only when the student deserves it. That entire group is excellent at potions," Snape said a sly smile crossed his face.

Lily beamed which made James mad. "They seem to be good at everything they do. But to be honest I think they hold back a bit. In what I'm not as sure but I do believe they are holding back."

"Possible," Snape said.

"Lily-" James started.

"Don't call me Lily, its Evans, and no I'm not going to forgive you." Lily stated. "Come on Sev lets leave this room before I start gagging." Lily grabbed Snape's arm and started to pull him to the entrance.

"But you're still mine according to the Wizardingamont," James shouted at Lily's retreating back.

She stopped and turned around her emerald eyes blazing with fury. "What was that," Lily said venom dripping in her voice. She let go of Snape's arm and put her hands on her waist drawing herself to full height.

James knew that he just dug his grave, "I looked at the marriage register and I saw that your name was still parried with mine. Muggle divorces don't count."

"When was the last time you checked? After I left? Listen well; I belong to no one! So, get that medieval idea out of that head you count as a brain! I still don't understand what I ever saw in you! It was a mistake to go out with you and even a bigger one to marry you and have your children!" She said with increasing anger.

"Potter when you land in your grave let me know so I can help burry you," Snape said coldly. Lily wipped her wand out and flicked it. James started to grow boils, and his teeth were also growing at a very fast pace.

"Let me know also so I can help. Don't try to take off the spell it will go within a week, and if you do try to take it off you'll just look worse, which may not be a bad idea. We better leave Sev if were not going to miss lunch." She said turning on her heels and completely dismissing James.

Storm was walking down to the dungeons feeling quite happy after a day of training and a bit of relaxing. He was five minutes early but that would mean he would get out five minutes earlier and it will look good.

Back on Risa he only got detention three times. Two were because he forgot his homework and the other one was because he, Apollo and Layla were late coming from lunch. As well as half of the female population under the age of eleven.

Storm walked to the door and knocked. "Come in," Snape's voice was heard. Storm entered the room to see two cauldrons laid out. "You will be helping me with making some more healing potions. Please take a seat."

"What are the potions we'll be making?" Storm asked as he sat down.

"According to Madame Promphery, we need to make dreamless sleep potion, bone re-growth which you will start and I will finish, and skin re-growth," Snape said.

"I know of a quicker way of doing the bone re-growth that will take less time and will be much better tasting," Storm suggested as he went to the cupboard to take out the ingredients.

"Oh," Snape said. "Please explain the procedure."

"Well first you need to bring the pot to boiling. Then you cut the ragweed into eights but cut the roots only not the stems. Put in a teaspoon of mandrake pulp and then stir counter clockwise until the substance turns into a putrid yellow," Storm said and started to stir. "Sir may I ask a personal question?"

"You may. But I may not answer it," Snape said his eyes guarded.

"How did you and Professor Evens meet and become good friends?"

Snape leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes to the memories that came up of his childhood with Lily. "She is muggleborn. I lived close to her and one day I saw her doing accidental magic. Nothing big but it proved that she was a witch. As the years went, one we became good friends. When we came to Hogwarts, I was sorted into Slytherin while Lily became a Gryffindor.

"Despite the hatred between Slytherin and Gryffindor we were able to stay friends for many years until I made a grave mistake. That night I tried to apologize, she didn't forgive me. Years past and she married Potter and his two kids. Harry James and Vanessa Lily. They both looked like their parents except their eyes. Harry had Lily's while Vanessa had James," Snape said softly.

"Then when Lily left James she was never heard of until know. I worried a great deal about her. One day I ran into her and we became friends again. This time I'm not making and stupid mistakes," Snape said the last part with a determination that Storm had never heard of before.

"That's a good story. Once the liquid has turned to the yellow shade," Storm continued on. Snape was only listening with a half an ear. He thought back to when he and Lily became friends once again.

FLASHBLACK

Snape was leaning back in his chair. His thoughts centered on the only woman he ever loved and how he had lost her.

"Severus can you please see me now," Dumbledore's fire head said forcing Snape back to reality.

"Yes of course," Snape said and quickly left his chambers. He swept threw the halls of Hogwarts and memories of him and Lily were brought back to his mind and not for the first time. He quickly made it to the stone gargoyle and said the password. Snape was about to knock when he heard Dumbledore say, "Come in."

"You want me Headmaster," Snape said and entered the room.

"I will leave you two alone," was all Dumbledore said and left the room. What would happen in the next few minutes Snape could never had been prepared for.

"Hey Sev," Lily got up from the huge chair that had been hiding her when Snape first came in. "How have you been doing?"

"Lily," Snape said not believing what he was hearing or even seeing. "Where have you been?"

"In France with a muggle friend of mine. I had to get away from England for a while. My sister has exorcised me from my family. All of my wizarding friends are dead. So, stay with my muggle friends in France. I have also fulfilled my wish, I have finally learned French."

"Congratulations, I know you wanted to learn that badly. Did you just get back?"

"Yeah. Remember how I always wanted to have a house in the countryside?" Snape nodded his head. "I finally purchased one. I'm planning on getting two dogs. Sev, I know what you did. You told snake face about the prophecy but I'm not mad at you. Because you told Dumbledore about it. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead. No Dumbledore did not tell me this," Lily said and smirked. Snape smiled an actual smile.

"It's good to know you have been doing well. I'm sorry about Harry," Snape said.

"Yeah. You were right. He was everything you said he was. Can we be friends again? I've missed your company I admit," Lily said.

"Of course," Snape responded and added back mentally, and I'm never making that mistake again.

A/N I'm done. Sorry about it being late but I had tryouts for a play and tones of homework. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Special thanks goes to my mom or helping with the Lily, James, Snape scene. Please review.


	21. The Second Meeting

Chapter 21: The Second Meeting

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. December was soon on the Hogwarts student and the last Hogsmeade trip of the year was coming.

Athena was once again on the Astronomy Tower looking out at waking sun. The sky was starting to turn to the colors of the rainbow. "I see you made it," Draco said from behind. Athena didn't even turn. She and Draco were starting to become really good friends but Athena was hoping for something more than just friendship ever since Draco kissed her at the beginning of the year.

"Yes, I'm just wondering why you wanted to meet me at this hour instead have tonight like usual," Athena said her face still toward the grounds.

"Question. Are you staying here for the holidays," Draco asked.

"Yep, we will be staying here for awhile," Athena said and looked down at her hands. She once again got the feeling of homesickness. "Why do you want to know?"

"I wanted to know if I should give you your Christmas present now or later."

"Give it to me later," Athena said and looked over at Draco.

"It's peaceful at this time," Draco stated.

"I use to wake up earlier then this to get to school on time. The school was very far away from my house and there is only one school in the entire city."

"You miss your home," Draco said with a raised eyebrow.

"More then you'll ever know," an idea popped into her head. "Why don't I show you? Fallow me and be quite." Athena quickly hurried to the Room of Requirement, paced in front of it three times, and opened the door.

The Aragorn Forest was to Athena's right to her left was the city of Ganee. In the middle was a field with two horses. Targets were at the other end as well as the Wall. "This is where me and the rest of our group goes when were missing our home. I hope you know how to ride a horse."

"No, I never learned," Draco admitted and looked down at the ground.

"Okay, you ride with me then. Mount."

After ten minutes of getting Draco to mount the horse. Athena mounted. "Hold on to my waist. Boys," Athena moved Draco's hands so they were in a sense hugging her stomach. "Hold on tight. Don't worry about anything I've done these a million times." Athena kicked the horse, which quickly galloped over to the target. After awhile Athena let go of the rains had a bow and arrow materialize in her hands.

"What are you doing," Draco cried.

"Shooting."

Athena released the arrow and it went sailing over to the target. Bull's eye.

"How did you do that?" Draco asked.

"Practice, Draco. Practice," Athena said and shot a few more arrows before slowing down her horse. "Good girl," Athena patted the horses' neck. "Good girl."

"That's amazing. Does everyone know how to do that back at your home world," Draco asked.

"Yes, but some people are better then others at this," Athena said as Draco dismounted. Athena turned the horse around and walked trotted up the hill. Athena turned the horse back to the targets, which were now moving. She galloped back down the hill, her hands on the bow and some arrows. She then started to shot arrows at the moving targets and make bulls eyes. She then turned the galloping horse around and started to throw daggers at the targets. She made another dozens of bulls' eyes. At the end, Athena dismounted and led the horse over to Draco.

"I'm jealous. You're people know how to do wand less magic, how to handle muggle weapons. Brilliance with tactics. The light will win easily over the Death Eaters if you had all of your people here," Draco told her.

"Maybe," Athena said.

The two of them inched nearer.

"Maybe I can actually see your home for myself some day."

Nearer.

"Let me see what I can do about that." Draco leaned down their lips were almost touching.

"I wonder where Athena is," Flame voice asked as the Risans stepped into the room. Draco and Athena jumped apart.

"She behind the horse with a boy," Layla's voice said in an even voice.

"Seriously," Air said, Air quickly ran over to the horse and jumped onto its back and saw the two a few meters apart. "Hey Storm, you're little swords partner is growing up."

"What," Storm asked and looked around the horse and saw a white Draco and very mad Athena. "Did we interrupt something," Storm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Storm. Just something you and Flame do often." Athena's hand slowly went to her sword.

"You're not allowed to do that until your two hundred," Storm said back as he also went for his sword slowly.

"Yes mother," Athena replied and quickly thrust her sword as Storm parried the attack.

Draco quickly moved out of the way. Athena did an underhand stroke, which Storm quickly parried. Storm dropped down and quickly spun his foot to knock Athena off balance. Athena expecting that move did a back flip and moved her sword to intercept Storm's leg. Storm quickly moved his leg out of the way and meet her sword with his. He quickly got up and the two swords met. Athena did a quick circular movement that made her sword on top of Storm's. Athena pushed her sword against Storm's pushing his down.

"STOP!" Air said.

"We haven't even got to the half hour mark," Storm moaned.

Air pointed to Draco who was white faced. "Are you trying to kill your self," Draco asked.

"No-"

"Then what were you doing fighting with real swords?" Draco yelled tears were starting in his eyes.

"Draco I wouldn't have gotten hurt. Even if I loss my arm Apollo would have put it back together. I wouldn't have gotten hurt," Athena said.

"Then why were you doing it? I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Wait! What did you just say," Athena blinked and hope sprung in her eyes. Draco realizing what he just said. He suddenly got red in the face and instead of answering her turned and ran out the door. Athena sighed and snaked down in to the ground.

"You got it bad, Athena," Layla said.

"Almost as bad as Flame's," Air said.

"No she has it worse," Flame said quietly. "I had the prophecy, Athena does not." No one spoke for a few minutes.

Athena got up and brushed herself off. "We better get to breakfast. Otherwise, people will wonder where we are. Remember were meeting at The Three Broomsticks for lunch with Lily and Severus."

"She really is hurt," Storm sighed once Athena had left the room. "It's all my fault to."

"No it isn't," Flame said and walked over to her fiancée and put a hand on his arm. "You didn't know."

"Athena is right. We better get down," Air said and the group went down the stairs.

During that time, a girl was hatching a plan with her friends. "Make sure you put this in his drink," one of the girls said.

"Don't worry. When you get him just make sure that we get ours," the second girl said.

"You better go now. Apollo and his friends just left," the third girl, said. The second girl nodded her head and ran out the door.

Storm, Mist and Apollo sat down at the Gryffindor table. Mist besides Storm and Apollo across from Mist. "So where are you planning on taking Flame, Storm," Mist asked.

"Well I was thinking of going to Honeydukes and then we go to this little cove I found that is half a mile away from Hogsmeade. After that, we come back to Hogsmeade and go and meet up with you lot. Then we head back here," Storm said. He picked up his drink took a gulp and then spit it back out. "Yuck, What the!"

"What's wrong Storm," Apollo asked.

"Something is wrong with this juice," Storm said.

"Like it was ever right to begin with," Apollo stated as Storm passed the cup over to Mist.

Mist muttered a few words and then blew in the cup. He closed his eyes then a few seconds later opened them. "Amortentia, this worlds most powerful love potion, mediocre to ours. It is a tasteless, odorless, and colorless potion. Which is why you didn't know what it was until you swallowed some. It has a hair of Vanessa in it. Little whore," Mist mumbled the last part.

"No wonder it tasted disgusting," Storm said. "I'll be by my fiancée without polluted pumpkin juice that needs more taste."

"That is only because we are used to more flavored food," Apollo yelled out as Storm walked away.

"That seems like a good idea," Mist said and got up and went over to the Ravenclaw table.

"No fun eating alone," Apollo left for the Hufflepuff table.

Athena looked over at Draco for the hundredth time while picking at her food. "Hello ladies," Mist said and slid next to Air and gave her a quick kiss. Athena just ignored the couple and continued to glance at Draco. "What's wrong with Athena," Mist asked Air.

"I have an idea but I'm not to sure because she has never acted like this before. She has been quiet and keeps looking over at the Slytherin table," Air said quietly so Athena couldn't here them.

"I don't like that boy," Mist murmured.

"You don't like him because he's a Slytherin. Mist here is one thing I'm telling you. It is because of that boy we know when the enemy will strike," Air whispered to Mist.

"Aren't we supposed to know threw Snape," Mist countered.

"We don't know if Snape will be fed a false line this way we have two. Make sure that we have the right information," Air said.

"I'm going to go and take a walk," Athena said and got up from the table and left to go get her cloak.

"She must really be in love with him," Air could only nod.

Athena walked around the lake her blue cloak swaying in the wind. "Why did you have to leave Draco? I wanted to give you my answer," Athena whispered to herself. Athena went over to a tree, fell down at the base, and wept. She had never cried before. But she never felt this way about anyone before and for once, she felt very insecure.

"Athena," Athena wiped around and saw Draco standing a few feet away. "I love you and I'm sorry that I made you cry."

Athena smiled and ran over to Draco and kissed him. "I love you to, Draco," Athena said back when they broke off. Draco held Athena close and the two kissed again. This is was where she wanted to be. In his arms.

"You seem to be in a better mood," Layla stated as Athena skipped over to her friends with a huge smile on her face.

"That is because he said yes," Athena grabbed Flame and started to waltz with her quite badly.

"She's on cloud nine," Air said with a raised eyebrow.

Flame was being thrown all over the place. "And I'm going to rescue my fiancée," Storm said and pulled Flame way from Athena who was now waltz with an invisible partner and humming the "Blue Danube".

"I have never seen her act like this and I have know her for a long time," Apollo said.

"She is in love. Major," Flame said as she straitened out her robe and cloak.

"Athena were going," Layla called.

"Coming mother," was the reply.

"This is going to be one odd day," Storm stated. Everyone agreed as they watched Athena waltz over to them still humming the song.

"Is anybody else feeling cold besides me," Athena said three hours later the group was heading over to Honeydukes.

"It's the middle of winter what did you expect," Flame asked.

"It fells colder then it should be and it gets getting colder and that black cloud wasn't there a minute ago and there is no breeze," Athena pointed out. Storm looked over and saw that Athena was right. The black cloud was getting closer as it was getting colder.

"Dementors," Air whispered.

"We better stop them," Storm said and said a few words in the Ancient Language. A storm started brewing.

"How is that going to stop them," Apollo asked incredulously.

"Because there are Death Eaters and Voldemort behind them," Air said in a monotone. The group ran to the edge of town where they took out their swords. All of them did a very fast movement with their free hand and seven silver bright animals appeared and rushed towards the dementors. The dementors ran away. And the real battle began.

No one knows who fired the first attack but there were a bunch of students, teachers and townspeople all at the edge of town fighting off the Death Eaters. Storm rushed to where Voldemort was. "Avada Kedavra," someone shouted and Storm easily missed by bending down. He watched the green light go past him and hit a tree.

"Hey Tom," Storm cried when he found Voldemort.

Voldemort looked behind him and glared at Storm threw red scarlet eyes. "What is your name? For I have never seen you before?" Voldemort asked.

"My name is Storm," Storm replied.

Storm muttered some words and pointed his sword at Voldemort. Lighting crashed into the ground in a circle surrounding Voldemort. Voldemort looked frightened for a few seconds before shouting out, "Avada Kedavra!" Storm just flicked his sword at the curse. "Retreat!" Voldemort called, "You haven't heard the last of me!" He quickly disapparted a few minutes later all the Death Eaters were gone. Storm just glared at the spot where Voldemort once stood.

"Storm we won," Layla cried.

"No we didn't Layla. Voldemort is still alive," Storm said gravely and everyone quieted down.

A/N. Sorry for the major time leap. Next chapter Christmas and Unexpected Guests.


	22. Christmas and Unexpected Guests

Chapter 22: Christmas and Unexpected Guests

It was Christmas and the Risans decided to wear their formal robes from Risa since it was a very special day here. Storm was wearing chain mail and over that, a black and royal blue long shirt. The shirt and belt wrapped around the middle. On the back was the family crest with Storm's name written in the Ancient Language above the crest. All the boys had similar outfits. The only difference was he family crest name and colors. Mist was gold and blue, Apollo white and silver.

The girls were wearing long flowing dresses also; with a belt around the waist, their family crest adored the sleeves and little above the right breast. Their names in the Ancient language were written around the collar and helm. Flame had deep burgundy for the bodice and gold sleeves. Air grey and clear. Layla, black and grey. Athena, white and gold.

There weapons were invisible but still with them. The men had their swords, and daggers on their belt. Their bow and arrows were on their backs. The women had their daggers all along the belt and their bow and arrows on their backs. They were always prepared.

"I was told to give these to you," a small voice said. Storm looked behind him to see a boy probably an second year. He had an envelope in his hand with Storm's name on it.

"Thank you," Storm said and the boy rushed off as soon as Storm took the envelope.

"What does it say," Flame asked as she took a sip of pumpkin juice. Everyone was sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"The Headmaster wants to see all of us now," Storm said.

Everyone got up but Mist who was quickly buttering his toast. "What for? Does it say?" Athena asked as the exited the Great Hall.

"Nothing just he needs to see us," Storm said and the group quickly dashed off.

The group quickly got to the griffin that guarded the Headmasters office. "Chocolate Frogs," Storm said quickly and the group ascended the stairs.

Apollo knocked and the group heard a quite, "Come in."

"You wanted to see us," Storm asked.

"Storm! Mist! Storm! Mist!" a little voice cried and a brunette haired nine-year-old jumped on Storm.

Storm catching her at the last minute took the nine-year-old up in his arms and gave her a huge bear hug. "What are you doing here Hemera?"

"Not just me, Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Artemis, Uncle Ares, Uncle Hepeteus, Aunt Aphrodite, Mr. Vulcan and Mrs. Diana are also here," Hemera pointed over to where all the other adults where.

"Mom, Dad," Storm cried at hurried over to his family. Everyone else separated to their different family.

"So what are you doing here?" Storm asked Sirius after a lot of hugging.

"We came to see how all of you are doing and the Royal Family wants to talk with all of you but mainly you Storm. But they'll come later," Sirius said.

"May you please tell me who you are," Dumbledore asked reminding everyone that he was still in the room.

"Right well, you know Lunesta and Sirius so everyone else introduce ourselves."

"I'm Aphrodite, my husband, Hephateus. Were the parents of Apollo," Aphrodite said and hugged Apollo who pouted.

"My name is Ares brother to Lunesta. My wife Artemis and I are the proud parents of Layla, Flame and Air," Ares said with a wicked smile.

"Hello my name is Diana, this is my husband Vulcan. We're the parents of Athena," Diana said and gave full smile.

"And I'm Hemera, daughter of Sirius and Lunesta, sister to Storm and Mist," Hemera said and stuck her nose up in the air in a mocking way. Storm and Mist both chuckled.

"So Lunesta and Sirius are the King and Queen and young Hemera is also a princess?" Dumbledore asked.

No one answered but Sirius, "Headmaster we will answer all questions later on tonight. But Lunesta and I are not the Queen and King and young Hemera is not a princess even though she is to me." Dumbledore gave a raised eyebrow.

"Athena what is that around your neck?" Artemis asked. Athena blushed slightly as she remembered opening the package earlier today.

FLASHBACK

"Athena wake up, you have a present," Air said. Athena just moaned and switched to her other side her back to Air. "Athena there is a gift here from some named Dragon." Athena bolted up and took the present and card out of Air's hand.

Dear Goddess of Wisdom, Crafts, Strategic Warfare and Heroes,

I give you this present as a sign of my utter devotion to you. The rest will come on New Years Eve at midnight. Love forever,

Dragon

Athena opened up the present and inside was necklace. The necklace was in the shape if a heart with jewels along the border. In the middle were the words, Love forever.

END FLASHBACK

"Just a gift from a friend I made," Athena said with a secretive smile. Everyone but the Headmaster had raised eyebrows of surprise. Dumbledore just had a twinkle.

"My little girl is growing up," Vulcan said with a smile.

"Who wants a tour of the castle," Flame asked.

Everyone cheered. "Is there anything else you need from us," Storm asked. Dumbledore just shook his head. "All right, Hufflepuff you're first."

When the group got off the revolving steps and started to make their way to the kitchen was when everyone sighed with relief. "Who wants to make a bet that the old man is confused about who Storm and Mist really are?" Sirius asked everyone raised their hands. "It's unanimous he is confused." Everyone laughed.

"So why did you guys visit," Flame asked.

"One we wanted to see you again. Two we wanted to know how you were doing. Three because Sirius informed us that this was the time families usually got together so we decided to visit you. Also the Royal Family has something to tell Storm and the Royal Family needs body guards on this planet," Ares said.

"Daddy, what would you do if you ever see Harry again?" Vanessa voice asked. Storm put a finger to his lips telling everyone to be quiet.

"Give him a got punch in the ear for breaking your mother and me up," James said. Storm, Sirius, Lunesta, Mist and Hemera had angry looks, while everyone else had looks of resentment and disgust.

**How dare he!** Flame exclaimed.

**It wasn't me you idiot it was you. I can't wait to tell you who I really am,** Storm said with sarcasm. **I am never going to forgive that fool.**

"Let's trash this party," Sirius said and strolled over to where James and Vanessa. "Why hello, Bambi, little Thumper."

"I'm not a rabbit," Vanessa spat.

"Judging by how often you are in bed with boys you are," Storm said and strolled over to where Sirius was and everyone else fallowing. "Even if you're not pregnant."

All the teenagers broke off laughing. The adults looked shocked but Sirius and Hemera looked confused. "I'm not a slut!" Vanessa shouted. All of the kids from Hogwarts rolled their eyes.

"Storm, Mist what's a slut," Hemera asked.

"Something you don't need to know about. Oh, Potter no cursing in front of the nine year old," Storm said.

"She's your daughter, Storm," Vanessa asked.

"No, little sister, so treat her with the same respect you treat me. Probably more though if you want good food," Storm replied. Vanessa and James jut looked confused while everyone else was sniggering.

"Anyways we were going to the kitchens then the Hufflepuff common room. So onward ho," Flame said and the group left.

"I'm still not believing that woman is my twin sister. Even though she does act a whole lot like her younger self," Storm said once they got father away.

"So that was your biological father and sister. They deserve a spanking especially that girl. How rude. If she grew up in Risa she would be much better behaved," Vulcan said and shook his head.

"Yeah well if she grew up at Risa she would have died from the physical education and everything," Athena remarked a bit of pride was hinted in her voice.

"You know what is really sad though," Air said. "Is that there are more girls just like her on this planet even worse then her. Earth really has lost its nobility and pride over the years. Back in the day when we lived together, if you lied once you lost honor now everyone lies you can't trust anyone."

"Yep, people will with hold information saying it's for the greater good. But it isn't, it just makes it worse," Layla murmured.

"Even when Voldemort is gone. I believe that this planet is not ready for us. We should still stay on Risa but keep communications though. But there is to much violence and all for us to live peacefully," Storm said quietly.

"You're probably right, Storm," Sirius said and put a hand on his shoulders. "Which is probably why we need to be here once he is gone. To help restore the world."

"It will be difficult. Everyone here is a stuck up, hot headed, I'm always right your wrong persona," Apollo muttered.

"We still need to do what we can," Aphrodite said just as quietly.

"So what does the Royal Family want to talk to me about," Storm asked Lunesta and Sirius.

"You'll find out an hour after dinner," Lunesta said and the group went off to talk about other things as the tour went on.

"Hello King Helios, Queen Luna, Prince Star, Princess Comet, we bid you welcome," Storm said and all the men bowed while the women curtsied.

"It is good to see you Storm, Flame, Air, Mist, Apollo, Layla and Athena," King Helios said with a kind smile.

"We must also talk with the Headmaster of the school," Princess Comet said.

"Okay, the Headmaster's office is this way," Storm said and made the quick trip to the Headmasters office.

"Chocolate Frogs," Apollo said and the gargoyle jumped out of the way and the group quickly went up the stairs.

Storm knocked on the door, "Come in."

"Professor Dumbledore, please meet the Royal Family of Risa. King Helios the VII, Queen Luna the VII, Prince Star the VII and Princess Comet the VII" Storm said. When Storm called their names, the person came in and after Princess Comet came in everyone else did.

"Headmaster, we are only here to inform you of a change in the plan. Storm, Flame, Mist and Air tell him you're full names when you lived here," Queen Luna asked.

"What?" Storm practically shouted.

"Storm, Voldemort is afraid of you and Harry once he learns they are the same he will be frightened. People who are scared tend to make bad mistakes," King Helios said.

"The war will end quicker if you tell the public who you really are," Prince Star said and put a hand on Storm's shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Fine, my Risaen name is Storm, but my Earth name is Harry James Potter."

A/n. Cliff hanger. More in the next chapter. Who ever gives me the answer to what number the family is gets a preview. So, please review. Remember the formula.


	23. The Revealing

Chapter 23: The Revealing

"I am the lost Harry Potter," Storm said.

Dumbledore looked very shocked. "My Risan name is Flame, but my Earth name is Ginerva Molly Wesley," Flame said and held Storm's hand.

"My Earth name is Ronald Billius Wesley," Mist said.

"And my Earth name is Hermione Jane Granger," Air came up beside Mist and put her head on his shoulder.

"Might as well say mine, my Earth name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said from Lunesta side.

Dumbledore's face was priceless. He looked over at Storm and stumbled a bit while saying, "Why do you not look like James. When I last saw Harry he looked liked a spitting image of James. If I recall Harry also had a scar on his forehead do you have it?"

Storm moved his bangs to revel the scar. Storm made sure that Dumbledore could feel the evil aura coming from it, "To answer the ridiculous hair question. Do you really think I would have let my hair stay short and not comb it? If anything I look more like Sirius when he was this age and I rather look like him them James any day," Storm spat out his father name.

"We must tell James and Vanessa that we have found-" Dumbledore started and had a deep look on his face as if the tables had just turned on him and he needed a new plan and fast.

"Um, No. You did not find me. You didn't even know the three of your students as well as me had come back to Hogwarts. The only reason I am telling you is because Voldemort is a chicken. He is afraid of Harry Potter as well as Storm. Since I am both, he will be frightened and people who are frightened make mistakes, like King Helios said. So I will tell them when I feel they need to know," Storm said everyone could feel the magic just ripple gently off of Storm.

"Storm, you have to alert everyone who you really are. Not just Dumbledore for they may not believe just him," Princess Comet said in the Ancient Language.

"I can't wait for this war to get over with," Storm muttered.

"We all do, Storm. Headmaster when is the next order meeting? That will probably be the best way to let it out to the world, then we do in front of the school," Sirius suggested. Storm nodded his head slowly.

"Storm we have other things to discus that can be talked of here," Prince Star said.

Storm raised an eyebrow at the prince but nodded his head. "Of course," Storm said he started to walk away from the desk. But after two steps he looked back, "You will not tell any of your staff what you just learned." With that everyone left the room. Dumbledore was completely taken aback.

"So what is it that you need to talk with me about?" Storm asked.

"Why didn't you kill Tom when he attacked Hogsmeade?" King Helios asked.

"Because I knew he couldn't die. Somehow I knew, just not quite sure how," Storm said.

"That is because if you did try to kill him he wouldn't have died. You're connection with Tom threw your scar told you that you couldn't kill him yet," Prince Star said.

"Then how am I going to kill him," Storm asked.

"Were looking into that now," Queen Luna said simply. "So do not worry to much but do keep an eye on Voldemort."

"He needs to befriend the animals," Hemera said. Everyone looked at her with confused faces. "If you befriend the animals and get them on your side particularly the birds, snakes, and rodents. You can use them as spies. There small so less noticeable, so no one is going to give a second thought to them. Also they can't show emotion like humans can unless you know what to look for. All you have to do is convince them to work with you on your side. I'm pretty sure that Tom could careless about the animals so that will make it easy."

"That is not a bad idea Hemera," Storm said with a smile. "Not a bad idea at all. The only problem is how are we going to communicate with the animals that aren't snakes. As you know I speak parlestongue so the snakes will be easier, but the another I'm not to sure of." Everyone thought for a good while.

Air snapped her fingers, "Hemera. Her element is the environment, animals, and geology. She can talk with animals."

Sirius and Lunesta were about to retort to that but Flame cut them off. "You're right. But we can also use your forms, we can turn into any of those forms except the rodents so we might need Hemera for that. Besides Air don't you know basic Owl?"

"Yeah, so all we need Hemera for is the rodents since none of us have that form," Air said.

"Wait one second," Lunesta said and drew herself up to full height. "My daughter isn't doing anything without my say so. And I give her my permission." Everyone smiled and looked over at Sirius, he nodded his head in agreement with his wife.

"So want to help Hemera?" Storm asked. "You bet Storm," Hemera said and gave her brother a hug and he returned it back. The group kept talking for a while before the Royal Family left.

"Were going to win this," Athena said. Everyone nodded their heads in approval. The group made their way slowly to the R.O.R.

"Athena?" Draco asked when the group approached the room of requirement as he was exiting.

"Draco," Athena said happily, gave the boy a peck on the cheek, and held his hand. "I want you to meet a few people. My mother and father, Vulcan and Diana. Apollo's parents, Hephaestus and Aphrodite. Storm and Mist's parents Sirius and Lunesta with their little sister Hemera. Also Layla, Air and Flame's parents Ares and Artemis. Don't worry none of them bite unless your food."

Vulcan had an analyzing look as he watched Draco. "Draco means dragon," he said in a loud voice then normal. "You have the spirit of one. You are also learning on how wrong your parents are in this war and are willing to disobey them to save the world. You also love my daughter a great deal. You would be good for her you have my permission to court her."

"Thank you sir," Draco said.

"You do seem to be a good type," Diana said with a smile.

"I never thought Athena was going to fall for someone from Earth," Ares remarked.

"Watch your tongue Ares," Lunesta said.

"Well welcome to the family Draco," Sirius said and muttered in the Ancient Language, "Something good came from my cousin." Everyone raised an eyebrow but Lunesta, Storm and Hemera. "What," Sirius asked.

"Sirius dear they don't know you're family history," Lunesta said.

"Oh wops."

"Athena, can we trust him," Storm asked.

"Storm we have already had this discussion. Yes I trust him," Athena said sternly. "Then you might as well know that the name I was born with is Harry James Potter."

Draco's eyes went big, "You're related to that whore. Pardon the language."

"Don't worry she already heard it once today," Apollo said.

"Yes, unfortunately I am related to her and Professor Potter. Which I am not fond of," Storm said.

"Why did you leave?" Draco asked.

"I was neglected. Vanessa got all the attention while I never had any. Then Lunesta came and took me away with my consent. I've lived in Risa in peace and happiness every since."

"You really did have a bad childhood on this planet," Draco said. Storm nodded. "Prove to me that you are Harry."

"All I have are memories and my word," Storm said.

"Then show me what happened that night. That Halloween when the Dark Lord fell," Draco asked.

"All right," Storm said and the entire world went into a whirl of colors and then it stopped.

"James help me put Vanessa and Harry down," Lily asked.

"On my way, love," James said and walked over to where Lily was changing Harry's diaper.

BANG

"Lily it's him, take the twins and go I'll fight him of," James cried.

Lily quickly picked up Harry and Vanessa and ran up the stairs. She made an immediate left turn and entered a room filled with all the different needs for kids. Lily slammed the door and put Harry and Vanessa in the crib. She then reached into her pocket to notice her wand wasn't there it was still by the changing table. A shot of green light went passed the door.

"Come out little girl. You can not hid from me for ever," Voldemort cooed out his voice giving everyone shivers but Storm. Voldemort blasted the nursery door down.

"Please don't harm my babies, please," Lily pleaded tears were falling from.

"Move aside girl," Voldemort ordered.

"Please take me then just don't harm my children," Lily pleaded again.

"You are getting on my nerves!" Voldemort shouted out the last part and used his magic to throw Lily to the side and knock her unconscious. Vanessa just looked at Voldemort with a curious face while Harry's held horror. "Now to end this. Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted Harry pushed his sister aside and got hit with the curse on his forehead. The curse then rebounded on Voldemort and exploded. A misty shape arose from the corpse of Voldemort and left the now destroyed house.

Storm looked at everyone and all were white in the face with shock. Storm turned to his younger self and his gaze softened as he looked at himself and remembered.

Harry was unconscious and Vanessa was wailing her lungs out and clutching her hand, which had a LV, scraped into it. A loud rumbling noise could be heard and it was growing louder and louder. Soon Sirius brought his motorcycle down onto the ground and quickly went to Harry and Vanessa side. Sirius noticed when he was closer that Harry was laying face down in the ground not making any noise. "Harry? Harry!" Sirius called and picked up his godson and saw his little chest moving up and down. "Oh thank Merlin," Sirius whispered and put Harry's small body up to his chest. A moan was heard and it wasn't coming from Vanessa who was still wailing her head off from lack of attention now. Sirius wiped out his wand and called out, "Who are you?"

The moan got louder and some of the debris moved, "Padfoot," the voice said.

"James," Sirius sighed, a pop was heard, and Dumbledore showed up.

"Albus help," Sirius called and Dumbledore quickly walked over to where Sirius was now moving the debris off his friend.

"Sirius do you know what happened," Dumbledore asked.

"I got a vague picture. Today we switched secret keepers from me to Peter. My best guess is that Peter betrayed us and sold us out and was the spy not Remus like James and I have been saying."

"Oh, my head," James said as the two men help get him plopped up. Vanessa stopped screaming her lungs out and was glaring at the three men. Another moan was heard and Dumbledore and Sirius quickly got Lily out of the debris and moved her over to where James was and now Vanessa.

Sirius made his way to where Harry was and picked him up. Harry opened his emerald green eyes and met Sirius cool grey eyes. That moment both Harry and Sirius knew that they would be there for each other.

Storm looked over at Sirius and their eyes met again that bond was still there as it had been for 16 years. Sirius walked over to Storm and put a fatherly hand on his shoulder and both of them turned back to the scene in front of them.

Sirius cleaned the wound and walked slowly over to where Lily and James were with Vanessa and Voldemort. "Tell me what happened," Dumbledore asked again.

"Voldemort came in and blew the door down I tried to hold him off but he just threw me aside like I was stuff animal. I black out," James said as he cuddled his wife and daughter.

"He came up the stairs and basted the door down he then told me to move but I didn't. I couldn't let him hurt my babies, Albus. He then just threw me aside and I blacked out." Sirius walked over to where Voldemort's corpse was and kicked it.

"Voldie is dead. The wicked wizard is dead," Sirius singed the last note.

"May I see Vanessa for a second," Dumbledore asked and slowly took Vanessa into his arms. "Vanessa is the marked one," Dumbledore said slowly, "She is the Chosen One."

"I thought that the chosen one had to be a boy because of the prophecy," Sirius said with a confused face.

"The prophecy is wrong," Dumbledore said with a shrug. James and Lily believed him but Sirius knew he was wrong. Sirius moved Harry's hair to reveal the lighting bolt scar.

The entire world went into a spinning of colors and then went back to normal. "You still have the scar?" Draco asked. Storm nodded his head and moved his bangs to show the lightning bolt scar. "I believe you."

"Your just like your name Draco you are a dragon and I'm glad that Athena has chosen someone as worthy as you. She is like my sister so you better treat her nicely and not hurt her or you'll regret it," Storm said with a smile.

"I would never dream of hurting her. So when are you going to tell the world?"

A/N I redid the memory scene so many times. I still think it not very good. Please let me know. Review and remember the formula.


	24. The Order Meeting

Chapter 24: The Order Meeting

"Just calm down," Flame said again for the umpteenth time. "Everything will be okay."

"That is because you were never neglected when you lived with you biological family like I was," Storm said back as he looked at Flame's brown eyes.

Sirius, Lunesta, Hemera, Storm, Flame, Apollo, Layla, Mist and Air walked up the front porch to the Potter Manor.

"That may be, but I will also be revealing my self to my parents and siblings," Flame said, she gave her fiancée squeeze and put her head on his shoulder.

Storm smiled and wrapped an arm around his Flame and brought her close. He then whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I can't wait until were married."

"You and me both Storm. You and me both," Flame whispered back.

The group conjured some chairs and sat down a plump red haired witch walked over to the group. "Hello, I believe we have met before, but you probably don't remember me. My name is Molly Weasleys just call me Molly," the woman said kindly.

Storm looked at the woman and could see some family resemblance between Molly, Flame and Mist. "Hello Molly, my name is Lunesta this is my husband Sirius, my daughter Hemera, my sons Storm and Mist, my three nieces Layla, Air and Flame, my godson Apollo and a friend of the family Athena," Lunesta said.

"Why hello Molly. Storm what are you doing here?" Lily asked as she approached the group Snape right by her side.

"We came here to do the thing that I didn't want to do," Storm said.

Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything because of Molly. "It seems the meeting is about to start since Albus is here," Lily said.

"You are quite right. I better go over to Arthur," Molly said and left the group.

Flame and Mist sighed with relief that their mother didn't recognize them. "So Storm you are going to tell James and Vanessa who you really are," Lily asked. Storm nodded his head. "I wish you luck. James probably blames you for breaking the two of us up," Lily added.

"He does and I'm not thrilled about this. Don't blame you," Lily said and the Order went into the meeting.

Dumbledore got up and the entire Order went quite, "Earlier this week four teens and an adult came up to me saying that they are Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron and Ginny Weasleys. As well as Sirius Black."

The entire order suddenly went whispering, everyone heard about the three students who went missing after the sorting in September. Also, that Harry Potter has in sense came back from the dead since no one found him.

"You got to be joking, Professor. My brother is either with gypsies or dead. Besides why would he come back?" Vanessa asked as if she had been insulted.

"Because he had to," Storm murmured.

"Albus are you saying that my two youngest are here, alive and well," Molly asked tears started to come in her eyes. It had been hard on the Weasleys family to lose their youngest children and only girl as well.

"Yes, they are also in this very room," Dumbledore said.

Everyone started to look around the room as if the four will magically appear. Dumbledore looked over to were Storm, Flame, Mist and Air was. Storm sighed and made a movement with his head. The five of them got up and everyone looked at them. "So James are you going to hit me, like you said you were going to do," Storm asked.

"You," sputtered James.

"You can't be Harry. Harry was nowhere as near cute as you are as well as not being able to support the role of being a prince," Vanessa spat.

"You think that I want to be your brother," Storm said.

"We need proof. Can you show us a memory," a woman with bubble gum pink hair asked.

"All right. How about what really happened that Halloween," Storm said. The world went spinning into color and that Halloween was played all over again.

"How do we know that you didn't go into Vanessa's mind and pull it out claming that it was from your own memory," a man with an eletric blue eye growled.

"Any other way you want me to prove to you that I say who I am," Storm asked.

"James don't you have two elves who knew Harry and cared for him," Moody asked.

"Yeah, why?" James asked.

"They should be able to tell us if this is who he is," Moody growled.

"Good point, Kannie, Savie," James called. With two pops two house elves appeared. "Kannie, Savie do you know this boy, Storm, is really Harry," James asked.

Kannie and Savie looked at Storm for a good minute before both of them jumped into Storm's arms screaming with delight, "Yes it is the Little Master. But you are not little anymore Little Master." Storm chuckled and held Kannie and Savie close. He missed these two a lot almost about as much as he missed Sirius.

"Ginny, Ron," Molly asked in a soft voice as if fearing they were going to disappear.

"Yes, mum," Flame said tears started to well up in her eyes.

Molly threw herself out of her chair and squeezed Flame and Mist tight. "I worried night and day about the two of you. We couldn't find you anywhere and I feared the worse. Oh Ginny, Ronald," Molly wailed.

"I missed you to mum," Flame said and hugged her mom back.

"Same here," Mist said and also returned his mother hug.

"Dad," Flame cried and hugged her father, Mist came soon after. The Weasleys started to talk and catch up with each other. Storm, Air, Apollo, Layla, Athena, Lunesta and Sirius walked over to where Snape and Lily were.

"Well that actually went better then I thought," Lily said and chuckled to herself. She stood up and hugged Storm.

"So you knew all along and you never told me," James spitted ruining the family moment Storm and Lily had.

"Yes, why else did I come over to your house to pick these guys up," Lily asked her emerald eyes blazing just as much as Storm's.

"How was I supposed to know it was you with the dark sunglasses," James asked.

"You could have easily had tell just from her voice, Potter," Snape sneered.

"Stay out of it Snivillus," James retorted.

"Don't you dare start it, James. I had to deal with you for five years of my life. Treating me like dirt just because I didn't kill Voldemort, this is obviously false from the memory shown. So just stay out of Mum and mine's life," Storm said.

Everyone was looking at the group. Mist looked like he was about to say something but Flame quickly shook her head. She knew that Storm needed to let this part of his feelings, which had been bottled up for a long time to come out.

"What do you mean," James yelled back.

"Exactly what I mean. Whenever I got an injury, you just brushed it off completely ignoring me. When Vanessa got one you got all protective, started to go all fussy over her. Well let me tell you something no let me show you," Storm said and the world went spinning into color.

James was sitting in the living room looking over some papers. "Daddy! Daddy! Harry hurt me! He hit me!" Four-year-old Vanessa said tears pouring out of her eyes as she held out her arm.

"No I didn't you just bumped into the door," Harry said.

"Apologize to your sister for hitting her," James yelled at Harry, and brought Vanessa onto his lap and checked over the no-injury arm.

"But I didn't hit her," Harry said again tears coming into his eyes.

"Apologize now or no dinner," James yelled at Harry he then turned to Vanessa and said in a much softer voice. "You okay sweetie? Want Daddy to kiss it for you?" Vanessa nodded her head. When James bended down to kiss Vanessa's non-existed injury, She looked over at Harry and some how smirked an evil smirked then quickly reverted back to crying.

"Daddy since Harry hasn't apologized can I hit him," Vanessa asked.

"Sure love."

Everyone gasped and looked over at James in outrage the most furious was Mrs. Weasleys and Lily's glares. Vanessa on the other hand looked a bit ashamed as she watched her younger self and Harry.

Vanessa smirked and walked over to Harry and punched him right in the nose. Blood started to trickle out of his nose. Tears started to come to his eyes; he quickly flew up the stairs and entered his room. Harry locked it. "Kannie, Savie," Harry said quietly as he clutched his nose. In less then a blink the two house elves appeared.

"Little Master, are you all right," Kannie asked.

"Can you get Padfoot and tell him to do plan two," Harry asked. Savie quickly nodded his head and disappeared. Kannie walked over to Harry and got him horizontal on his bed.

Pop.

Sirius looked over at the door, waved his wand, and murmured some words. He then quickly turned to Harry. "Oh, Harry," Sirius called softly and walked over to Harry.

Kannie snapped her fingers and the blood stopped, "Mr. Padfoot, Little Master got his nose broken."

"How did this happen. Harry?" Sirius asked as he sat at the end of Harry's bed and opened his arms. Harry smiled and wiped his tears with his selves as he walked over to Sirius and got a loving hug from his godfather.

"It happened when Vanessa bumped into a door and blamed it on me saying I hit her. Father told me to apologize, but I didn't so Vanessa asked him if she could hit me. Father said she could and she came over to me and hit me right in the nose. I came up here called Kannie and Savie and asked them to get you," Harry murmured into his godfather's chest as he cried some more.

"Thanks for getting me, Savie. You two better hurry along and try to keep James from coming up here please," Sirius asked. The two elves nodded and disappeared.

"Padfoot, why does Father hate me so much?" Harry asked.

"I don't know why, Harry. Being famous does things to people and this is one of them I'm afraid," Sirius said as he rubbed Harry's back and held him close. It broke it his heart to see Harry like this. He didn't deserve this he's just a kid.

"Why can't I live with you, Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"I've tried, Harry. But the courts won't let me keep you," Sirius murmured. The two of them stayed in that positioned for what seemed like hours but was really only five minutes. "Know that I will always love you, Harry. Never forget it. Nothing in the world can change what I feel for you. So you can always count on me," Sirius whispered.

"I know and never you forget that I love you to, Padfoot. Just like you nothing in the universe will keep me from changing my feelings for you," Harry said back.

Storm looked all around and saw some of the people crying, others had sympathy in their eyes as they looked at Sirius and Harry. Storm walked over to where Sirius was and smiled. "My feeling still haven't changed," Storm said quietly.

Sirius smiled, "Neither have mine's." The world went spinning into color and then stopped.

"Black had been more of a father, then you have Potter," Snape growled at James. Most people thought of him as a cold-hearted person, but that was not the case. He may scare the children but he would have done nothing of that sort, not even to the most annoying child.

"I can't believe it," Lily said, she then turned her emerald eyes on James her eyes filled with loathing, anger, disgust and resentment. "If I had been there. I can't believe it. You let your daughter hit him and then just leave him there glaring at him. I never thought anyone could be cruel like that, but obviously I was wrong."

"He deserved what he got," James spat. "He hit Vanessa. He just changed it so we can all have sympathy for him." Vanessa looked down at the floor and put herself in a corner.

"I have had about enough of you," Athena said and drew out her sword she held it in the attack position. "All you think about is yourself, never others. If you had been raised on Risa. We don't stand for this, we learn respect and honor, something this world lacks greatly. So why don't you do every one a favor and die." Athena's words echoed for a bit before settling down.

"Now I am sure you don't mean that," Dumbledore spoke his first in a long time.

"Athena put down the sword. James will probably die in a battle if were lucky," Storm said threw the Ancient Language. Athena took a few deep breaths before slowly putting her sword back into her scabbed.

"I think this meeting is adjourned for now," Arthur said. "Storm and Air will you please come with us. I want to meet my future daughter and son-in-laws before the wedding. Actually I would like to meet all of you."

"Can you come over for some tea," Molly asked.

"I think I speak for the entire group when I say, yes," Storm said.

"You must come to, Lily, Severus," Molly said.

Lily looked over at Snape who nodded slowly, "Sure Molly. Well go."

A/N I was crying when I wrote the Sirius and Harry thing. This actually turned out a whole lot better then expected. The next chapter The Burrow. Please review.


	25. The Burrow

Chapter 25: The Burrow

With a lot of pops, 14 people entered the Burrow. "Come in, come in. Give me a few minutes to start the tea," Molly said and put a teakettle on the stove.

"It has been so long since I have been in here," Flame said as everyone entered the kitchen, somehow fitting together.

"Yours and Ron's room haven't changed if you want to go and look," Arthur said and hugged her. "We kept it like that in case you ever came home."

"I'm sorry if we caused you pain. I just wanted to be me. Whenever I was here, I was treated like the baby of the family. The girl who couldn't play quidditch or do anything the boys did. But then Lunesta and Sirius came saying that I could be who I wanted to be. Then Air struck a bargain saying that if we didn't like Risa we could come back. I fell in love with Risa at first glance. Someday I'll take you and mum to see it," Flame said, Arthur just smiled and Molly had the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"So you really are Harry Potter, Storm?" Molly asked as she brushed away her tears.

"Yeah," Storm answered.

"You are also marrying my daughter," Molly asked again.

"Yes," Storm answered and started to get a bit nervous.

"You better treat her better then your father treated your mother," Molly said and with a look that said 'if you hurt her you will wish you had never been born'.

"Don't worry I plan to," Storm replied.

"Good," was all Molly said. "Oh and Storm since you will my son-in-law just call me mum." 

"Now you have six mothers," Athena joked and chuckled a bit.

"Six mothers?" Molly asked confused.

"Yeah there's Lily my biological mother, and Lunesta my adoptive mother. Then there is Artemis, Flame or Ginny's adoptive mother who is my aunt. So when I told her that I was engaged to Flame she said to me to stop calling her Auntie Artemis and instead mom," Storm explained.

"Not to mention you have Aphrodite Apollo's mom, and my mom, Diana. They have always looked at Storm like a son. And I am pretty sure he looks at them like mothers thus six now counting you," Athena teased.

"Now she will be saying that Queen Luna and Princess Comet also look at me like a son, right?" Storm said.

"I don't know about that. Sorry Storm," Athena said.

"When did you propose to my daughter," Molly asked a curious look on her face.

"A few days before we came. Now that I think of it, it was my birthday at the time," Storm said surprise was on his face.

"You now realize that," Flame voice said from the doorframe where she was. She chuckled and walked over to her fiancée and sat on his lap.

"Well I had some things on my mind at the time," Storm replied.

"Didn't we all," Flame said. "How are Fred and George doing?"

"They had started a business that is rolling in galleons," Molly said. She flicked her wand and a lot of cups went racing to her. "Tea is up." Molly then started to pour out the water and the tea leaves.

"Don't tell me they started a joke shop," Flame asked.

"Who started a joke shop? I wasn't paying attention," Mist asked as he was standing on the counter looking threw one of the cabinents for something.

"You're correct," Molly said, Flame's eyes went big.

"Who started a joke shop," Mist asked again this time almost falling off the counter.

"Fred and George," Flame said.

"Why is this a big deal," Athena asked.

"Fred and George are twins who love to prank. They always claimed they were going to start a joke shop. But mum kept on saying no and to get a job at the ministry," Flame explained.

"Prankster, I would love to meet them. Potter, Remus and I were planning on starting a joke shop, but then the war came and Potter and I got into the Auror Academy. Well as you can see it never happened," Sirius said. His seemed to glimmer with something perhaps longing for the joke shop that never started

"Are you sad that never happened?" Storm asked.

"No, not really. Even after the war was over all three of us lost our pranking ways in a way. Potter did a complete personality change he became more Malfoy each day. It scared me. I'm glad you didn't turn out like that," Sirius said and gave Storm a fatherly squeeze on the shoulder.

"Yes, you are defiantly not your father, Storm," Snape said.

"Yes, even when you were younger you never acted like your father in stead you practily became his opposite," Lily stated. She walked over to Storm and hugged him, "And I'm glad that you are not like him."

"I'm glad that I'm not like him either," Storm replayed back and gave Lily a hug back.

A noise came from the living room. "Now be quite, Gred," a voice said.

"You do realize that mum probably already knows were here, Forge," another voice said. Flame got a huge smile on her face a darted for the living room fallowed by Mist a few seconds later.

"Fred! George!" Flame called, Storm and Air quickly left to see what was going on fallowed by everyone else.

"Who are you two," one of the boys asked.

"I'm hurt Gred," Mist teased.

The twins just looked very startled. "Mum!" the two said at once.

Molly slowly went threw the crowd and got to where the twins Flame and Mist were. Molly raised an eyebrow at the scene. The twins were on the ground and on top of them were Flame and Mist holding them in place with their buts.

"Where is the camera Arthur? I want to take a picture of this," Molly called out.

"We don't own a camera, mum," the twin who Flame was sitting on said. 

"That's right. I better go and buy one then, shouldn't I," Molly said.

"Dad!" the twins called.

Arthur also slowly went threw the crowd. "Yes," he said.

"Dad, tell these-"

"People, to get-"

"Off us."

"And how-"

"Do they-"

"Know us." The twin Mist was sitting on finished.

Arthur chuckled, "Here is a better question. How would they not know you? You two own a very good joke shop and everyone knows your name. Mist, Flame gets off your brothers." Mist and Flame got off them.

The twins just had confusion on their faces. Flame looked at the clock on the wall, "You know were back when the clock says so." The twins got up off the floor and looked at the clock. The spoons labeled "Ginerva" and "Ronald" pointed to home.

"Ginny," one of the twins asked.

"Ronald," the other asked. Mist and Flame just smiled. 

THUNK. THUNK.

"I think you guys knocked them out," Layla said.

"What was your first guess," Storm said a hint of sarcasm was in his voice.

"When they fainted," Layla said with a shrug. Hemera smiled and then suddenly fell on her side.

"Hemera! Are you okay?" Storm asked as he rushed over to Hemera side Flame, Mist, Lunesta and Sirius following.

"I'm fine it just that all the seismic activity is a lot rougher here. It just startled me that's all."

"All right," Sirius said quietly. "Do you think we should wake them up?"

"I don't know what do you think, mum, dad, Mist?" Flame asked.

"Leave them like that, but turn their hair silver and green," Mist suggested.

"We are going to wake them and not turn their hair silver and green Ronald," Molly said in a stern voice and waved her wand.

"I've forgotten on how scary she can be," Mist whispered to Flame who nodded her head.

The twins sat up and said at the same time, "Ron and Ginny can't be back!"

"What do you mean I can't be back," Flame said she narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. The twins started to stutter, Flame held her position like that until she burst out laughing. "You should have seen your faces," Flame said in between laughs. Everybody else soon joined.

"Wait so you to are-" 

"Ronnikins and Baby Ginny," one of the twins finished.

"Don't call me baby," Flame exclaimed.

"How do we-"

"Know its you?"

"When I was six or so you got my diary and read the entry that said me and Vanessa were going to be best friends." Storm started to gag. "I didn't know she was such a pain. Any ways, it said we were going to be best friends, and will do everything together, get married the same day same time. You two then teased me for weeks about that saying, I would never become a friend of hers."

"They're right. You never became friends with her. Instead you befriended her brother Storm, then went out and now you going to get married," Apollo said in a singsong voice.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying our little sister Ginny is going to be-"

"Married?

"Fred and George I'm telling you now, before Flame sends a curse at you, that I love her and will always protect her."

"So when is the-"

"Date?"

"Not sure yet," Flame answered. The twin fainted again.

"The two of them fainting is starting to get annoying," Athena said.

"Yeah it is," Storm agreed.

"Well should we leave them like that or wake them, so they can faint again," Mist asked. 

"Let's at least put them in their bed," Lunesta said. She flicked her hand; the twin's bodies levitated themselves and went up the stairs and up to their rooms.

"I think someone is getting sleepy," Sirius said as he watched his daughter's eyes close and then open again. Hemera just nodded her head.

"I think we all should go to bed," Molly said and everyone went home and to bed.

A/N not the greatest chapter in the world. We shall see some major changes from Vanessa in the next chapter not to mention some assassins. Please review. : D


	26. Battle Plans and Assassins OH My!

Chapter 26: Battle Plans and Assassins Oh My!

It has been one month since Storm, Flame, Mist and Air told the wizarding world who they really are. The snakes and birds had proved quite helpful with information. The Order knew what was going on in the Death Eaters ranks because of Draco and the animals and they didn't even know it.

Draco and Athena's relationship has been smooth sailing. What was amazing on how well the two of them kept the relationship under wraps. James and Vanessa had been ignoring Storm, which was fine by him. But that was all going to change.

Storm rushed down the stairs to the common room having been held up by Sashe a snake that was delivering messages from another snake to Storm. Storm noticed Vanessa sitting on the windows ledge crying. Half of him wanted to know why she was crying and see if he could help, while the other half wanted nothing to do with her. The first one won. "Vanessa," Storm asked softly.

Vanessa quickly turned her head, saw Storm, and said quietly but not unkindly, "Oh, its you."

"Is something wrong," Storm asked a bit of concern was in his voice.

Vanessa was quite for a minute, "Yeah. I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"How I treated you when we were younger. Can I talk to Harry?" Most people wouldn't understand what she meant by that but Storm did, he nodded his head. "I never truly meant any of that. As well as hitting you that day. You're probably not going to believe me but I don't want the title. I don't want the responsibility that went with it. I just wanted to be a regular teenage girl. I wanted to know how far dad would let me take things. Have a perimeter, I just wanted someone to saw no. I was so happy when my mother first said no but dad still got it. I wanted to be treated like a teenager, not a goddesses.

"When you left a part of me died, I never realized how much I need you. When the sorting came around, I wanted you with me. I was scared and I felt so alone. A troll came in when I was eleven during Halloween. I was afraid and scared and wished you were there so I had some support from my family. When the triwizard tournament came, I wished you were with me before each of those tasks. I was scared, I wanted my mother again as well as you. I wanted my entire family when the entire thing was over and Cedric was killed. Someone to believe me when I said Voldemort came back. Dumbledore and Dad didn't believe that Voldemort was back. Dad just told me to keep my mouth shut about that so I did. Now this war is going on and I just wanted my twin and my mother back. I know I didn't make a very good impression on you two definitely you during the summer. But if I could go back and change it, I so would." Vanessa had tears running down her pale cheeks. Vanessa shuddered a bit as she remembered all the times she was hurt.

Storm smiled, walked over to Vanessa and hugged her, "I except you apology. You made it from your heart and soul and I forgive you." Vanessa cried, she cried for all the bad thing she had done when she was younger and that year. She cried for all the mistakes she made and had never fixed. She cried for losing herself in politics and what people thought of her. She cried for the love and friendship she had never got ever since her mother and brother left. She cried for the people she had treated badly. She cried for not crying before now.

Storm just sat there rubbing his sister's back providing comfort. He sat their comforting his twin and being there for the young woman. After a few minutes Vanessa's tears stopped and she only sniffled occasionally. Vanessa looked up at her brother in a completely different way. She looked up at him with hope, light, friendship and now family love. She was now a different person and would forever be. "Thanks Storm. I'm sorry about wetting your shirt though."

"It's okay. There it's gone." Vanessa smiled and hugged her brother. Storm was slowly coming back together with his family or at least the woman of the family.

"There you are," Mist called as Storm walked into the R.O.R.

"I told you he was on his way," Flame said as she countered an attack from Layla.

"Who said we doubted you," Layla said back as she swung at Flame's leg who jumped quickly. Storm walked over to Athena who was sitting next to Draco.

Athena was telling Draco what the moves going on were and if they were useful or not in this particular fight. "That was not a good swing, because that left Layla's side open and Flame could easily attack it as she dodged the attack," Athena said.

Draco nodded his head. "Layla is winning and where have you been?" he asked.

"Making up with my twin sister," Storm said

"That's good. Have you gotten a report from Sashe yet," Athena asked.

"Yeah, Tom is planning on seizing Hogwarts soon, when and how Sashe doesn't know." Athena nodded her head, "Time for strategies. Layla, Flame that is enough for now. Air any new information from either Sonara or Katul?"

"Yes, some of the Death Eaters are starting worry. It turns out that Tom is planning on attacking something around May 24. What the thing is the birds are not sure. But it has to be something big enough to frighten the lower Death Eaters. But in reality it can be anything."

"Good and Draco anything more from the ranks," Storm asked.

Draco nodded his head, "Yes, father has been hinting for a while that Dumbledore is to easy. He will be over thrown soon. How I'm not sure but somehow he will be and if he does overthrow Dumbledore will be in some battle."

"We have a lot of information good. I learned from Sashe that Tom would be trying to seize Hogwarts. If Draco is right, Tom is trying to kill or throw Dumbledore out of being Headmaster and putting in some Death Eater. Then it will be easy to attack, which he will be hoping to do around May 24. So we have a place, date and a how. Lets start trying to forge a battle plan."

Mist nodded his head and waved a hand. "There is a secret passage ways from the cellar of Honeydukes to the humpback witch on the third floor. There is also another passageway from a tree in the middle of the Forbidden Forest to a tapestry on the same floor as the Headmasters office. Death Eaters if they know this passage way would use it to attack the Headmaster and kill him. So we better check that out and seal it. We should also put some Risan shields up. The Protect Shield and the Forbidden Shield should do it. What do you think Athena?"

"I agree with you with sealing the one in the Forest. But we should also seal the one that leads into Honeydukes. We should also ask Sirius if he knows any from his days. Ask Vanessa to ask Potter if he knows any passageways out of Hogwarts. I agree with the shields. The Protect and the Forbidden should do it."

"One question, if a shield is forbidden doesn't that mean you are not aloud to use it?" Draco asked timidly.

"With most cases yes, but with this no. This shield will take out anyone who means to hurt the people in the castle, and won't let them back in. We can also tell it to take out anyone who has a certain mark like the Dark Mark," Athena explained. Draco looked like he was about to say some thing but Athena quickly cut him off. "We will make sure Snape isn't thrown out. Don't worry. He's a good teacher when he not scaring people."

"Now we wait till night fall," Storm said after a moment of silence. "Layla shadow over to Hagrid's hut and wait for us to appear. The rest of us will meet by the Womping Willow and travel over. Okay?"

Everyone nodded their heads. "Storm should I come," Draco asked.

"I would like it of you stay in the castle and listen to what the other Slytherins are saying. But if you really want to come, I'm not forbidding you from coming," Storm replied. 

"Storm you forgot one piece of information. What time are we going to be meeting at the Willow?" Air asked.

"Eleven o'clock."

"Vanessa," Storm whispered as he walked behind Vanessa as they went to DADA. 

Vanessa nodded her head a little, "What?"

"Meet me after class and just fallow me all right?" Storm asked. Vanessa nodded her head in confusion and the two entered the classroom. The class went smoothly and soon the bell rang.

Vanessa fallowed Storm, Mist and Apollo telling her friends that she will meet them for lunch later. "What's up?" Vanessa asked as she stepped into a classroom to see all the other Risans.

"Do you know of any secret passage ways from here to Hogsmead or anywhere out of Hogwarts?" Storm asked. Air had some parchment in her hands waiting to write.

"I know a few but I have to show you," Vanessa said. She took off her purse and pulled up a yellow tattered piece of parchment. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Vanessa said as she put her wand on the parchment. Slowly a map was formed. Vanessa spread it out.

"There is one from the Womping Willow to the Shrieking Shack. You can immobilize the tree by touching a knot that's on it. There is another one if you go up to the Astronomy Tower and take a right before you reach the stairs that lead you up. There will be a painting of planets and stars. Rub your hand over the rings of Saturn it will open up and lead you to Madame's Puddifoot's roof. Don't ask me how, but every time I use it, I keep on winding back up on the roof. But it's a one way. You can only go from here to there not vice-versa. Why do you need to know," Vanessa asked.

"We think that someone will try to assassinate Dumbledore and then Tom will siege the castle. Were not positive but we want to make sure," Storm said truthfully.

Vanessa sucked in a breath as she went threw the information, a hand went threw her hair. When she was done she had a worried look on her face knowing what it could do to the light side if Dumbledore was killed in the school, the very school that was said to be perfectible safe. "Then take this, to turn it on just say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' then when you're done just say 'mischief managed.' It will wipe clean," Vanessa handed the paper to Storm. "You might want to ask it if it knows of any passageways. Just say 'O kings of mischief tell me where all the hidden passageways are' then the map should show you and how to enter the passageway," Vanessa instructed. Her hazel eyes filled with worry and hope. "Try to protect him. Is there anything else?" Everyone shook their head. "All right, let me know if you have anymore questions," Vanessa gave Storm a quick hug and departed.

"Well that went well," Athena remarked brightly trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

Storm nodded his head, "But this just the beginning of the end. I can feel it."

Layla waited in the shadows of Hagrid's hut. She wrapped her cloak around her, she may be a shadow but that doesn't mean she can't get cold. Layla saw some movement in the trees and waited her vision pierced threw the air. She focused more on the area and saw some people about four. All of them were thinner and smaller then her friends. Layla blinked her eyes and moved herself into the shadow of the tree. These people were defiantly not her friends.

"How are we going to get pass the hut," a voice asked it sounded male. All of the figures were in cloaks.

"Simple wait for the light to go out and we move," another voice said this one high pitched.

"What are we going to do when we are inside?" the original voice asked.

"Kill the old geezer of course," a female voice said.

"Besides the obvious, Lexicon," the original voice said.

"What else did you expect me to say," Lexicon said back.

"Let's just do the job, collect the money and move," a man said in a thunders voice. 

"Thank you, Aloo," the original voice said. "Now I ask again how do we get up to the old man's room with all the light?"

"Just stick to the shadows and listen for footsteps or talking, Chief" the high pitched one said.

"Thank you, Cooper," the Chief said. "Now all we have to is wait for him to turn off the lights." Just as the Chief said that, Hagrid turned off the light.

"Good lets go," Lexicon said everyone started to quietly walk up to the castle.

Layla shot out a dark animal that looked like a jackal and shadowed over to Lexicon's shadow for a ride.

"Who wants to make a bet that Layla is bored," Athena said as the Risans walked along the border of the forest. They were in the shadows but could see Hagrid's hut nicely. Storm noticed a group of people running to the castle but soon disappeared into the castle.

"Hey isn't that Layla's jackal," Air asked. A jackal came running over to Storm. When he got there the animal opened his mouth and quietly but fast, "Storm the assassins are here. I'm fallowing them now. You must get to the Headmasters Office quickly. I'll try to stall them, but I don't know how well I can. Come quickly in bird's forms. I'll be waiting. Layla out." The jackal disappeared.

"Come on let's change," Storm said now truly worried at the change of plans. Soon everyone was a bird and flew off.

Layla hoped that message would get to Storm on time but for now, she had to do what she could. Layla shadow jumped herself into the shadow of some amour and made it fall down causing a huge crash. "Hey what was that noise," a voice asked. The assassins looked at each other and quickly ran the opposite direction. Layla quickly jumped over to Cooper's shadow and waited some more. Layla noticed a black raven flying fallowed by two red falcons, a brown hawk, a black eagle and a milk brown sparrow. They got the message. None of the assassins seemed to notice anything.

A commotion happened in front of the assassins who quickly turned down another corner. Layla could tell they were starting to become edgy. "Who are you," the Chief growled.

"My friends call me Storm. My enemies Nightmare," Storm said coldly as he drew himself up to full height and made himself look ten times scarier then the usual.

Layla returned to her human form, "You better watch out 'cause were watching you." 

"Do you think a silly little girl and boy will scare me," Lexicon said in a snobby voice.

"You don't have to worry about them," Athena said, she and Mist came from out of nowhere just as scary as Storm and now Layla.

"You have to worry about all of us," Flame said on the other side, Air by her side both looking scary.

"So a little group of boys and girls are supposed to scare me," Cooper said in a terrified voice.

"I think not," Aloo said.

"At least she sounds scared, like all of you should be," Athena drawled out.

"Don't trifle with us," Layla said in her most scary and cold voice her black eyes piercing the body and soul of the assassins, even though she herself was a bit scared and would lay money that her friends were also a bit scared.

"With you and what army or weapons," Chief said in a very overconfident way.

"Like this," Storm said he wiped his bow and arrow out and shot in less then ten seconds. Athena then Air shot out an arrow forming a triangle around the assassins. Storm quickly said in the Ancient Language, "Trap these evil people in your clutches and don't let them escape!" The three arrows glowed a brilliant gold and quickly made a dome over the four assassins. "Now who are you, and who are you working for," Storm asked again. Layla was quite glad that no first or second years had come walking around, for fear of having an actual nightmare.

"Look all we know is that we need to kill someone named Dumbledore," Lexicon spitted. 

"Don't lie to me," Storm said as he raised his voice though no one came.

"We were hired by some one name the Dark Lord," Cooper cried sounding very close to hysterics for which Layla couldn't blame her.

"You know more, so tell me and soon. My patience is wearing thin," Storm said coolly making himself even scarier then Layla though possible.

"Some one name Malfoy was going to replace him," Cooper said quickly and quite desperately.

"Shut up you insolent fool," Lexicon said and smacked Cooper in the back of her head.

"That's all we know honest." Storm looked at the Chief, who went rigged after a few minutes Storm then did it to Lexicon then Aloo and finally Cooper who was now in hysterics. "We have all we need to know," Storm said he moved his hand in an upward fashion. The dome glowed and disappeared with the people inside it, the arrows fell to the ground. Storm sighed and he looked much younger then usual. He looked like a small little boy trying to find his way home.

Athena snapped her fingers and the arrows went back to their owners, "What did you find out?"

"Kill Dumbledore and put Draco's dad in charge. Then slowly getting rid of all the teachers that aren't on the light and put in non-famous Death Eaters. They were hoping to have all of this done by May 24. Then they were going to attack Hogwarts," Storm voice started to break like he was about to cry. "Rape all the girls, kill them, and just slaughter the boys. The only people in exception to this were the ones were going to become Death Eaters." Storm broke and slid down the corridor wall as tears started to grow. Flame ran to him and started to consul him; soon everyone else was doing it. The girls hugging him and the boys doing whatever boys do.

"We won't let that happen Storm," Layla said confidently, putting on a brave face for her friend. "We are going to beat them at their own games. Stop them one by one and the first thing we do is set up the shield. We'll tell the Headmaster later." Storm nodded his head and his crying slowly stopped. When he pulled himself together after awhile, the group went out door, the moon was on its decent course.

"We have about five more hours before dawn we better hurry," Apollo said softly as he held Layla close.

The group walked to where the tree was, the group formed a circle and started to sing in the Ancient Language, "Close up this hole, Mother. Close it so tight no one can enter or exit. Fill the tunnel with your soil and stone. Close it up Mother. Close it up." The hole that was there started to fill up so that if you didn't know where the tunnel was you could just pass it. 

"We better do the Forbidden Shield," Mist said, Storm nodded his head. Everyone grabbed hands and sang another song, "Forbade people who go under the name Death Eaters and anyone else who believe what they say is law. Forbade them from coming in and if they are in the castle evicted them. Please forbid those people." A blue wind crept from the hands of the Risans and rushed off to the school. Everyone took a deep breath and let go.

"What are you doing here," a voice said. Startling the group until they saw a lone centaur his bow raised.

"Hello Firenze," Layla said softly and kindly.

Firenze looked at the group, his eyes went big for a moment before bowing, "We have waited for you to come back."

What most people didn't know was that centaurs were made by the Risans hundred of years ago. It was the Risans who taught them to interpret the stars and their ways of life. When the Risans left the centaurs became angry and started to attack the wizards. That was when the wizards put so many restrictions on them and where they could live. The centaurs have waited and watched the stars knowing that the Risans would come back someday.

"As we have waited to see you again," Apollo said with a smile.

"May I signal," Firenze asked.

"No we will come with you," Storm said. Firenze bowed again and started walking with the Risans fallowing.

"The stars were saying that you would be returning soon," Firenze remarked.

"You have kept the old traditions and the lesson we taught you then," Athena said.

"Of course Warrior," Firenze said. "We are here." There was a glen and had the centaurs all around looking up at the sky and talking. When the centaurs noticed Firenze and the Risans they immediately bowed. 

The biggest centaur came forward, "We are glad that you have returned. A major war is starting and all magical creatures will be effected in someway." The Risans nodded their heads.

The sun was starting to show and the sky started to turn colors. "We would love to spend more time, but we must go. If we sound the horn will you come to our aid?" Athena asked strongly but not forcefully. The centaurs nodded their heads.

"That is all we ask," Storm said gratefully. All of them transformed into birds and took off. Everyone but Athena went into Hogwarts. She went to the Astronomy Tower.

She landed gracefully and changed back into a human just as Draco opened the door. "I have something I need to tell you," he said quickly. He looked at Athena his eyes glistening.

"All right," she said and the two of them sat down cuddled close together. Draco sighed and started to tell Athena what happened and what he learned in the Slytherin Common room.

FLASHBACK

Draco looked at the clock to see it was a quarter till eleven. _I better get ready_, Draco thought. The common room was completely empty no one was up. Draco picked up his homework and started to ascend the stairs to drop off his homework and pick up his cloak. He heard someone coming threw the fireplace and he quickly hid behind the couch, his wand at the ready.

Malfoy came threw the fireplace, he brushed the soot off of his robes and looked around. Draco rose from behind the couch and waited for his father to speak. The two looked at each other for a while. "I see you are up, good," Malfoy said, Draco just nodded his head. "As we speak four assassins are on their way to get rid of the old geezer."

"Maybe we shall have order here for once," Draco said in a snobby voice, the voice he had been raised with. The voice he now hated to use but had to.

"Yes this school has most defiantly gone down to the dogs. I will be put in charge and slowly we shall get rid of the teachers that oppose us," Malfoy said.

"You will be the best headmaster this school has ever had, Father," Draco said his voice filled with praise but in the inside he was quite nervous and a bit scared.

"Yes I will be. With the Dark Lord by my side as well as Severus. You shall help me Draco," Malfoy said in a proud voice as he put a hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I will do anything to help the Dark Lord and you father," Draco said, using all his restraint not to move and stun his father.

"Good. Some time in the middle of May, the Dark Lord will send his Death Eaters here. We shall kill everyone who stands in our way. This will be our most finest moment Draco. The Dark Lord shall win once we destroy that old man and seize Hogwarts for the Dark Lord. It will be just a short matter of time. When Hogwarts is taken and the Potters destroyed, we shall win. As you know Draco, the Ministry has fallen already. It was to easy," Malfoy, said his voice filled even more with pride. "When I become in charge of Hogwarts all the mud bloods will learn where they need to be."

"Of course father. They have forgotten their place in society. Why just yesterday I heard a mud blood saying he will be minister when he graduates. I put him in his right place," Draco said in a proud snobby voice. Inside he was worried, the assassins shouldn't be coming today. They were supposed to come later once the shields were up and the passageways closed. I hope there all up now. "Why did you not tell me about this Father," Draco asked.

"I couldn't trust an owl to keep it a secret. Anyone can intercept it like we have been doing with Order's owls," Malfoy sneered.

"How did you get in, Father," Draco asked, truly curious.

"Simple my son. The Dark Lord gives great prizes to those who obey his command and fallow through," Malfoy said.

"So you asked him to see me?" Draco asked keeping his face void of all emotions.

"Of course. I need to tell you that and also for you to tell me which teachers will come to our side," Malfoy said. Soon the two started to talk about the teachers and education at Hogwarts and what can be 'approved' and such. The conversation went on for a long time. When it reached 1 o' clock in the morning Draco sensed something different in the air but he couldn't figure out what it was. "We will have to get rid of that," Malfoy said as if he didn't notice anything. The common room door opened and Malfoy was picked up and levitated out the door fallowed by Slytherins of all years, even Crabbe and Goyale. 

Zabini went down the stairs and saw the last of them leaving, "Malfoy what happened?" 

"I don't know," Draco said truthfully even though he had a very good idea on what happened.

"Everyone go back to bed." All the children up to third year went back to their rooms. The only one left were Zabini and Draco as everyone else was being dragged out of Hogwarts. "You know," Zabini said coldly.

"What makes you think I know," Draco said just as coldly.

"I saw you looking at that girl, Athena. You fell for her ever since the train when we first got here at the beginning of the year. I've notice you coming in late and leaving early. You know or at least have an idea," Zabini walked up to Draco so they were eye to eye with each other. "That thing took anyone that have pledged themselves to You-Know-Who or at least believed what he thought and supported him. So why didn't you go? You're a Malfoy one of the oldest wizarding families that is on the dark side. You should have pledged your life to him," Zabini quickly grabbed Draco's arm and pulled up his left arm sleeve. "No mark either, you're either a neutral or a light Malfoy. Wither way it's a first for the family," Zabini said.

"You've got a lot of gut Zabini," Draco growled out, pulled his arm away, and put his sleeve down again. "Where I stand is my own business and why I stand is also my own. What about you?"

"Same as you," Zabini said the two looked at each other until the clock rang. Draco looked out the projected window and saw the dawn coming up. "I'm going to bed," Zabini said and left the common room. Draco waited until he heard the door close. He sent a spell to make sure that Zabini stayed in his room until breakfast. Draco took a deep breath and left, not even taking a cloak.

END FLASHBACK

"So Zabini has an idea," Athena said quietly. She felt Draco's chest move up and down and snuggled her self closer to him.

"That's my guess," Draco said. The two of them stayed there until the sun was fully up. While the two were up their Athena told him what happened that very night to her.

"Thank god today is a Saturday," she muttered. Draco just nodded his head and held Athena close both scared for what the future would hold.

A/N so how did you guys like it? If you have, any questions or suggestions send it in a review. Remember the formula and please review. 


	27. Hunting Horcruxes Made Easy

Chapter 27: Hunting Horcruxes Made Easy

Chapter 27: Hunting Horcruxes Made Easy

Vanessa was with her brother and his friends in the R.O.R. It had been two days the shield went up and the assassin attack. Apollo and Mist were fighting with staffs while Layla and Flame fought with another version of staff fighting. Athena and Storm were walking around the two groups and correcting mistakes or pointing out something. Vanessa and Draco were sitting on the sidelines watching the Risans.

She had to admit to herself that she was shocked with three-fourths of the Slytherins were gone yesterday and on how nice Draco really was. When James found out that she had apologized to Storm and he accepted. Well saying James was not happy was the understatement of the year.

FLASHBACK

"You did what?" James yelled, his hazel brown eyes wide.

"I said I was sorry and apologized. What's the big deal Dad?" Vanessa asked.

"The big deal is that you apologized for something you did not do," James yelled again his face starting to get red.

Vanessa rolled back her shoulders so she could look directly in to her father's eyes. "I hurt him physically and emotionally and you're telling me that I shouldn't have apologized."

"He was asking for it!"

"He did nothing, Dad! It was all me the one who should have gotten a smacking should have been me not Harry! What did he ever do to deserve it? Nothing!" Vanessa yelled trying to get her father to see her point.

"But he shouldn't have gotten in the way of anything! If he had a right mind, he would have stayed here instead of going with those freaks! Those people!" James yelled spit flying everywhere. Vanessa clutched her hands in to fist trying to calm down her anger. "It was his fault! He was a nobody! He wasn't worth anything!"

"Is that all I mean to you!" Vanessa shouted back as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"What?" James asked confused.

"Is that all I mean! Just because I was the Girl-Who-Lived and was able to get you into all those little parties and all. Just because I was said to have done something that I didn't really do! Just because Harry couldn't get you to the top of anything, you abused him! Athena was right, you're just a control freak." Vanessa now had tears in her eyes.

"Fine then get out of here, no daughter of mine, would stand there and tell me what to do," James ordered. Vanessa just turned on her heel and slammed her father's office door behind her. Vanessa shuddered and started to run.

Tears were coming out faster as she ran. She just wanted to get away from all of this, all the power hungry people and the lies. And the hurt her father caused. Vanessa didn't stop until she tripped on a stair going up. Vanessa got up and started to walk at a slower pace as she wiped her tears from her eyes. She needed a place where she could relax and get her head straight.

"Sev, you should no better then to put beetle juice with gillyweed. What were you thinking," Lily's voice rang out.

"I wasn't paying any attention. I was busy with something else," Snape muttered the last bit.

"Like what," Lily asked.

"Professor," Vanessa said as she stepped out into the hall.

"Which one?" Lily asked her tone even.

"Professor Evens, can I talk to you? It something very urgent," Vanessa asked and looked at her mother. They really did look alike except their eyes. Lily had emerald green eyes like Storm while Vanessa had hazel like her father.

"Of course. Sev, I'll see you later. Make sure you go to Poppy and have a look at your eye. Seriously are you trying to scare these kids more," Lily said the last part as a joke.

"No but it might not be a bad idea," Snape sneered. Vanessa just now noticed that Snape's right eye was going from a putrid yellow to a bloodshot red to an acid green in less than thirty seconds.

"Go see Poppy," Lily ordered and shoved her friend gently in the right direction. Lily sighed and looked at Vanessa looking her over with a critical eye. "You don't have your make-up on. You eyes are all puffy. Have you been crying? Let's go to my office." Lily put a hand on Vanessa's shoulder and gently glided her over to Lily's office. When the two were in the office Lily pointed to a chair that was in front of her desk as she sat on the other side.

Lily's desk had photographs all around it. Some were moving some were not. The ones not moving showed a bunch of people with Lily, some other woman and a man some where in Paris and Venice. The ones moving showed Lily and Snape in Rome, Dublin and the countryside of Ireland. There was also a few that showed Lily with all the Risans. But there was one that caught Vanessa's eye and started to make her cry all over again. The photo contained two babies one a boy with emerald green eyes and unruly black hair. The other baby was a girl with hazel eyes and red golden hair. The two had to have been a bit less then a year but both looked as happy as can be.

"I wish I could be that young again," Vanessa said quietly as she started at the photo. "Then I could start all over and not make the same stupid mistakes."

"I know what you mean," Lily agreed. "Want to tell me why you wanted to talk to me?" Lily got up and turned on the little stove that was in her office and put a teakettle on it.

"I apologized to Storm and he accepted it. When I told my father… I thought he would be delighted but instead he started to yell at me asking why I did it. It hurt and then I realized I was just a pawn he never truly cared about me only the fame I brought him. When I told him that he just, practily in my opinion, disowned me. He said and I quote 'Fine then get out of here, no daughter of mine, would stand there and tell me what to do'. I just don't know why he won't apologize for his mistake. What is he expecting? We're not gods and goddesses. We make mistakes and when we do, we should apologize. Why doesn't he understand this," Vanessa asked as Lily handed her a mug.

"Well Vanessa you certainly can be a wise woman when you want to be," Lily said with a smile. "Would you like cream or sugar?"

"A little of both please and thank you," Vanessa said as she handed back her cup to her mother. Lily put a bit of milk, sugar in Vanessa's tea, and handed it back to her. Lily sat down so the two were looking directly at each other.

"Vanessa I am going to be completely honest with you. I have only met three men who have apologized for their mistakes. That's Severus Snape, my father and my friend Carlos. I think the only reason Carlos apologized was because he didn't want to sleep on the couch, which is not that, comfortable to sleep on. My father was a good man if he made a mistake he apologized for it, you could always count him. Sev once said something to me that hurt my feelings. That night he decided to wait outside the Gryffindor portrait hole until I came out. I didn't until my friend Mary said that he would stay there all night. So, I went out to see him mainly because I didn't want the Marauders to get him.

"When I met him he apologized and apologized. I never accepted it. So, we stopped being friends but he saved my life with out me even knowing. Do you know the prophecy?" Lily asked as she sipped her tea.

Vanessa looked up at her mother her eyes filled with curiosity, "There's a prophecy?"

"Yes I take it your father never told you. Well listen carefully. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." Lily blew on her tea and took another sip.

"So that was the prophecy that caused this entire mess," Vanessa muttered.

"Pretty much. Vanessa."

"Yeah, Professor."

"Only call me Professor during class." Vanessa smiled, she may have lost her father but she had gained her mother and brother back.

END FLASHBACK

When Lavender and Pavarti found out, was another story.

FLASHBACK

"… So I'm not going to help either of you two with trying to score Apollo or Mist," Vanessa said.

"Just because Storm is your brother you're not going to help us," Lavender clarified.

"Lavender, he and his friends love their fiancées and I don't want to get into the middle of it," Vanessa restated softly. Were her friends going to turn on her like her father? Vanessa didn't know but she hoped not.

Lavender looked over to Pavarti and Pavarti nodded her head. "Well then I guess we are going to have to do this on our own."

"Lavender, Pavarti don't get into the middle of it. It's futile," Vanessa said strongly.

"We can do whatever we want," Pavarti said.

"Listen to reason please. Just give up. They are never going to love you. They are in love with someone else. Just stop now before you get humiliated," Vanessa stated.

"Vanessa Lily Potter! You don't control us! So leave us be!" Lavender yelled.

"I'm not trying to control anyone. I'm just pointing out how foolish this is!" Vanessa yelled back. Why can't anyone understand?

"Yeah well we don't care what you think anymore, so good bye." The two of them left the room. Vanessa went to her bed pulled the curtains around her. Put up a silencing spell and screamed into her pillows.

END FLASHBACK

But at this moment Vanessa was not friends with either of them instead she hanged out with her twin and catching up with him.

"Okay that's good," Athena said and pulled Vanessa out of her thinking.

"Take a break then obstacle course," Storm said cheerfully. Apollo, Mist, Flame, Layla as well as Air glared at the Storm and Athena.

"Please tell me we are not doing a Risa obstacle course," Air asked.

"Nope it is going to be from Risa, during the athletic games. Don't worry Storm and I will also be doing it," Athena said.

"Oh joy," Layla said as she splashed her face with some water.

"Then we'll do some magic battles," Storm said. Everyone seemed to suddenly be in a better mood.

"Do you know what they mean by magic battle," Vanessa asked Draco who just shrugged.

"I've just started coming," Draco said as he watched Athena.

No one noticed four people rematerializing at the other end of the room.

"You owe me Storm, Athena," Air said as she lined up with the rest for the course.

"Vanessa can you give us a start," Storm asked.

A handkerchief appeared in Vanessa's hand, "All right." She walked into the middle of the row. "On your marks, get set, go!" She let the handkerchief go and the Risans started to run. She walked back over to Draco and sat down next to him. Storm and Athena were in the front fallowed by Flame, Mist and Air then by Apollo and Layla who were taking their time on it. There were hills, hurtles, steeples as well as cliffs and toward the end was a wall that was about twenty feet up.

It took a good hour for everyone to finish the course, everyone was sweaty, and all the boys had their shirts off. "Had a fun obstacle course," Vanessa asked with a sly smile. "That was actually quite refreshing," Storm said as he rubbed his face and neck with a towel.

"Flame and Layla, I feel sorry for you," Air said as she lay on the grass taking deep breaths.

"Why is that?" Layla asked as she wiped her forehead.

"I feel sorry for Flame because she will be living with him and having his kids," at this both Flame and Storm blushed, "And Layla because she is related to Storm."

"Air you do realize that Vanessa is more related to Storm then I am," Layla said.

"That's right," Air said, "Sorry Storm, Vanessa."

"It's all right. I'm still getting used to the idea that Storm is my twin brother," Vanessa said.

"You're different Potter," Draco said as he looked at Vanessa.

"How so," Vanessa asked.

"I'm used to you being full of your self. Brushing people aside, acting like a drama queen. Now you are completing different. Stay this way, more people will like you," Draco said.

"I know and I'm planning on changing. This is one tiger that is changing her spots," Vanessa smiled to herself and saw the four people. "Who are they?"

"The Royal Family," Layla said without looking, "They have been watching us for quite a bit."

"Why didn't you tell us," Air said.

"They didn't want to be known yet," Layla said with a shrug.

"Vanessa, Draco come on," Storm said and the Risans started to walk over to the Family with Draco and Vanessa following.

The Risans, Draco and Vanessa bowed or curtsied when they were a few meters away. "What brings you back to Earth," Storm asked.

"We know what kept Tom from being killed the first time," King Helios said.

"What," Storm asked.

"Horcruxes, they contain a bit of your soul in them. He has seven of them. A snake, a diary, a cup, a locket, a diadem, a shield, and a ring."

"Where can we find them," Athena asked.

"The snake is always by Tom side, so you must wait for the Final Battle to happen. Lunesta and Sirius are picking up the locket and ring as we speak," Queen Luna said. "The diary, cup, shield and diadem are here. Where we're not a sure."

"What do they look like," Air said.

"The shield is quite plain. It would just have a red lion on it. It belong to Gryffindor," Princess Comet said.

"The cup will have a badger on it. It belong to Hufflepuff," Prince Star said.

"The diary that belong to sixteen year old Tom. The last one to have it was you Flame," Queen Luna said.

"Tom Malvolo Riddle. Where did my things go," Flame asked Vanessa and Draco.

"They disappeared but I believe that the diary went into the Chamber of Secrets," King Helios said.

"The Chamber of Secrets, that where a monster is supposed to be. Salazar Slytherin locked it when he left the school. They have searched high and low for it but never found it. But it was said that about fifty years ago it opened. A girl died and has never left the castle," Draco said.

"Moaning Myrtle," Vanessa whispered to herself.

"Who," Storm asked.

"It's Moaning Myrtle, she haunts the girls bathroom on the first floor. Girls tend to avoid that area because of Myrtle," Vanessa explained.

"Okay so we have an idea for the diary. What about the cup, shield and diadem," Apollo said.

"What's a diadem?" Draco asked.

"A crown," Athena said simply.

"The diadem belonged to Ravenclaw," Queen Luna said.

"I wonder if the Grey Lady could help us there," Air said.

"Flame and I will check out the diary. Apollo, Layla check out the cup. Mist and Air look into the diadem. Draco, Athena, Vanessa look into the shield," Storm said.

"What do we do if we find them," Athena asked.

"Meet up with the centaurs," Storm said. "My King, Queen, Prince and Princess, they have some centaurs here that will like to meet you. Their in the forest."

"We will go and see them. Star send a message to Sirius and Lunesta telling them where will me them," King Helios said. Prince Star nodded his head and a sent out a silvery lion cub.

"Then we will all meet up at the forest," Princess Comet said and the Royal Family disappeared.

"Well lets get to work, ask the ghost if they know anything," Storm said. "Now to go into a girls bathroom, oh boy." Everyone chuckled as they left the room and started off in different directions.

**So where is this bathroom?** Storm asked.

**First floor, just fallow me I know where it is.**

**How do you know where it is?**

**I have to us it a few times. I just hate it when Myrtle comes out of the toilet you sit on and remarks on how you but looks or something. It's quit embarrassing actually.**

**Oh poor Flame.**

**Yes poor me.** At this both of them laughed.** We actually have a way of killing this man.**

**You mean monster, he is not a man anymore.**

**I know, I know.**

**I can't wait for this to be over and the two of us married.**

**We still don't have a date.**

**Right, how about May 18 when we get back of course.**

**All right, have you picked out the groomsmen yet?**

**Yeah we did a toss and Apollo is going to be my best man, Mist will just be one of the men. Choose the bridesmaids yet?**

**Yes, Athena will be my maid of honor, Air and Layla just bridesmaids.**

**How did you get to that arrangement?**

**Layla and Air started to get into a battle and so I decided that Athena would be the best choice cause she doesn't care also because she is a maid.**

**How do you know?**

**I'm pretty sure she will tell us.**

**Did we tell anyone when we lost it?**

**Good point. Athena is planning on being a virgin until she is married.**

**You were saying that to.**

**I lost it because I had too much wine, it didn't help with the music playing and the moon out.**

**There wasn't music playing, unless you can't Dad singing off tune and off beat.**

**I was drunk what do you expect. Here we are.** A red Flame opened the door and the two entered the room. "Myrtle," Flame said.

"What do you want," a high voice asked from behind the two turned around to see Myrtle sitting on the sink.

"How did you die," Storm asked.

**That was blunt**, Flame said, Storm mentally shrugs his shoulders. Myrtle started to tell the tale and at the end, she pointed to the sink.

Storm walked over and examined the sink. "There are serpents on here. I think we found the entrance. Open up," the sinks started to pull apart.

"When they put in the pluming why didn't they see that," Flame pointed to the huge whole that was now in the middle of the bathroom.

"Who knows, come on," Storm jumped in and Flame fallowed after she rolled her eyes.

**Be careful,** Storm called.

**Why? Ouch well that is a good reason why**, Flame dusted off her pants and walked over to her fiancée. **Well that was an interesting welcome mat.**

**I thought so to. This tunnel goes on forever. Can you give us some light?** Flame nodded her head and snapped her fingers a ball fire came into her palm, which she held up high.

**Better?**

**Much, thank you**, Storm gave her a brief kiss, and the two went deeper into the tunnel. **When we get into the chamber, keep your eyes closed unless I say so.**

**Why is that?**

**I don't want you petrified or worse,** Storm looked at her threw emerald eyes.

**All right, just keep your gaze down.** The two of them stopped when they reached a door

with a hand on it. **It's medusa.**

**Are you done,** Storm asked in good humor and smile.

**For now, just open the door.**

**Right,** Open up,** they're happy?**

**When we get out of here yes,** Flame answered and the two walked in. **Wow, looks pretty good for something that hasn't been used in fifty years or so.**

**Even more, it hasn't been properly used for as long as we have been off this planet**, Storm answered. The monkey like man watched the two walk into the middle of the room and pick up a small book. **Is this it?**

**Yes, now we get out.**

**Right behind you.**

"Where in the world are we going to find a cup," Apollo moaned, the meeting ended a while ago and with Apollo and Layla just walking around.

"Storm has the easiest job. All he has to do is locate the chamber which shouldn't be to hard." Layla had a bemused look on her face.

"Thought of something?"

"The kitchens, it is in such an obvious place no one would think to look there. With the elves running around. Come on," Layla grabbed Apollo's hand and headed down to the kitchens.

"Slow down Layla," Apollo yelled. Layla didn't slow down until they were at the entrance to the kitchens.

"I'm the one who should be pulling you around," Apollo muttered as he patted down his robes. Layla just rolled her eyes and tickled the pare. The pare laughed and became a door which Layla opened to see the Headmaster.

"With some treacle tarts will be good to," Dumbledore said to an elf.

"Stall him for me," Layla asked quietly.

"Ah sure why?" Layla didn't answer because she became a shadow and went looking for the cup.

"Hello Headmaster," Apollo said drawing the Headmasters attention.

"Why hello, how have you been doing?"

"Good very, good. Thank you for asking Headmaster," Apollo said with a small nod of his head. Hurry up, Layla, Apollo thought.

A little elf went up to him and asked in squeaky voice, "What young sir want?"

"Just juice please," Apollo asked. The elf went to get the juice.

"So any new barriers gone up without my permission," Dumbledore asked in an even voice.

To say Dumbledore was mad when he found out what the Risans did would be one of the greatest understatements of the year.

"None that I'm aware of. But Tom is being quite which is worrying Storm. A battle is coming when I'm not sure but soon. Very soon," Apollo said his voice was growing quieter as he talked. Apollo's eyes clouded and his lids dropped. His breathing went ragged, Dumbledore made the move to touch.

"Don't touch him," Layla said quickly and softly. "If were lucky he is getting a vision. So move your hand, he'll come to."

About a minute later Apollo opened, his eyes and his breathing slowly went back to normal. "He's starting. When I'm not sure but he is going to battle us soon," Apollo said to Layla in one breath.

"Finally I've been getting bored. Do you still need your juice," Layla asked as she pointed to the elf that came up with the juice.

"Not anymore," Apollo said hurriedly and dragged Layla out of the kitchens.

"Did you get it," he asked in a whisper. Layla nodded her head and the two transformed into birds and went into the forest.

"Any clue where to look," Mist asked Air.

"No, we should at least get an idea of what it looks like, come on," Air took Mist hand and led him up to the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Why are we going to the Ravenclaw Tower? Last time I checked you weren't ready to do it." Mist asked.

"Because there is a statue of it up there he we are," Air said and dropped Mist hand.

"There is no portrait."

"Watch and listen," Air said she knocked on the bird that protected Ravenclaw Tower.

The Eagle opened his mouth and said, "Which came first the phoenix or the flame?"

"Good one," Air said she thought about it for a few seconds before responding. "I think the answer is a circle has no beginning."

"Very good," the eagle said and the door opened.

"I would not have figured that out," Mist said as Air rushed him into the Ravenclaw common room. "How come you got the better common room?" Air shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a marble statue. Some of the students said hi but most kept to their studies.

"This is the diadem," Air said as Mist looked at it.

"I know I have seen that before but where," Mist puzzled himself with. Mist thought for a good twenty minutes before speaking and snapped his fingers, "I know it's in the R.O.R!"

Mist quickly left the common room with Air at his heels. Soon the two stopped where the Room of Requirement was. "Let me do this," Mist said and started to pace. After the third go around the door appeared. Mist swung the door open and entered. Instead of the usual grassy fields, they were in some type of a storage/closet/garage. "Remember earlier this year I need to hide my bow and arrows for a bit," Mist asked, Air nodded her head. Mist was caught with his bow and arrows by Filch. Mist was not happy that he couldn't have his weapons with him for a month. "Well I needed a place to hide it and R.O.R gave me this." Mist walked over to a cabinet and opened up is it this. Mist brought out what looked like a dusty old wig that was probably was a tiara once upon a time.

"I don't know," Air approached it and let her hand hover over the wig. Air felt death and pain coming from it but at the same time hope and strength. Air pulled her hand away and nodded her head. The two quickly ran out to go to the forest.

"The shield might be in the armory," Draco suggested.

"What armory?" Vanessa asked.

"There is a armory here?" Athena asked her eyes wide open.

"I found it yesterday. It had shields and armor in it. That was all it had but still pretty impressive."

"Show us," Athena said her voice leaving no room for argument. Draco nodded his head and quickly went to the fourth floor. He made his way over to a portrait that showed a round table of knights. Draco took out his wand looked to his left and right than prodded the star in the middle of the table, from there he traced his wand along the circle of the star two times. When Draco removed his wand, the painting moved aside to show a room inside.

"Oh my good," Athena said and quickly entered the room. The room was filled with amour, swords, shields and daggers. Athena raced over to one of the swords; she quickly removed the cobwebs and gracefully pulled out the sword. It was a double edged with a plain hilt. But the most amazing feature about it was the point. Instead of having one that was pointed, it had gem that sparkled in the light.

"I've never seen a sword like this before," Athena said quietly.

"Athena, I hate to break your concentration but we need to find a shield that has a lion on it," Vanessa said sharply but not unkindly.

"Right, I need to bring Storm here," Athena muttered and put the sword back into its scabbard. Athena looked up and saw a silver shield with a roaring lion on it. Under the lion had the Gryffindor shield on it, "I think I just found it." Athena took it down and walked into the middle of the room.

"There is hardly any dust on it," Draco said quietly.

"Most likely because the knuckle brain wanted to preserve his shield so his off springs could carry it. Children didn't know what to do with it since they chased everyone out and the medieval age was starting to end. So they put it here also because they thought they were so high and mighty because they had wands," Athena said with disgust.

"What do you mean by knuckle brain and chasing you off," Vanessa asked.

"We used to live here with you, in peace and harmony. Then one day four people came two men and two women. They told the wizards we were dangerous and had sent an earlier version of the Black Death. We didn't we just kept ourselves better protected then them. So they chased us off, they stole our kids and killed them. If they could, they would beat us. We were not safe here even in our homes. The wizards would just come through with horses and light our houses on fire. So King Helios II don't exactly remember moved us to Risa. We have been there ever since. The four people that started it were Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff."

"I can't believe any one would do that, especially the founders," Vanessa muttered.

"Why do you think they started the school? They were training kids and teens to defeat us. The ringleader was Godric Gryffindor. You thought Salazar was bad with his dark magic. Godric would just torture people just cause he could. The founders aren't all their fucked up to be. Pardon the language, but its true."

"Thank god nothing like that is happing again," Draco said.

"What the ruining of homes and killing children. That's going on down in Africa. It has happen to the Jews countless times and other civilizations. We were just the first one to get targeted by it that's all," Athena said.

"We shouldn't be doing it to other people and just because they were different," Vanessa muttered and shook her head.

"We better get to the forest come on," Draco said and the threesome left the room and headed for the forest.

When Athena, Draco and Vanessa got into the forest, they were escorted to where the other centaurs and their friend were. King Helios, Queen Luna, Prince Star, Princess Comet, Lunesta, Sirius, Lunesta, Storm, Flame, Apollo, Layla, air and Mist were all sitting in a circle talking with the centaurs and all the objects were in the middle. "Ah Warrior Athena and friends have come. Put the shield in the middle please Athena," Queen Luna said. Athena quickly put the shield with the rest of the objects and settled herself in between Draco and Air.

"So how are we going to destroy them," Storm asked.

"I have an idea," Flame took out a quill and some ink. She picked up a little black book and opened it. "I wonder if there is a way to defeat a horcruxes," Flame said out lowed as she wrote it in the book. "Tom replies: Why are you curious about horcruxes? I just am my family is quite popular in the dark community. Tom replies back: The only way to defeat a horcruxes is to put it beyond magical repair. Can you be more specific? Tommy replies: A poison like a basilisk would do or a goblin made sword. Should I write some more," Flame asked.

"We got all the information we need now," King Helios said. Flame shut the book and threw it back into the pile in a not very gently way.

"We can just use our swords," Prince Star said cheerfully.

"What do you mean," Storm asked.

"We taught goblins how to make swords and all the other stuff their famous for," Princess Comet replied.

"Why do you think the goblins did their own rebellion when we left and they relized we weren't coming back," Lunesta said simply.

"You really did affect the wizarding world," Vanessa said quietly. No one said anything.

"Can I go first," Flame asked as she drew out her dagger, the Royal Family nodded their heads. Flame picked up the diary again and thrusted her dagger into it. Ink started to seep from it and the more pressure Flame put on the dagger the more the ink gushed out and soon stopped. "That was for trying to control me," Flame said. She cleaned her dagger and put it back into its holster.

"I'm next," Storm, said he went over to the pile and took the Gryffindor shield. He like Flame took out his dagger and struck the shield in the middle of the lion. A roar was heard and a flash of light. When the light left a crack in the lion appeared. "That was for killing hundreds of people," Storm spat.

Apollo looked at the sky to see it was noon and frowned. "I'm next," he whispered and picked up the cup. He turned it upside down and took out his dagger. Apollo thrusted his dagger into the cup and quickly shouted in the Ancient Language, "Tom you're time is ending. No one can escape death." When Apollo finished a flash of light showed, when it disappeared the cup was cut in half. "We better hurry, he is going to be here in a few hours," was all Apollo said as he put his dagger away.

Lunesta took the necklace and drew out her dagger, with one swift and powerful motion Lunesta struck the clasp a shrill sound was heard a quick flash of light. The locket was now open with a small crack in it. "That was for making people's life miserable."

Sirius then reached in and took the ring; he like everyone else took out his dagger and struck the ring. A flash of light and sharp moan later and the ring had a crack running threw the crest of the ring. "That was for trying to kill my wife," Sirius muttered.

FLASHBACK

Sirius and Lunesta entered what was left of the Gaunt House, which was almost in ruins. "What should we expect from here," Lunesta asked.

"Not sure, but I wouldn't take another step if I was you," Sirius said softly but quietly.

Lunesta stopped walking and backed up to Sirius, "What's there?"

"If you stepped over that line you would have died," Sirius said in an even voice as he glared at the brown plank.

"But we need to go forward," Lunesta complained.

"Not necessarily," Sirius made a quick movement with his hand. A dark ball of light appeared and seeped into the plank of wood. A few seconds later it came up with the Gaunt ring in the center. Sirius snapped his fingers and the ring fell into Lunesta's hand.

"Show off," she murmured.

"Yeah but I am your show off," Sirius said back and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"We better get to the forest," Lunesta said when they broke of the kiss. Sirius nodded his head and in a wink, the two disappeared.

END FLASHBACK

Athena reached took the last horcruxes, the diadem. Athena withdrew her sword and stood up. She positioned the sword so it was right over it, then thrusted. A flash of light and lady screaming was heard. When it was over, Athena was on her knee her sword pierced complete threw the diadem. It was broke in two, "That is for killing innocent people who have nothing to do with this battle." Athena removed her sword and sat down.

Storm's hand suddenly went flying to his scar; his eyes were half closed in pain. Flame was clutching her head and shaking it as if she was trying to get a voice out of her head. Five seconds later Flame let go of her head and Storm removed his hand from his scar. "He found out we destroyed all of his horcruxes but one. He's coming now," Storm said.

"The battle will start soon," Flame said.

"We'll go get our warriors," Prince Star said and started to get up.

"No," Storm said quickly. "The people here need to do this by themselves. Mom, Dad, your Highnesses, you must go back to Risa. We can take care of everything here."

"I'm not leaving one of my sons behind a second time. I'm staying. Do remember I was also once part of this world and I fought in the first war," Sirius said his voice leaving no room for argument.

"Fine but mom is going," Storm said.

"I am not leaving the two of you here. I may not have given birth to you or Mist but I see both of you as my own. I'm staying whether you like it or not."

"What about Hemera? What about Grandpa Jupiter? Grandma Hera? If you and Dad die Hemera will be an orphan. Grandpa Jupiter and Grandma Hera will lose their daughter and son in law. They will need you," Storm and Lunesta were facing each other now. "I promise under the sun and moon to watch out for myself. I love you. You were the one who took me out of here and gave me a life. You gave me so much. You gave me people to love and who love me back. In a way, you gave me a reason to live. I want you to also give it Hemera. Please go back to Risa and go canoeing or something. I'll be careful Mom. Beside I have Dad and my friends to watch my back and for me to watch theirs."

"All right." Lunesta turned to her husband and said, "Sirius." Lunesta hugged her husband tears started to fall from her eyes. "I love you and always will. Do realize I'm doing this against my will," Lunesta said after she kissed Sirius. She then went to everyone and kissed his or her foreheads and heads while saying, "Be careful. Come out all right. I want grandchildren you know." Once she was done, she looked at everyone as if trying to etch what he or she look like into her brain so she will always remember them and then she disappeared.

"May the sun and the moon guide you," King Helios said and the Royal Family disappeared.

"We need to get to the castle and alert the Headmaster," Athena said. Storm transformed into a stag while Athena went into a horse. Vanessa clumsily went on her brother while Draco mounted Athena. Apollo and Sirius turned into dogs. Air transformed into an owl. Layla sinked into the shadows, Mist and Flame became tigers and the group set off toward the school. When they were a few feet away from the school they transformed back to their human forms. Sirius transformed himself into a bird and the group quickly made their way up to the Headmaster's office.

"Does anyone know the password," Storm asked.

"No, but I know how we can find out," Air took out some parchment and a piece of paper. She quickly wrote something down and quickly made a bird out of it. She softly blew some air on it and it took flight down the corridor. "Were going to have to wait a few minutes," Air said.

"In the meantime lets try our hand at this. Chocolate Frogs? Lemon Drops? Hershey?" Storm started.

"Ice Mice? Gloobers? Kit-Kat? Reeces," Flame suggested.

"Flight Bird," Mist suggested and at that moment, the bird landed on Air's hand.

She quickly opened it and read out loud, "Candy Cane." The gargoyle jumped out of way and the group with Sirius ascended the stairs.

"Isn't it the wrong season for candy canes?" Apollo asked as he ascended the steps. No one answered him.

Mist turned the knob with out knocking and entered the room. Dumbledore was not in sight. "So where is the old man," Sirius mumbled.

"Hiding," Apollo suggested.

"No he is in the bathroom. And will exit that door in five, four, three, two, one," when Layla said one the door next to a cabinet opened to see a very mad Dumbledore.

"What are you doing here and without my consent?"

"Trying to save the school and the wizarding world," Storms said calmly. "Tommy is coming sometime today. We need to prepare."

"What do you mean he is coming here?" Dumbledore gasped.

"Exactly what it means. Tom is coming to battle," Flame said as if she was talking to a two year old.

"My spies didn't say anything about that," Dumbledore said.

"That is because he just decided to do it," Apollo said in an exasperated tone.

"Were losing precious time here," Mist grumbled. At that point, a tap on the window was heard. A snowy owl was on the seal tapping it with a snake in her claws. Storm and Air quickly traveled over to the window and let the two in.

"Riddle is going to have vampires, trolls, giants, werewolves, about a hundred goblins or so. Countless other creatures he is going to bring to the battle. As we speck he is rounding them up," the owl quickly hooted. Air's eyes went big.

"The Dark Lord, is going to strike as a force with more then two thousands wizards and dark creatures," the snake hissed. Storm ran a hand threw his hair and took a deep breath. The stakes had just risen and Storm didn't like it one bit.

**Maybe I should have accepted the offer**, Storm said to Flame.

**We'll find a way. You'll see**, Flame cooed.

"What did you learn," Storm asked Air.

"They, they, they're going to be werewolves, vampires, trolls, giants and about a hundred goblins or so. Countless other creatures of the dark," Air said, "You?"

"There is going to be at least two thousand wizards and dark creatures total. He is going to go full out. This is going to be the final battle," Storm said quietly.

"Two thousand that is about our population now," Athena said her eyes wide open.

"Sound the horn," Storm said quietly.

"What horn? You are not going to be blowing any horn, unless I know what it is," Dumbledore said sternly no twinkle was present in his eyes.

"It the sound for help. Every creature that is on our side will come to aid us. Sound it whether he wants to or not. It is out of his hands," Storm said. Athena did a complicated pattern with her hand and a ram's horn that was curved showed. Athena grabbed it and went to the window. She took a deep breath and blew until she was blue. The sound echoed threw the trees and carried its way all around the world.

The centaurs that were in the forest came out and galloped into Hogwarts. Goblins quickly traveled over to the school. Veelas, leprechauns, and all the magical creatures traveled to Hogwarts. With in a few hours over two hundred magical creatures were at Hogwarts and many more coming.

"Professor, may we use the Great Hall. It will fit everyone. Call the teachers to," Storm said once the horn was blew.

"Who is coming here," Dumbledore demanded.

"Reinforcements," Layla said.

"You can join the meeting if you want," Flame said as she led Vanessa and Draco out the door. When they reached the Great Hall fifty centaurs or so were waiting glaring at anybody who passed by.

"What is going on here," Professor McGonagall said making the small group jump.

"Want to join the meeting," Storm asked.

"What meeting?"

"Tom is coming and we need to prepare. Hello children," Flame said as she walked in to the Great Hall.

"Is something wrong Minerva," Lily asked as she approached.

"Your son just let in a band of centaurs into the school," McGonagall exclaimed.

"I didn't know there was centaurs here," Lily said.

"There must be a good reason why Storm let them in," Snape interjected.

"He says You-Know-Who is coming here," McGonagall said

"That's explaining why my arm is burning," Snape muttered. "I better go," Snape turned on his heels and quickly left the hall.

"Well I'll like to see centaurs before I die. Want to join me Minerva?" Lily asked.

"All right," McGonagall said and the two went into the Great Hall. All the windows were open and creatures of all sorts were flying or jumping in. Lily and McGonagall found the Risans, Draco and Vanessa talking with a few centaurs, veelas and goblins.

"Storm what is going on," Lily asked. The centaurs, veelas and goblins all turned to Lily and glared at her.

"Stop it, she is Vanessa's mom. A good friend of mine," Apollo said before Storm could say anything.

"Just wondering what I can do to help," Lily asked.

"Can you round up all the teachers and bring them here," Storm asked.

Lily nodded her head. "Come on Minerva lets find the rest of the staff." Lily grabbed hold of McGonagall and quickly pulled her out of the room.

"You were saying Mrs. Delacoure," Storm said.

One of the older veelas flicked her head. Her hair flicked itself over her shoulder and landed gracefully on her back. "We veelas have not had the same relationship as we used to have with the humans. Now we are forced to become toys for the men. Some of us like me have married a good man and not have to worry. My eldest daughter Fleur has married this summer. But I worry for Gabriella. She is young and does not have to worry but it still frightens me. It helps that she is half veela and not a full blood but the humans here don't seem to care. Were just hoping you can set things right again."

"Understandable," Layla said and nodded her head slightly.

"We'll try our best but if we can't do anything about. We will asked the Royal Courts if you could live on Risa," Storm added. The veelas all smiled and kissed the Risan men on the cheeks the girls just rolled their eyes.

"Now Griphook," Apollo said.

One of the goblins nodded his head and started to talk, "Well as you know we goblins work at the bank. But there are many restrictions on us. The only jobs were allowed to have are the ones that deal with the bank particularly with the finance part. We aren't allowed to meet with other goblins unless during work the workday. We are forced to do impractical things that do not suit the goblin community. These humans don't even remember the Greeting." The Risans nodded their heads.

"Why did they put so much restrictions on," Athena asked as she looked at a scroll the goblin produced.

"When we did our first rebellion we just like all the other creatures were angry that they chased you away. Then when they started to treat us badly we would rebel again. Soon they started to place those rules on us. We would appreciate it if you can lift those or at least most of them."

"Like Storm said to the veelas we'll try. I understand that you would like the Gryffindor shield and sword back," Mist said. The goblins gave smiles that showed rows and rows of sharp pointed teeth.

"It would be very appreciated," Griphook, said the other goblins nodded their heads and left.

"I like the veelas better," Vanessa muttered.

"Yeah but some of these restrictions are just plain stupid," Athena muttered.

"It is almost time for the meeting to start," Air said as she looked up at the Great Halls ceiling.

"We'll start once the staff get here," Storm said.

"Were running out of time," Apollo muttered his eyes staring off into the distance. The Great Hall doors opened and the entire staff of Hogwarts with the Order of Phoenix plus the Head Boy and Girl, Neville and Hannah, walked into the room.

"Now that everyone is here we can start the planning," Storm said, his voice going three octaves lower. The entire room quitted down, "As most of you know Tom Riddle is coming in other words Voldmort." Most of the humans shuddered but all the magical creatures listened intently.

"We have asked you to help us win this battle. Will you help us?" Athena asked. All the magical creatures shouted out their agreements.

"We will fight to the death for you," shouted one of the veelas.

"As will we," one of the centaurs shouted all of the other centaurs started to pound their hooves into the ground in agreement.

"Quiet," Storm shouted all the magical creatures calmed down.

A roar was heard, "Go see what that was?" Storm commanded since he himself was nowhere near a window.

"Dragons," the goblin that looked said.

"Their here for us," Flame said after a moment.

"Certain?" Storm asked. Flame nodded her head. Five dragons settled down. "As I was saying Voldemort is coming and we must quickly prepare. How much time do we have Apollo?" Storm asked.

Apollo closed his eyes then opened them again, "About three hours."

"So we better get cracking. I want anyone who has either dealt Death Eaters or who knows how they operate to come up here. If you are good in healing, go over by that window. I want all the centaurs and veelas over by that window. All other magical creatures please wait for us to get a plan." Everybody started to move, Lily went over to where Apollo and the healing potions were.

Mad-Eye came up to the staff table. "You guys might want me," he muttered.

"We will be glad to have you," Mist said as he laid out a plan of the Hogwarts castle.

A/N next chapter will be all about the actual planning then after that the battle. I have big plans for that. Sorry for the lateness. I was having problems with the computer but everything is fixed now. Please send me a review.


	28. Making Battle Plans

Chapter 28: Making Battle Plans

Chapter 28: Making Battle Plans

Storm, Sirius, Mist and Athena were looking at a board that had the castle on it. Mongouriem and Frienze were also there as well as Mad-Eye. Lily, Flame, Apollo, Layla and Madame Promphery were talking at a small round table with a piece a paper in front of Lily and a cauldron in front of Flame. Air, Draco, Vanessa and a few of the centaurs were by a window talking in hushed tones. The rest of the Order looked around trying to figure something they could do.

"So if we move this here and this one here," Athena said and she moved two chess pieces to two different spots. "We can cut off their retreat."

"Yes but they could then move forward to here and have a good crack at hitting the command center," Mist said as he pointed to the board.

"I didn't think of that," Athena admitted her brow scrunched together.

"So take out the slime of toad and put in the wool of a black sheep and you get a healing potion that works twice as faster and stronger then the ones here," Flame said as she demonstrated it.

"How many times do you have to stir it," Lily asked.

"As many times as it needs to become pearly white. Either clockwise or counter clockwise," Flame explained.

"This is amazing only two ingredients. Are you sure this works," Lily asked disbelief in her eyes.

"Certain. Just ask Storm?" Layla said with a bored look on her face.

"Amazing is right," Madame Promphery said.

"Good point. I never thought about that before, I admit," Air said.

"You got to admit. We humans have been to arrogant for to long," Vanessa said a thoughtful look in her eyes. Draco nodded his head.

"Fear makes people do crazy things," Draco muttered.

"Why are they worried about us?" one of the centaurs asked.

"'Cause we know nothing about you and that frightens us unfortunately," Vanessa said.

"You think they would be curious. I know I was. I wanted to know everything, be a walking encyclopedia," Air admitted a small smile was on her lips.

"Albus aren't you going to do anything," James asked.

"What is there to do," Dumbledore asked.

James rolled his eyes, "Look, people over here."

"Dad stop jumping like a little girl who just got the doll she wanted," Vanessa said and shook her head.

"What is it James," Storm asked not sounding very pleasant.

"I just want to know what I am going to do. To help in this little operation," James asked.

"You have nothing to give so be quiet," Athena said sharply. Everyone but the order sniggered at Athena's remark.

"I was once part of the Auror Fleet," James spat backed.

"Oh so that is what makes you so high and mighty. I'll tell you one thing, don't care," Athena said. The doors opened to reveal Severus walking in.

"Professor, when Tom comes do what you need to do. Can you please come up here for a few seconds?" Storm asked. Severus slowly nodded his head and walked up to where Storm was. "What's Tommy planning?"

"He plans on using dementors first and to kiss anyone who opposes them. Then come the trolls, vampires and werewolves. If you have realized it's the full moon. Then all the rest of the dark creatures then come the Death Eaters. He wants me to take down all the wards, except apparition," Severus said.

"Were going to keep up the protective shield but put down the Forbidden shield," Storm said.

"What?" Athena asked. Storm signaled for Flame, Layla, Apollo and Air to come over.

"We will be able to operate more if we take down the shield as we would have more energy and our enemy doesn't keep moving back fifty miles. All of you remember how to do Light Arrows?" The Risans nodded their heads. "That's what were going to do. It will drive the dementors away; make all the dark creatures less vicious. Also, if a vampire or a werewolf bites someone they won't turn into one. What about it?"

"We could also spread our wings just frighten the Death Eaters and Tom," Athena suggested.

"Good idea," Mist said.

"Now were back to our original problem. Thank you for the news Professor just follow Flame, Apollo and Layla and they will take you to Mum," Storm said. Snape nodded his head and followed the three Risans over to where the potions were.

"Back to business," Athena said she waved her hand over the bored and more pieces appeared. "If we have the centaurs here. The veelas can change into their lioness form and do what they do best. Goblins will be behind the veelas. After that the hippogriffs, dragons, lephracons and all the rest go. Then we lead all the humans into battle."

"Not a not a bad idea. Mist, Dad, Mr. Moody do you have any suggestions or want to point out something," Storm asked.

James getting fed up with being ignored stalked up to the podium and quickly turned Storm around. Storm seeing he was coming let James turn him around and landed a punch right at his nose. Blood started to gush out.

"I think you broke it Storm," Athena said.

"Human bones are much weaker than Risan. So really I just did a regular punch," Storm said in an even voice. While Mist moved James away from them. "Now any suggestions. No all right then I'll tell everyone the plan. All right, let's quiet down now. We have a plan," Storm started to give out the plans when he was done the entire room was silent. "Now does anyone have any suggestions or complaints? No. All right."

Suddenly stopping was heard and the roar of dragons and trolls. "Get into battle Positions everyone," Storm called.

_A/N cliffhanger. Sorry but I just had to do it. The more revives I get quicker update. There are only two more chapters left then done with story. No sequel people. Please review._


	29. The Last Battle

Chapter 29: The Final Battle

Chapter 29: The Final Battle

LAST TIME

Suddenly stopping was heard and the roar of dragons and trolls. "Get into battle Positions everyone," Storm called.

NOW

Storm ran toward a window that was open and jumped out. Wings came out of his back that were a royal blue he was fallowed by Flame her wings scarlet red. Apollo with silver wings tinted with gold, Layla pure black wings. Air then jumped out her wings a pure white. Mist fallowed with sky blue wings. Sirius with black wings just like Layla, Athena quickly sounded the horn and jumped out her grey wings catching the wind. She quickly ascended the castle and landed on the roof with her friends. All of them were feeling calm.

They knew they were about to go out to battle and may not live. But then there entire lives they had been raised to fight for what was right and that is what they are doing now. Fighting for what they believe in and with that came the calmness to keep a cool head in the heat of battle.

"Ready," Storm said as they got their bow and arrow out. "Set," the crocked the arrow and aimed it. "Fire," Storm said he let his arrow out his arrow shining with light as other joined. The arrows transformed themselves into pure white animals. The animals launched themselves at the dementaurs and all the other dark creatures.

"Let's party," Athena said she jumped off the roof and free fall all the way to the ground spreading her wings at the last second. She quickly launched an arrow at the sky. "_Spirits that protect us let down your shields so your children can stand up and fight their enemies_," Athena said in the Ancient Language. The arrow hit the shield causing it to go from clear to red and then to purple before lowering itself down to the ground.

She saw out of the corner of her eyes Storm catching up to her. "Let's see who can strike down the most, Gimili."

"Fine by me Legolas. One down," Athena said as she shot at a werewolf. Arrows started to shoot down from the top of the castle as Athena and Storm threw themselves into battle.

Remus heard the horn blow and felt himself being propelled into the fight. The dementors had vanished and all that was left were the magic creatures and the Death Eaters. Remus quickly thought about his life. His wife Dora Tonks and his son Teddy. He thought about the night You-Know-Who vanished and Vanessa was proclaimed Girl-Who-Lived. He remembered what Lily was like after Harry had left and became Storm. He remembered the divorce between Lily and James and how Lily and Sirius both vanished. Everyone even him and James thought that Sirius went with Lily to look for Harry. He recalled all the times even when he was Marauder. He remembered everything that happened to him up to now.

Remus howled when he saw Greyback tearing into a leprechaun. Remus growled and barreled into Greyback. Greyback and smiled and very scary smile.

"Ah it's you again. Now to correct my mistake by letting you live," Greyback sneered. He launched himself on top of Remus and the two of them started to fight flinging their paws and biting each other. Soon both of them were bleeding in to many places but they kept on fighting. Remus remembered the look on his son's face when he first saw him. Teddy had smiled. With that thought Remus launched himself with all of his might at the man who made him a werewolf. It happened so fast that Remus didn't remember what he did all he knew was that Greyback was dead. Remus howled in triumph but then his world started to get dark and his eyes shut never to open again.

Draco waited for the horn to blow so he could also go into battle. Five short blasts sounded. Draco leapt to his feet and went straight into the battle with Neville on his heels.

Neville spotted Bellatrix the woman who had tourted his parents into insanity. "Hey Lestrange pick on someone your own size," Neville shouted.

Bellatrix looked up and smiled and gruesome smile. A smile that only a madman would wear. "Why isn't it the little Long Bottom boy," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "I hope you are just as fun as our parents."

Something stirred in Neville when she said that in her sickly sweet voice. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my family!" Neville shouted anger and vengence flowed threw his body.

"Little boy thinks he so big. I like to see you try little boy try," Bellatrix taunted. "Crucio."

Neville dogged the spell at the last second. "Stupefy," Neville shouted.

Bellatrix elegantly dogged it. "Little boy is weak," she taunted again. "Little boy should go back and play with his toys."

Neville's eyes burned with hatred at the miserable excuse for a human in front of him. He flicked his wand and Bellatrix was thrown back in to a tree. She never moved again.

Draco was looking for his father. One thing that Athena first taught him when they first met was that fathers shouldn't be pushing their children to do something they didn't want to do. Draco had been pushed to do thousands of things he never wanted to do. Now he was going to settle the debt. Draco didn't have to look too hard. His father came to him. "I see you have joined the fighting," Malfoy said in a cool voice.

"Yes I have but not for the same reasons as you, Father," Draco said in the same cool voice trying to keep his temper down.

"Oh then what are you reasons?" he asked.

"To get rid of Voldemort."

Malfoy flinched and then said in an angry and cruel voice, "Never say the Dark Lord's name. If you are going to kill the Dark Lord then I am just going to have to kill you first."

"Avada Kedavra!" Draco shouted a green light went from his wand and it hit his father in the chest. Draco looked at his father and then down at his wand.

"Move Dragon!" Athena threw herself on top of him. A green light flashed past Athena's head as the two went down. Athena quickly strung an arrow and shot it and the Death Eater who had fired the curse. "I take it you killed him."

"Yeah," Draco said as he shot off a hex.

"Don't worry my parents will treat you the same. Possibly even better," Athena replied.

"But I killed my father!"

"He was going to kill you. Besides, you did tell me earlier this year before we started dating. You told me you wished you could get away from him. That he was dead so he would never harm you or your mother again. So didn't you fulfill that wish," Athena shot off another arrow and summoned back four other arrows.

"Yeah but I'm a murder now. You wouldn't want me now," Draco said as he fired out another hex.

"I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. I would kiss you but this is not the best place or time."

"After the battle?" Draco asked

"After the battle. Snake ten o'clock." Athena bounded away leaving Draco with a small smile on his face.

Athena took out her dagger and stood poised over the head of the snake Nagini that was withering in pain from the battle the two had done. Athena was bleeding from a cut that Nagini gave her but she ignored it. She thrust her dagger into the blindness snake's head and a horrible screeched sounded. A second later the snake and horcruxes was gone. "Now to tell Storm he's free," Athena said. She dashed out of the forest and made her way to the gates where everyone was fighting. She unfolded her wings and quickly flew above the battle. No one noticed her until she found Storm and free fell spreading her wings at the last second and then quickly folding them again.

"Storm you're clear," Athena said as she jumped into the battle that Storm was fighting with ten Death Eaters. "I killed Nagini. I hold them off go!" Storm quickly brought out his bow and arrow and shot at the Death Eater in front of him. He then quickly ran threw the gap before the rest of the Death Eaters could close it. Athena watched her friend out of the corner of her eye knowing the battle between him and Voldemort was going to be vicious.

Storm found Voldemort in the back a good distance from the fighting up in a tree. Storm made some lightning and shot it at Voldemort. The bolts never touched him but came very close. Voldemort looked up to see Storm and narrowed his scarlet eyes in hate. "I challenge you to a battle! One on one! No interference! What do you say or are you to chicken to fight because of the prophecy!" Storm shouted at Voldemort.

Voldemort narrowed his crimson eyes at Storm and said in scary calm voice, "I agree."

Storm flicked his hand and storm started to brew. "Then let's get this over with. Use everything in your arsenal to defeat me as I will do with you." Thunder clamped in the skies and Storm snapped his fingers and lighting crashed into the ground narrowly missing Voldemort. Voldemort smirked evilly and flicked his wand. A flame dragon sprouted from the wand roaring in the new rain that started to fall. "My fiancée can do better." Storm withdrew his sword and twisted it up to the sky where a lightning bolt met it. He then rammed it into the fire dragon, which blew to bits as the lighting, and the water collided with the fire. "My element is weather. I can't be defeated easily, Tom Marvolo Riddle." Storm did a battle cry and charged at Voldemort, "Prepare to die!"

Storm moved so fast that he was just a blur and the next moment Storm's sword was in the middle of Voldemort's stomach. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hari-kari you?"

Voldemort opened his mouth, his face had a peaceful look on it as he said, "I'm coming, Saphira. I tried to avenge it. Kill me." Storm blinked but with one smooth movement, Storm moved his sword upward up to Voldemort's heart was and killed him.

_A/N this is officially the final chapter but the next on is the epilogue. It will also be 19 years in the future. I'll see you guys soon. Please review. I love you. ___


	30. Loki's Birthday

Chapter 30: Loki's Birthday

Chapter 30: Loki's Birthday

_Quick A/N: Here are the children from J.K. and who they are in my world._

_Storm/Flame_

_James/Loki – Trickster, mischief, strife and fire. _

_Albus/Forseti - Justice, peace and truth. _

_Lily/Freya - Fertility, wealth, love, beauty, magic, prophecy, war, battle, and death. _

_Draco/Athena_

_Scorpius/Thor - Thunder and battle. _

_Mist/Air_

_Rose/Sunna - Sun. _

_Hugo/Ullr - Skill, hunt, and duel._

_Layla/Apollo_

_Inanna - Love and war._

_Enlil - Air and storms_. _Those are the kids just wanted to clarify._

"Make Sure you tell Loki that we said Happy Birthday and we will give him his gift when we see him next," Vanessa said. Storm chuckled. Vanessa and Lily were projected onto a huge cloud that relayed communications from Earth to Risa.

"I will. Is that it?"

"No, I found out something about that Saphira person that Tom mention as he died. Turns out that she also went to the same orphanage as Tom. They both went to Hogwarts but Saphira was sorted into Ravenclaw. It turns out that when they were thirteen they started to date. That summer she stayed at her friend's house who was muggleborn. She died in a shooting match. A stray bullet got her in the chest. They couldn't get her to any hospital quick enough. She died. Maybe that is why Tom isn't fond of muggleborns because if she hadn't been with her friend she would never had died. Two muggles were fighting with guns, hate muggles. Maybe it wasn't just because he was in Slytherin and he was the heir of Slytherin but because he wanted to avenge her death," Vanessa said.

"What's strange is that makes sense," Storm said as he rubbed his chin.

"Tom loved someone, she died, but why try to destroy the entire world over that. Maybe there is more to this story then what meets the eye," Lily said.

"Tom was once human. He loved a woman and when she left, he went mad with grief and we get Voldemort. I think it was just a coincidence that he was the heir of Slytherin. Love can do many things, it can hurt you but it could also be the greatest feeling in the world," Storm explained. "Thanks for giving me the news. I'll see you at the end of this month."

"See you," Vanessa said.

"You better come and visit me," Lily said and smiled. "Earth out." Vanessa and Lily's face vanished in the cloud and Storm walked out of the plain room. Storm stopped and thought about all the things that had happen after the Final Battle.

One of the major things to happen was the UPA and UPC. The UPA stands for United Planets Administration, UPC stand for the United Planets of Children.

The UPA was created about five years after the final battle. It's like the UN only less corrupt and everyone is either a witch, wizard or Risan. Storm is the mediator for all the meetings that the UPA does. So, he often travels between Earth and Risa. Draco, now married to Athena with a child, is one of the Ambassadors for the Risa delegation.

The UPC is done with children. The children talk about the different things and how it affects them. Storm's two sons Loki and Foresti are part of this. Like the UPA, all the different countries meet with Risa and talk. Loki is one of the Ambassadors and Foresti is the mediator for the UPC.

After the Final Battle Vanessa became a muggle and met Justin. They fell in love. But when she was asked to become an Ambassador for the UPA she decided to tell Justin about being a witch. Now she is married to him and has had three children, Calvin and two twin girls named Jasmine and Rose. She was also one of the first Ambassadors to get other counties involved with the UPA.

Lily still teaches at Hogwarts with Snape. The two aren't dating but most people wonder if that is a true statement.

Air works as the librarian at the school in Ganee. Mist like Sirius also does the Tanji Drumming and is one of the best. They have won many awards once Mist joined the group.

Layla is a stay at home mom so when the children were babies that was where they drop them off so they could everyone can go to work without worrying about them. Apollo works in the Royal Courts as a medicine man and as an oracle reader.

Athena and Flame work together in the same shop as Vulcan, Hephaestus and Ares.

When he was outside of the room. He disappeared and then reappeared in Aragorn Forest.

"Dad! Isis and her family are going to arrive soon as well as Poseidon and the rest of the guest," Loki said cheerfully and ran to his father. The messy red haired kid was bouncing on the balls of his feet, and if Storm had to guess it was because of Isis.

Isis was the only girl that Loki considered a friend. They met at the UPC meeting that took place on Earth a few years ago and became friends. The only problem was that Isis lived in Crystal Lake and Loki in Ganee. Crystal Lake was the most north city on Risa. Because of this, Loki and Isis rarely see each other except for special occasions or when their parents could spare some time to take them over. So, any time together was a good one. And Storm had a feeling that his son had a thing for the black-brown haired girl.

"Isis!" Loki called and ran to his friend as her family and her self showed up. Loki picked up Isis and twirled her around.

"Loki! Put me down!" laughed Isis her black and brown colored hair was flying in the wind.

"All alright. Hello Mr. Mercury and Mrs. Pluto," Loki bowed to the two and faced Isis again. "Now you will finally meet my friends here."

"I can't wait. Oh where do I put your present," Isis asked as took out a gift that was in brown paper sphere.

"I'll take it and open it right now," Loki said leaning forward to take the gift.

"Nope not until the party mister," Isis said. She threw the gift into the air and clapped her hands. The gift disappeared. "You'll get it when it's time to open presents."

"What?" Loki cried.

"Now Loki. You must learn to wait. Your Grandmother Lily and Aunt Vanessa say they will give you their presents when we see them later this month," Storm said as approached the two teenagers.

"Hello Amabassador Storm," Isis waved at Storm. For some odd reason most people thought that Storm was an Amabassador when in realitly he was just a mediator.

"Good morning Ambassador," Isis's father said.

"Good day Ambassador," her mother stated.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Storm," Storm asked as Flame, Freya and Foresti approached.

"More then once I'm afraid love," Flame chuckled. "Hello Pluto."

"Hello Flame," Pluto said and the two women hugged.

"Yo Loki. When's the party starting?" a voice asked from the trees and a boy with electric blue hair popped out of the bushes. His hair fell gracefully to his shoulder in waves that looked like the ocean.

"Hey Poseidon," Loki called. "Meet my friend Isis element magic. Isis meets my best friend and accomplice for many things Poseidon element anything that deals with the water."

"Ah so you are Isis, Mistress of Magic and many other things. Pleasure," Poseidon said as he walked over to the two. When he reached Isis, he took her hand, kissed it, and gave her a wink.

"Watch what you eat Poseidon," Loki threatened.

"Jealous that all the woman flock around me like your father got when he was in school," Poseidon stated.

"No, just want you to watch your self. Don't want to mess up that face you adore like Narcissus," Loki stated.

"Do realize that Narcissus was under a spell to make him fall in love with something that can't give it back. I know the spell. I can teach it to you if you want boys," Isis said with a shrug and a sly look in her eyes.

"I know who we can cast it on," Poseidon said a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Think what I'm thinking," Loki said. Poseidon nodded his head. "Please teach us?" Loki said as he got onto one knee.

"I will if you promise me that you will let the spell go after fifteen minutes you started the prank. Deal?" Isis sad her hand extended.

"Deal," Loki said and the two-shook hands a bit longer then need be.

"All right. Let's go to the lake." With that, the three left and guest started to come in. Athena, Draco, Storm, Flame, Apollo, Layla, Air and Mist were toward the back of the party. Hiding among the trees and talking about how their lives had changed since the final battle.

James Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Remus Lupin, Nymporda Tonks-Lupin and many more order members and students had died in the battle. There was a memorial on the Hogwarts grounds that was wall that started off small and grew larger and then small again. On this wall was everyone who had died in the war against Voldemort, wether they were innocent muggles and children or full grown adult wizards.

"I still beat you, Storm." Athena said suddenly out of the blue.

"Beat me at what?"

"I got 123 and the giant still counts as one." Everyone but Storm groaned.

"No I got 124 I beat you."

"But I'm the one who killed him."

"He was still twitching. I'm the one who actually killed him."

"No he wasn't and if he was it was only because he had my dagger in his nerves system! Like I was saying, he was dead. I could tell because I was sitting on him."

"He was _dying_ not _dead_, Athena."

"How about a tie. You two have been arguing over this for nineteen years just let the poor vampire rest in peace," Flame shouted.

"That has been the quickest we have ever gotten through that," Storm said.

"A new record," Athena said.

"You have had that staged all this time," Draco asked his eye opened wide.

"Yeah," the two said at the same time. Everyone groaned again.

"To bad Uncle Sirius, Aunt Lunesta and Hemera couldn't come," Layla said.

"Yeah but Mom and Hemera really wanted to go see Earth and where Dad had been when he lived there," Storm said.

"How is Vanessa doing with her fifth child?" Draco asked.

"She is doing very well. But she says and I quote 'I will not be having any more children. So I better get grandchildren,' end quote. Mum and I just laughed," Storm said and smiled at his friends.

His friends smiled back and they all knew that they could count on each other and their Earth's friends for anything.

_A/N that's the end folks. I hope you have enjoyed reading this as I have writing this. Thanks for your reviews and support with my first story._

_I plan on having another story but that one will not agree with this story at all. It is called a Back to the Past. I hope it will be coming out soon. So, keep me on the Author Alert list or put me on it. You can get a sneek peak if you write a very nice review or figure out what part of this chapter came from the Lord of the Rings: Twin Towers. See you guys around. __**hpswst101 skips to the castle gates looks behind his/her shoulder at all her/his creations, gives a wink and disappears into the mist**__._


End file.
